Talent Spotted
by forever-with-the-storm
Summary: Life in this industry... ain't gonna be easy. Chapter 30 up! Song requests available!
1. Visited

_**Chapter 1: Leaving**_

Sakura: HIHI MINNA-SAN~~ This is my second fanfic, so my writing skills aren't that great as the rest yet. (I love mademoiselle mirages's fanfics!) Flames are allowed, but pls do review positive comments yeah~~

Btw, this is gonna be a music genre-ed fanfic…

**PLS DO TAKE NOTE THAT YOU ARE ALLOWED TO REQUEST FOR SONGS :D**

Each chapter, I'm gonna add in a few songs ne~~

ENJOY!

Songs featured:

1) Dear My Friend- Elisa

2) According To You- Orianthi

**

* * *

****Mikan's POV**

"Dear My Friend  
Every day & night Always be with you  
Dear My Friend  
Every day & night Always be with you

Hanashitemo mada mada tarinai mama  
Yuuyake ga machi wo someteyuku

Omou youni naka naka ikanai..tte  
Kidzuitara issho ni naiteita

Koi mo yume mo hana mo niji mo kaze mo  
Zenbu tsukamou yo

DAIJOUBU!  
Genki dashite watashi ga soba ni iru kara  
Kyou no MIZU nayamu yori ima norikoete  
DAIJOUBU!  
Mayowanaide mada minu mirai he to mukatte  
Zutto aruite yukou.

Dear My Friend  
Every day & night Always be with me  
Dear My Friend  
Every day & night Always be with me

Watashi datte iro iro nayamu kedo  
Kangaetemo kotae ha denai mama

Miagereba kira kira ichibanboshi  
Kirei da ne futo egao koboreta

Ai mo kizu mo kako mo ima mo ashita mo  
Subete uketomeyou

DAIJOUBU!  
Yuuki dasu yo watashi ha hitori janai kara  
akiramezu tamarawazu ippo fumidashite  
DAIJOUBU!  
Aseranaide negai wo hitotsuzutsu kanaete  
Kitto shiawase ni narou

Gonen go juunen go ha dounatteru kana…?  
tooku ni hanareteitemo sorezore ga HAPPY de arimasu youni!

DAIJOUBU!  
Shinjiteite mirai ha matteiru kara  
Kinou yori sukoshi dake ima kagayaku yo  
DAIJOUBU!  
Mayowanaide mada minu mirai he to mukatte  
Zutto aruite yukou

Dear My Friend  
Every day & night Always be with you  
Dear My Friend  
Every day & night Always be with you"

(To hear this song, follow this link www.**youtube**.com/watch?v=Lda6GoqK0J0)

The crowd beneath us cheered. I let go of my guitar, letting the beats of perspiration roll down my forehead. I gasp for air as that stone in my heart finally dropped. This was Nippon Budokan, Japan's top class indoor stadium, where YUI and everyone has once stood on. I still can't believe my luck, we're standing on the same floor as them… All these events happened too sudden, it has not even been registered in my mind yet. . My heart pounds. I looked up… The crowd was actually cheering for me… For me. I turned around stared at Hotaru, a weak smile was my reply. Relief overwhelmed me… Suddenly, everything starts to seem so…so… blur?

"Mikan Sakura! I swear if you don't wake up this instant! This'll be the 4th time you're late this week, and you'll go without dinner tonight!"

F***.

Answer me, who can live without dinner? Well, I can't. But I mean, food is AWESOME! It gives you strength and energy! And it feels great to not get fat even if you eat all you want.

"Mikan! In 5 minutes you're not down here, you are dead meat!" that so damn familiar voice rang.

OH! HI! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mikan Sakura! I'm not very tall, not very slim too. I am absolutely immune to hot guys no matter how hot they are. I've got chocolate coloured hair and brown eyes that go perfectly with it. Most importantly, I am 14 this year. My dream… you just saw, be a singer. Though, it's impossible, cuz in Japan, you have to get in Gakuen Alice, the music school before your music career is carved. You think it's that easy to get into the music industry in Japan! Dream on manz! It's not like you can upload random videos of yourself singing baa baa black sheep and get talent spotted by some talent scout like… what's his name again? Justina Baby? Juice Babe? Oh right! Justin Bieber. Easy life this kiddo has.

I brushed my teeth, put on my uniform and was soon zooming to the 5- minute sprint away school of mine, Sakuragaoka. It's not a really famous school… but at least, it has a special bond with Gakuen Alice. Their students come over every year to interact with us and at the same time, students from out school get talent spotted and you're offered SCHOLARSHIP. OMG. I want it.

And today, was the day the Gakuen Alice students were coming. I wonder how they are like? They must be real pretty, and real handsome people. Their voices must be like an angels too! *sigh* I wanna be like them, rich, famous… the dream life of a teen. But I heard this year, there are gonna be many hotshots… Wonder who they are? (Predict people, predict!)

~~at school~~

"Mikan, you're early." That sarcasm hit me right there Hotaru.

Hotaru's my best friend and deskie. She's the awesomest genius you can find anywhere… I wonder why that brain of her's so ginormous.

Seeing my friends have not reached yet, I walked out to the sakura tree planted at the backyard, climbed onto the sturdiest branch and laid down. Sakura petals fell on my skirt randomly, oh right, isn't March the flower viewing season? I plugged my i-pod earphones in (Mikan may be in some weird RANDOM school but she's rich alright) and blast it to the max. Like right on cue, my current fave song appeared.

_**According to you- Orianthi**_

According to you

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right.

According to you

I'm difficult,

hard to please,

forever changing my mind.

I'm a mess in a dress,

Can't show up on time,

Even if it would save my life.

According to you. According to you.

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

Incredible,

he can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

Irresistible,

Everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

So baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

According to you.

According to you

I'm boring,

I'm moody,

You can't take me any place.

According to you

I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.

I'm the girl with the worst attention span;

You're the boy who puts up with it.

According to you. According to you.

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

Incredible,

[ Orianthi Lyrics are found on .com ]

He can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

Irresistible,

Everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

So baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

According to you.

I need to feel appreciated,

Like I'm not hated. oh- no-.

Why can't you see me through his eyes?

It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me

You're stupid,

You're useless,

You can't do anything right.

But according to him

I'm beautiful,

Incredible,

He can't get me out of his head.

According to him

I'm funny,

Irresistible,

Everything he ever wanted.

Everything is opposite,

I don't feel like stopping it,

Baby tell me what I got to lose.

He's into me for everything I'm not,

According to you.

According to you.

According to you

I'm stupid,

I'm useless,

I can't do anything right.

AH~~ this song, is just awesome. Wait, why do I feel there's someone watching me? I opened my eyes and looked around. Just who was there?

~~Morning Assembly~~

Finally, it's time to see the people from Gakuen Alice. For some reason, I feel excited. I can't wait to see who my partner is… Hope he/she is nice…

"Fujisaki Naoko with Sumire Shouda"

"Yamamoto Fuji with Misaka Kinomoto"

"Imai Hotaru with Ruka Nogi"

"Sakura Mikan with Natsume Hyuuga"

Suddenly, the whole chattering stopped. This silence is awkward… What's with this dark aura staring down my back? I grudgingly turned around… only to see the whole girl population stare at me with this killing aura. Come on, what's with this hostile treatment all of the sudden? Is this Natsume Hyuuga really that… that….

"Mikan, this Natsume Hyuuga guy, FYI, isn't your ordinary japanese guy. He's the voted 'The most wanted to get hugged by girls' guy, so it's best if you…"

Hotaru for once… said something useful…

SHIT.

"Oi. Sakura, you aren't gonna show me around?"

I turned, suddenly, in front of me stood this real gotta admit, hot looking guy with red crimson eyes and dark raven hair. His muscles were like, OMG! And in all, he's HOT. Explains, *shivers* why the girls are all staring at me. But me, being me, am after all, immune to guys.

"Hajime mashite, Watashi no namae wa Mikan Sakura desu~~ Dozu yoroshiku kudasai. " I said with a beam.

"Hn. You already know my name..." That guy said.

*silence*

Erm. Hello? I'm talking NICELY to you. At least have some basic courtesy!

"So…where do you wanna go?" I asked with the sweetest voice, seriously this guy's look and character contrast like totally off. OMG. Why is it do hard to start a conversation with this guy? Just what is his damn freaking problem?

"Ano… Which singers do you like? Inculde the guitarists too. Guitars are awesome, aren't they?"

"They are, indeed. Especially MJ's guitarist, Orianthi Panagaris" He said.

"You like her too? She's so cool! She's like a guitar princess! Oh have you seen her MV with Steve Vai, Highly Strung? It's SO KICK-ASS!" I said with the utmost excitement. Well, at least the silence is broken. This Natsume guy seems to have loosened up… a little…

**Ruka's POV**

"Koko, Natsume looks like as if he has found his new play toy, hasn't he?"

I asked Koko playfully, apparently, Imai-san abandoned me for the restroom

-.-

"Yeah~ Poor girl doesn't even know who he is?" Koko looked surprised, "But indeed the looks of an angel and figure of never seen before, is definitely gonna attract the devil, opposites attract, don't they, Ruka-kun"

"Poor thing, she doesn't know what she's in for…" A mature voice said.

Koko and I turned around.

"Tsubasa-Senpai. Ohayo Gozaimasu!"

* * *

To Be Continued…

So, how was this? Good? Bad? Sorry, it's a little short :(

See that button! Click it and start ranting and raving!

Chapter 2 will be out in a week's time, since my exams are nearby…

Sakura-chan


	2. Succeeded

_**Chapter 2: A short chapter for you guys to enjoy in this one week wait**_

Sakura: Hi minna-san! I'm back! With chapter 2 of talent spotted, of course. Well, woah. ONLY 2 reviews ah…. Aw man…. Pls to all readers pls do reiview kays? Mid years are tough. But history was surpisingly easy O.O. But I'm glad! I should pass… I think… :) Anw, here's chappie 2- OMG!

**YOU ARE ALLOWED TO REQUEST FOR ANY SONGS, BUT THEY MUST SOUND GOOD! :D**

Songs featured: Nothing...

* * *

_Recall: _

"_Poor thing, she doesn't know what she's in for…" A mature voice said. _

_Koko and I turned around. _

"_Tsubasa-Senpai. Ohayo Gozaimasu!"_

**Ruka's POV**

Tsubasa-senpai is this real pro senior. Damn. He's got contracts from…from everywhere. All over the world. Seven Studios from Japan, StarGlam from Japan, Warner Music Prductions from the U.S. Anyway, he was a pro.

He's got raven coloured hair, and the god-damn azure blue eyes. His killer smile was probably the one that… OKAY. Here comes one.

"Tsubasa-kun~~" This random blonde bitch flirted. She really has a thick skin. But whatever, not as if like I'm interested in this kind of girls. Flirty girls, so NOT my type. But, isn't Imai-san taking too a long time in the toilet?

Suddenly, my eyes just drifted off to this couple chatting away, well… not exactly chatting. For all I know, the guys just using "Hn"s and "Yeah"s. Show-off.

**Mikan's POV**

"And… and… You know Hayley Williams from PARAMORE! Her voice is so damn godly, I wanna have a voice like her… which is impossible." I tried my best to keep this consversation up.

Seriously, the most this Natsume guy has said is "Hn" and "Yeah". Maybe, he is a man of few words? Wait, he is a HOT man with few words… Wait. Wait. Why did the word HOT appear in my damn brain? No. I am so NOT falling for him.

Suddenly, I felt myself slip. F***. Who the shit spilled fruit punch and WOAH! Okay, this is bad, my back's gonna hurt.

As I shut my eyes and prepared for the bump. I felt something catch me. A pair of strong, sturdy arms… I opened my eyes slowly.

"Natsume?" OMG. Matsume, no no, Natsume saved me?

**Natsume's POV**

Woah. This girl sure knows a lot… Too much for her own good…

"PARAMORE!" I gave a smirk. Major fan huh?

But seriously, where does all that energy and power come from. No matter what I say, she just continues chatting. Amazing girl she is.

But the most interesting thing is…

She's actually not falling for me. How can this be?

Suddenly, I saw that brunette slip and fall. Being the 'gentleman' I was, I ran over and caught her just in time. Phew… that was close. I wouldn't be able to sleep for days and days if she fell and suffered a head concussion and became a bird brain.

* * *

Sakura: Hey people, since I am going to go on a week or less to revise for my math (ugh. Algebra and graphs!) and geog ( ) mid-years. (Singapore is academic-crazy, which means, all they think bout is studies, AH! I wanna live in Japan!) Yeah… so… this chapter may be short. I'm sorry but I've got 9 poems to write -.- my teacher is a *****. So sorry minna~~ I promise I will write a longer chappie nxt time! Ja'ne!

Pls review.

Oh. Pls suggest songs I would use for the next chappie, I've only thought of Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha… Pls suggest!

Sakura-chan~~


	3. Saved

_**Chapter 3- OMG.**_

Sakura: Oh man… I just keep coming back!!!!! I feel guilty if I don't update……. Since reviews just keep flowing in!!! keep that up peeps. Omg. Poetry seems to have affected me. Everything seems to rhyme, perfectly. AH. So funny.

Anyways, I have decided I will break chapter 2 into small parts by parts, and update fortnightly, so I won't have to keep you guys waiting. Ain't I a nice person?! LOL. Shucks, my chinese is so screwed, I wonder what I should do.

Songs featured: Nothing… Next chapter!!!

_Recall:_

_Phew… that was close. I wouldn't be able to sleep for days and days if she fell and suffered a head concussion and became a birdbrain. _

**Mikan's POV**

I actually could not believe Natsume, the man of few words had saved me. Normally, it would be the blast of the baka gun that hit me instead of the floor. Yes, Hotaru's baka gun version 7. (Advanced a lot huh?)

Suddenly, I realised that his eyes were bearing into mine. Those, deep, hollow crimson eyes. They reminded me of something, what was it??? Oh yes, the blackhole. It was as if, last time, there was a spark in those eyes, but now, there's nothing but loneliness…

"You ok?" My saviour said in the most gentlest voice, I have ever heard.

"Oh. OH! Yes! Definitely! Thanks anyway!" I stumbled up from his grasp. It felt real awkward to be so close to a man for the first time.

"She's kinda used to it, so don't worry." Hotaru's sarcastic voice came from the back. Thanks Hotaru, your comforting really worked.

As we were having our usual friendly staring competition, my eyes diverted over to the blonde guy standing beside her. He must be… be… Chotto Matte, he looks familiar… OMG. It's him, Ruka Nogi, who models for Gucci.

He looks so cool up close. They say his album is going to be out by the 10th May! Which is *inserts mental calculation done by Mikan* oh! 17 days away.

I can't wait.

**Ruka's POV**

I saw that girl, Mikan Sakura staring at me. Has she seem through my identity? When I saw her gawking at me, I just shot a smile at her. Observent gal she is. She beamed back. Wait. What's this feeling? OMG. I'm blushing!

**Natsume's POV**

That girl's staring at Ruka. What's wrong. Pfft. She's fallen for him? Hello miss, there's an even hotter guy standing in front of you…… And you just have to look at him. Ruka, you're so gonna get it for snatching my girl… This girl is interesting. I want to know more about her. But how. Shoot. Just get into Gakuen Alice, simple as ABC. Know I need a plan….

**Mikan's POV**

What's Natsume-kun thinking? He's really mysterious… Suddenly, I felt someone staring at me. I turned around and wow. Amazing killing aura you got there blondie.

"You! YOU! How dare you pull such dirty tricks to get Natsume-kun's attention! You B****! Don't even think about getting into Gakuen Alice through Natsume-kun just because he's favoured. You have to get past me first, after all, I'm…I'm the PRESIDENT OF THE NATSUME-RUKA FAN CLUB." The blondie proclaimed in an OM(Odyssey of the Mind) manner, which means dramatically.

Seriously, you should go and join the school of acting (SoA). She's getting on my damn nerves, who the **** likes this arrogant and few-words man. Watch what you are saying, *****!

"I'm SO NOT trying to get his attention, the one who is getting attention is you! BITCH!" I shouted. And I really did regret that. I really did.

Looks like Sakuragaoka is expecting another visit from Gakuen Alice.

**Natsume's and Ruka's POVs**

Wow. This is getting interesting. Wonder which girl would win?

To Be Continued…

Sakura: Hey guys cliffhanger!!!! What do you think will happen? Sorry, but I really need to study. Yet I feel guilty. Shit. I am really on a poem streak. Pls tell me if this chapter is too poet-ish. You notice it if you read it out loud. Seroiusly. OK. That's all for today! See you on Satuday night. REVIEW!

Preview of next chapter:

"You got me talk talk talking blah blah blah."

And

"I could really use a wish right now… "

Look forward to it people!!! I promise after next week, I'll post a LONG CHAPPIE!


	4. Pulled

Chapter 4: Singing Competition?

Sakura: Hi! I'm back! OMG. I'm getting famous!!!! My hotmail's filled with story alerts and author alerts. Look out for more stories and chappies my peeps! Oh. I've decided to do something interesting. I'm want to post a new story. So, anyone wanna give me ideas? Give me a few conditions, I'll try and make full use of them. Provide the genre as well, although I prefer music types :). MUSIC SAVES MY SOUL :) I really hope this story is to your tastes. I find ok, but… my writing skills aren't exactly the cream of the top…

Songs featured:

Blah Blah Blah- Ke$ha

Airplanes- B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams

_Recall:_

_Natsume's and Ruka's POV_

_is interesting, wonder which girl would win. _

**

* * *

**

Mikan's POV

~~ A week later ~~

That *****, just who she thinks who she is?! Just because she is the self claimed (Pfft) president of The NATSUME AND RUKA FAN CLUB, doesn't mean she goes around bullying people. And WTH, she's such a flirt, and a planet. I mean, doesn't she get tired of revolving around those guys all the time?

"Hey you! I hope you are ready to go down." The blonde bitch did the thumbs down sign. WTF. ACBC (Act cool, not cool). Shut your fuck up!

"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Have you ever heard of Pride comes before a fall?" I asked mockingly. Of course she flushed, ha. Got you.

Suddenly, someone tapped on the mike. God, the deafening sound. **** you blonde gay teacher.

"Hi people! As we know, Gakuen Alice is back to have a showdown! Luna against Mikan!!!"

he said with utter enthusiasm, only to be returmed by sweatdrops of everyone. Seriously, gay, you should change your ways.

"First, we have LUNA!!!"

Luna walked out in the most god. Utterly, disgusting, revealing shirt dress I have ever seen. Disgrace of the Japanese women community. Shame on you bitch.

"Well, I hope, I win, since I am the BEST, compared to the loser down there" she pointed her finger at me. "I'm sexier than her after all! *inserts high pitched irritating laughter*"

"Ok… Luna-san would you please start now?" Narumi asked, sweatdropping.

"Whatever. Don't need you to tell me, THE LUNA KOIZUMI what to do."

Gosh. What a female dog.

**Blah Blah Blah- Ke$ha **

Oh  
Ba da da da ba da da da da

Comin' out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Zip your lip like a padlock  
And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I don't really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy, let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dicks at

Musics up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop t-t-talkin' that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Boy come on get your rocks stuff  
Come put a little love in my glove box  
I wanna dance with no pants on, holla  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I'm gunna be naked  
And your wasted

WTH. Is it me, or did she just, just hitched her skirt shorter. Hey, even shorter, you'll be virtually raped.

Musics up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop t-t-talkin' that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

You be delaying, you always sayin' some shit  
You say I'm playin' I'm never layin the disc  
Sayin blah blah blah cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar it only matters who I is

Stop t-t-talkin' that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Ohh  
Blah Blah Blah  
Stop talking  
Stop t-t-talkin' that

Wow. Quite… amazing! After all, it is from a Gakuen Alice student! However, this girl singing the song, just makes Ke$ha's reputation go doen the drain.

"My, my was that amazing" the gay spoke. Just shut up would'ya?

"Now, it's Mikan's turn!"

I gave a respectable bow and spoke into the mike.

"Ano… I am going to sing Airplanes by B.O.B featuring Hayley Williams. Enjoy it ne~~"

The crowd below me gave a wild cheer. Just then I realised Natsume was staring intently at me. And my mind drifted off to what happened just now, I just flushed to the core. Wait. Who are those people. Those people with video cams in their hands? Whatever just get on with it.

Then, a thought struck me. What terrible choice of songs… I neede a rapper, a good one too. What now?

"Oi. Baka. Edited CD, take it or leave it." Hotaru appeared on stage and passed me the CD.

God, Hotaru have I EVER mentioned just how much I heart you?

I passed the CD to one of the AV personnels and started singing with the guitar on my lap. This feels like, that dream, that dream that happened last week, exactly on this day…

Airplanes- B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams

Note: Hey guys, I added in who sang what, so weird things like, 'WTF, Hayley's the rapper' would happen :) )

Hayley:  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now

B.o.B:  
Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partying, the smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glips and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance  
So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that, then I switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Hayley:  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now

B.o.B:  
Yeah, yeah  
Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job  
Before I got payed  
Before it ever matter what I had in my bank  
Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' in state relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes, then maybe oh maybe I'd go back to the days  
Before the politics that we called a rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for Decatur what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish, to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes

Hayley:  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now

B.o.B  
I could really use a wish right now (Hayley: Oh oh oh oh oh)  
I, I, I could really use a wish right now  
Like, like, like shooting stars (Hayley: Oh oh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)  
I, I, I could, I could really use a wish right now  
A wish, a wish right now

(Omg. Nice song rite???)

I opened my eyes slowly. Everyone had a stunned look on their faces. Then, WOW I got blown off stage. Natsume had this weird smirk and Ruka had this brilliant smile. Well, at least, this should have Mrs. Dog going down, down , down, down , down.

"Mikan-chan! Was that really you? That was AWESOME, don't you agree guys!" The gay praised me. Amazing. Hear the sarcasm.

"Now, we'll have the results. Amazing! Congratulations, Natsume and Ruka have both voted for you to be the winner!"

Dumfounded. Shocked. Petrified. Horrified. I was voted by Ruka and NATSUME as the winner?! Aren't they supposed to support fellow schoolmate?

Immediately, I felt that I was being fooled around. I stomped down stage and

faced Natsume.

"Hey! What is this? How can I win! She was evidently better! And shouldn't you be supporting your fellow schoolmate? If you THINK I am easily fooled and THAT easy to win over. Think AGAIN. Cuz, I ain't a weakling as you think I am."

I shooted everything on my mind at him, and he had this really shocked look on his face.

"Honestly, we were just giving our honest opinions." Ruka came over and consoled me.

"Not you too! Doesn't this seem all ironic, that a student from Sakuragaoka won a student from Gakuen Alice?! Gakuen Alice! The top music school in Japan, in the world! Well, maybe not in the world, but, it's just simply strange, weird, STUPID!" I just could not hold in my feelings. And I ran. Only to bump into a person. Not just any person, the infamous teacher form Gakuen Alice, Jinno- Sensei.

"Would you just wait Miss Sakura." He stopped me as he pulled a golden envelope out and placed it in my palms. "The choice is yours, up to you." Then he walked away. What a mysterious teacher.

I turned that envelope over. The two golden As double crossing each other, the fanciful border lining the envelope, most impotantly, the words below: To Miss Mikan Sakura.

**Natsume's POV**

Just what did Jin-jin gave to her? Wait. That golden envelope. What? WHAT! I can't believe it!

**Mikan's and Natumse's POV**

Wait. No, it can't be. Wait can it be?

* * *

Sakura: END OF CHAPTER 4!!! Chinese is over. What a relief. I got a feeling I may just pass, with FLYING COLOURS. :) and thus, I celebrated with this ULTRA LONG CHAPPIE!!!! :) thx to amanda, and all authors out there who out this story on story alert and me as your favourite author :) Thx :) Next chapter: Sunday! REVIEW!!!

Preview:

"This year's remix got rockin' electronical beats!"

And

"Defying… GRAVITY!!!!!"

Stay tuned! Nxt week's songs are AWESOME. gLee is AWESOME.


	5. Spotted

Chapter 5 Part 1- Talent Spotted Part 1

Sakura: I'm back! A break from Geog!!!! Reviews are coming in. :) I am happy. Oh oh. I have a new story called revenge of childhood memories, it's a little crossed with Skip Beat :) Here's chappie 5 part 1 enjoy! Oh sry, the previewed songs will not be in part 1 but part 2 stay tuned yeah! My mother doesn't want me to write too much…

Songs featured: (For the 1st half, the preview was for 2nd half)

Listen!!- K-ON!! (Yoko Hikasa)

Unbeautiful- Leslie Roy

_

* * *

_

Recall:

_**Mikan's and Natsume's POV**_

_I can't believe it. No it can't be. Wait, can it be?_

**Mikan's POV**

I fingered the delicate envelope, made with the highest, finest class of paper. It smelled of, well, Gakuen Alice… I delicately handled and opened the cover, to see what was in stall for me.

The letter was folded, so there was nothing I could see. This feeling, is it nervouness or was I excited. What was this letter all about?

I unfolded the letter and got the shock of my life.

The letter:

Dear Miss Mikan Sakura,

We're glad to tell you that you have been talent spotted by the teachers of Gakuen Alice. You'll be receiving a scholarship to cover all expenses in Gakuen Alice if you join us.

Comments:

Jinno: She has a wonderful voice. First time I'd seen a girl scream like that.

Reo: Amazing stage ambience. The qualities of a star is in her.

Natsume: (WAIT. NATSUME?!) Her voice was amazing and stunning. She has the ability to take over many students in Gakuen Alice. It seems she plays the guitar as well.

Ruka: Agreed with Natsume.

OMG. WTF is this. Did it just say that I am talent- spotted. ME? Me? MEMEMEMEMEMEME!!!!!

I can't believe it. My dream actually came true. It came true. Dad, Mum, Grandpa, Grandma heard that? I am going to Gakuen Alice!

I wanted to reply immeidately. As I saw the teacher walk further I shouted, "Jinno-sensei!!!!! I want this, I am going!"

He gave a slight smile. I guess that was a yes.

Just then, someone tapped my shoulder, from the corner of my eye, Natsume. Suddenly, I remembered myself shouting at Natsume and Ruka.

"Ano…ano… Gomen Nasai!!!!" I bowed all the way. Natsume just gave a smirk.

"Congrads, had saw this coming." He said, "You have what Gakuen Alice is looking for, the looks, the voice, most of all the talent."

"Geez… Arigatou Gozaimasu! See you in…in… how many days time?" I asked as if Natsume would know the answer.

"5 days time. Don't get your head too high up first, in order to prove that you're worthy of this opportunity, you'll have to compose two songs and perform in front of the class. Wellm Ja'ne cya." He walked away.

Sheesh, just what was up with him and his arrogance, to think I thought of getting nice partner. WTH. I'm in. Gakuen Alice! I'm coming.

~~At home~~

"Mum, so can I?" I shouted at the web cam.

"Darling, of course you can!"

God, thanks for giving me such a wonderful mother, I'll thank you forever and ever and ever.

"Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
What you said before  
Like how much you wanted anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again…" My handphone rang.

"Moshi Moshi? Hotaru." I asked with the usual cheerful me.

"You ready to go to Gakuen Alice?" she asked.

"Yeah~~ Clothes done, Lyrics done…Wait, why are you asking me? You coming?"

"Yeah~~ Don't only think you are the pro, I got the letter too.'

"HOW?????? I mean you didn't perform!!!" I'm utterly shocked. Hotaru was gppd at blackmailing people alright, but to this extent!

"I sent in a vid baka" This starts to make sense.

"YAY! I was thinking of how much I was going to miss you!"

"Naturally, I would have went, I cant imagine you a world without me."

Mo… Hotaru, that was mean.

"See you at the school in 6 hours time!" I said the final sentence.

"Hn. Bye."

"BYE!"

This has got to be a dream, like when I wake up, I'm still waking up at 7, oversleeping, dashing to my school. This is too good to be true. Talent Spotted! AH~~

~~The next day~~ (I decided to skip the Hotaru and Mikan hugging part)

"So… you must be" the dirty blonde hair boy in front of me looked at the piece of paper in his hand said, "Ah! Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you! You must be real good, getting talent- spotted. And you are… Hotatu Imai!" Hotaru gave a slight nod and I just smiled. "Hajimemashite, I'm Yuu Tobita, You can call me Iinchou"

What a nice boy. Imagine him, sitting beside Natsume, DISASTER. But putting that aside…

"Pls follow me and may I tell you guys that after you self- intoduce yourselves, you'll perfrom immeidately. OK? Good. "

For some reason, I'm getting nervous. I'm performing in front of a bunch of pros, I mean, won't you get nervous?

"Well, good luck!" Yuu said, "Wait here till Reo- sensei calls your name, he's your homeroom teacher, after all, you two are in the pop class."

With that he went in. FUCK. I'm shaking all over. Please call Hotaru's name first. I took a peek at Hotaru, she didn't look nervous at all, well, she is HOTARU.

"Hotaru Imai."

"Good luck." After a smile, she went in.

Peeking through a little hole, I saw Hotaru taking a bow and saying her name. I waited to see if she would say more. Then, she went to pick a guitar from the rack. What?! Hotaru! Was that all you're gonna say???

Whatever, let's see how she'll sing.

**Hotaru's POV **

That baka, as busybody as ever. Damn shit. All of them were looking at me. Esp. Nogi. He's so going to get it. I grabbed a Cherry Les Paul and started singing the first song.

**Unbeautiful- Leslie Roy**

Don't hang up.  
Can we talk?  
So confused  
It's like im lost.  
What went wrong?  
what made you go?  
Don't pretend you don't know  
This is me  
Im unchangeable

When did we  
Fall apart?  
Or did you lie  
From the start?  
When you said  
Its only you  
I was blind  
Such a fool  
Thinking we  
Were unbreakable

It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
was it something that I did?  
Cuz I gotta know  
What made me unbeautiful.

Ive been told  
Whats done is done  
To let it go  
And carry on  
And deep inside  
I know that's true  
Im stuck in time  
Im stuck on you  
We were still untouchable

It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more.  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cuz I gotta know  
What made me unbeautiful

Wake up, wake up, wake up  
Cuz im only dreaming  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my head now

Because we're much better  
All together  
Can't let go.

It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cuz I gotta know  
What made me unbeautiful

It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cuz I gotta know  
What made me unbeautiful

Make me unbeautiful

(For this song, go visit www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bf8paAHIVLY)

I opened my eyes. This song's not bad I guess. But I'm quite surprised to see opened jaws and widened eyes. Don't tell me their standard of music wasn't that high. Even Nogi was surprised. He's gotta be. I looked at Reo-sensei. He looked satisfied and gave me a nod. Yosh, the next song.

**Listen!!- K-ON!! (Yoko Hikasa)**

It's deep deep Kokoro no okufukaku  
Nan ni mo hibikanakatta SANKUCHUARI ni  
heat heat Higatsuichatta kara modorenai  
It's shock shock Shougeki hasshin shite  
Dokomademo Nee issho ni ikou yo tte  
rock rock Oto no arashi Tsunami Sasoiau

Otoshita PIKKU Oreta SUTIKKU  
Zenzen mondai nai  
Onaji SAUNDO no naka ni iru Sore ga jitsu ha kiseki

We'll sing Utau yo Kanjiru Sono mama  
Donna ni chiisakute mo Sekai de hitotsu no uta  
Kyou shinde mo kuyamanai tte kurai  
Zenryoku de ikitai n da  
Hanate passionate  
Watashi tachi no, Kore ga PRECIOUS Heart Beat  
Utau yo

Non sweet sweet Amai kotoba yori  
Honne ga kokochi ii desho Touch of mind Sou  
wit wit Kikasete tanoshiku ne Zutto itsumo  
Non stop stop Umareru omoi ha  
Hikari yori saki wo isoideru kara  
rock rock Oto de tsukamaete Tsutaenakya

Hashiru RIZUMU Kurutta CHUUNINGU  
Zenbu Souteinai  
Onaji yume eranderu Sore ga asu he no PAWAA

We'll shout Sakebu yo away na SUTEEJI demo  
Donna ni kowakute mo Hitorikiri ja nai kara  
Mikansei datte kamawanai  
Honki kanadetai n da  
Todoke truthfulness  
Yatto aeta ne, Kore ga TREASURE Heart Beat

We want to know…to live…to love  
Kazoekirenai inori  
Koe ni shite Hane ni shite Can Fly High

We'll sing Utau yo Kanjiru Sono mama  
Donna ni chiisakute mo Sekai de hitotsu no uta  
Kyou shinde mo kuyamanai tte kurai  
Zenryoku de ikitai n da  
Hanate passionate  
Watashi tachi no, Kore ga PRECIOUS Heart Beat  
Utau yo TREASURE Heart Beat  
Listen!!

(For this song, go visit .com/watch?v=tpDa-r-0MTc)

This song was slightly better, I guess. I took a slanted peek at Mikan, her eyes were all big and watery, as usual the hotaru-you-are-so-awesome look. And I shot her back the I-know-I'm-awesome-don't-look-at-me-like-that stare. And the usual ego look would be the reply. I put the guitar back on it's rack. Good Luck Mikan.

* * *

Sakura: How was that? The next half will be up tomorrow!!!! :) Review!

Preview:

"Hanate kokoro…."

"I'm through with playing by the rules"

AND

"So in sync…"


	6. Pinned

Chapter 5 Part 2- AH!

Sakura: I'm back!!!! Thx to amanda :), rena-miko, midnight-snow, and woo-hoo for supporting me. Seriously, I think my story is okay now :) receiving so much praises. But still cant be compared to those with the talent!!!! HAAH!!!!!!

Okay! Enjoy Chapter 5 Part 2- AH! (the title is random, I couldn't think of anything and went ah!!! And wrote Ah. I know, I rock.

Songs featured:

United State of Pop, Blame it on the Pop- DJ Earworm

Defying Gravity- Glee Cast

Only my Railgun- Fripside

_Recall:_

_**Hotaru's POV**_

_Good luck Mikan…_

**Mikan's POV**

DOKI. DOKI. DOKI. My heart thumped as I saw her make her way to huh?! Her partner! OH… Don't tell me…

"Mikan Sakura!" DAMN. Trust me to be treating this thing so lightly.

I walked in with the same legs and hands going out at the same time. SHAME ON YOU MIKAN SAKURA! I scolded myself.

"Ha…Ba…Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa…" Before I could finish introducing myself, someone interuptted me, "We know your name, just get started already" I looked up angrily, it was him. I knew it. That air of EGONESS. ARROGANT BASTARD! JERK!!!! Him. Nastume Hyuuga. "Whatever, Hyuuga!" I shouted at him.

"Hey how dare you insult MY Natsume- kun!" Oh my, the new president of the fan club? How lame -.- are all the people here lameos?

"Seaweed, shut your big fat ass up. Sakura start." Natsume glared at seaweed and stared intently at me.

"Hmmph!" I ignored his stare and grabbed the Warwick on the guitar rack. Rich people, branded guitars even.

"Ano… the forst song is Only My Railgun, hope you enjoy :)" I said meekly, making all boys fall heels over heads and I just gave the huh? Look.

**Only My Railgun- FripSide**

Hanate! kokoro ni kizanda yume o

Mirai sae okizari ni shite

Genkai nado shiranai imi nai!

Kono chikara ga hikari chirasu

Sono saki ni haruka na omoi o

Aruitekita kono michi o

Furikaeru koto shika

Dekinai nara...

Ima koko de subete o kowaseru

Kurayami ni ochiru machinami

Hito wa doko made tachimukaeru no?

Kasoku suru sono itami kara

Dareka o kitto mamoreru yo

Looking!

The blitz loop this planet to search way.

Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. imasugu

Karadajuu o hikari no hayasa de

Kakemegutta tashika na yokan

Tsukame! nozomu mono nara nokosazu

Kagayakeru jibun rashisa de

shinjiteru yo

Ano hi no chikai o

Kono hitomi ni hikaru namida

Sore sae mo tsuyosa ni naru kara

Tachidomaru to sukoshi dake

Kanjiru setsunasa ni

Tomadou koto

Nai nante uso wa tsukanai yo

sora ni mau koin ga egaku

Houbutsusen ga kimeru unmei

Uchidashita kotae ga kyou mo

Watashi no mune o kakemeguru

Sparkling!

The shiny lights awake true desire.

Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. kanarazu

Tsuranuiteku tomadou koto naku

Kizutsuite mo hashiritsuzukeru

Nerae! rin to kirameku shisen wa

Kurui naku yami o kirisaku

Mayoi nante fukitobaseba ii

Kono kokoro ga sakebu kagiri

Darehitori jama nado sasenai

Hakanaku mau musuu no negai wa

Kono ryoute ni tsumotteyuku

Kirisaku yami ni miete kuru no wa

Omoku fukaku setsunai kioku

Iroaseteku genjitsu ni yureru

Zetsubou ni wa maketaku nai

Watashi ga ima watashi de aru koto

Mune o hatte subete hokoreru!

Looking!

The blitz loop this planet to search way.

Only my RAILGUN can shoot it. imasugu

Karadajuu o hikari no hayasa de

Kkemegutta tashika na yokan

Hanate! kokoro ni kizanda yume o

Mirai sae okizari ni shite

Genkai nado shiranai imi nai!

Kono chikara ga hikari chirasu

Sono saki ni haruka na omoi o

(To hear this awesome song, visit, www.**youtube**.com/watch?v=ekr1DGPLa28)

I dropped the guitar, letting it hang freely. My voice was dead from all the high notes. Wait. Why did I even compose a song with such nigh notes. Stupid me. STUPID!!!! Suddenly, a swarm of bees approached me, the applause! THE APPLAUSE!!!! I hyperventilated until… I saw the smirk on that jerk's face.

"Sakura- san, the next song please…" Reo- sensei seems to have felt the tension between the both.

"HAI!" I answered.

**Defying Gravity- GLEE!!!!**

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!

This time, it was worse, the high notes! My voice is officially dead. Seriously, I'm so stupid!!! Watashi no baka! I put the guitar back and Reo- sensei called me over and handed me something.

"Put this on" He instructed.

I looked at the badge, "Special star?" I cocked my head to the side. "What's this?" I asked him, while pointing to the badge.

"A prove that you're worthy of the scholarship, now, take the seat beside… Hyuuga. FREE PERIOD" Then Reo-sensei hurried out of class, leaving me standing down there like a dodo bird (dun ask me why dodo bird, this animal suddenly popped out of my mind)

While staring at the badge, I waled over to my seat, still a little dazed. Worthy of scholarship? I wonder if Hotaru got that too.

"Ne~~Ne~~ Hotaru!!! Did you get a badge?" I kneeled on my chair and asked.

"Yeah, a 3 starred one. You?" The stoic look.

"Special---" I was greeted by a scream , not a class full of screams before I could even say star.

"Special star"

"Wow. The only one after Natsume-kun got it last year"

"She deserved it. She was Kick-ass man! And she's kinda cute."

"Well, Looks like someone beat Queen Bee"

Suddenly all of them crowded around my table.

"Mikan-chan!!!" Yuu said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Would you take part in the singing competition with Natsume- kun tomorrow! It would increase our chances of winning! With two SPECIAL STARS!!!"

"Singing competition? With THIS PERSON?! Nu-uh" I shook my head vigorously.

**Natsume's POV**

FUCK her. I don't get why she hates me so much. I've got a name hello?

**Mikan's POV**

Yuu continued with his puppy eyes… Shucks, I could not stand this kind of things.

"Oh…ok FINE!" After a minute, I gave in. Geez, I expected him to get off with it a minute l8r.

"OK! Good Luck!" He said with a wave and everyone dispersed.

Oh man, what trouble did I get myself into.

**Natsume's POV**

Tonight, I'm SO gonna make her mine. Wait Natsume, not that fast, you have to take it the slow way with this kind of gals, I know she's HOT, deep breathe.

"Oi. Baka. In my room, 8 p.m. after dinner, be late and I'll kill you" I said and before she could even open her mouth, ran away. First step, completed. I smirked.

**Mikan's POV**

DAMN HYUUGA!!!!!!

~~8 p.m.~~

Knock. Knock. Knock. No answer. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! STILL NO ANSWER. What's wrong with him? Cocky person. I was raising my leg and about to kick the door, when he opened it. He giggled. "Come one in… Polka" he invited me in. Wait. Polka? I looked at my raised leg and it dawned upon me, I was WEARING A SKIRT. Just great. "NATSUME NO HENTAI!!!!!!!" I shouted.

"Don't blame me, your leg was so high, anyone could have seen it." Natsume shrugged the responsibilty off.

"You should be looking in the face, not there!" I blurted, seriously, I should go make sure whatever I say goes through my mind before I blurted it out.

"Oh really, in the face?" Natsume smirked.

Suddenly, he leaned closer to me, and slammed the door close.

**Natsume's POV**

Ah. Good chance.

"Oh really, in the face?" I smirked. Since she said that, well, better make full use of it.

I leaned closer to her. Seeing that the door was still open, I slammed it shut, just in case some random fan girl walked past in barged in and a cat fight would start. Her face was flushed red and her eyes widened.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, Hyuuga." She questioned, slightly trembling. God, she's such a weakling when it comes down to this. I wanna have more fun. Wow, I didn't know I was such a sadist.

"I'm looking at you, aren't I?" I leaned even closer and pinned her small face against the wall, not right smack in, but between my two hands (you guys get what I mean).

"Please, Hyuuga! Stop! I'm not here to play with you or lose my virginity!"

OMG. And this did the trick. Virginity. I burst out in laughter. This has gotta be the worst joke I've ever heard. VIRGINITY!!! My stomach hurts! Normally, girl's come in and start stripping in front of me, READY to lose their virginity, but of course, I chase them out, I'm too young. And this girl! Once in a lifetime reaction!

**Mikan's POV**

WTF, That had me scared a little there! So he was just toying with me, to see how I would react????!!!!! FUCK you HYUUGA! I hate you!

"Are you done with me?! Had your warm ups? Can you start on the song now! I'm having a hell, real hell, of a time in here!" I shouted.

That stopped his laughter. He dusted his shirt, stood up and walked over to the coffee table motioning me to follow him.

We sat down. "Well, I was thinking to make things easier, we'll just make a remix of the top 25 billboard songs. Deal or no deal?" I asked in the coldest way ever. And "Hn" was his reply. Then, we settled down and started mixing all the lyrics up.

And we got this:

United State of Pop (Blame it on the POP)- DJ Earworm

I know you want pop, you want dance, you want rock and roll

You wanted boom boom? This year's remix got symphonic soul

I got pop, I got dance, I got rockin' electronic club beats,

I got hip-hop music with the future flow,

So don't worry, even if the sky is falling down, down, down

Gonna be ok when it knocks you down, down, down,

So baby don't worry, it's alright, a-alright when it knocks you down

When you go down, when you go down down

No need to worry, just pick back up when you're tumbling down, down, down (down, down)

It's like I've been awakened

Every step I'm taking

Every rule I had you breaking

Every move I'm making

The risk that I'm taking

The chances I'm taking

With a big smile on my face

And it never seems out of place

Blame it on the pop, blame it on the dance, blame it on the rock and roll

Blame it on the rumba, so in sync with the symphonic soul

I like that pop, I like that bass, I like them rockin' electronic club beats

Blame it on the hip-hop music with the future flow

Baby, don't worry, it's alright, a-alright when it knocks you down

Somewhere far along this road,

Stressed out, I wanna let it go, I feel down, down, down (baby are you down, down, down, down, down)

And oh, (hey) I've been traveling on this road too long (too long)

Just trying to find my way back home (back home)

The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone

I gotta feeling

Woo hoo

I found God

Blame it on the pop, blame it on the dance, blame it on the rock and roll

Blame it on the feeling of the music deep insi-i-i-ide your soul

We got the pop, we got the dance, we got the rockin' electronic club beats

We got the hip-hop music with the future flow

People in the place

Put your put your hands in the air

Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Forever united here,

Blame it on the po-po-po-po-poker face po-po-poker face

So live your life (hey!)

Let's live it up (Ho!)

If you wanna get down (Hey!)

down (Ho!) down (Hey!)

Muh muh muh muh (Ho!)

I wanna get down, (hey!) down, down (Ho!)

So baby, don't worry, it's alright, a-alright when it knocks you down

When you go down, when you go down down

No need to worry, just pick back up when you're tumbling down, down, down (down, down)

Blame it on the pop, blame it on the dance, blame it on the boom boom boom

Gotta get that rumba, blame it on the 808 with the boom boom boom

Gotta get that pop, gotta get that dance, gotta get that boom boom pow

I gotta get, I gotta get this year's remix with the future sound.

I gotta feeling,

But I never really had a doubt,

that tonight's gonna be a good night,

that tonight's gonna be a good night,

and I say the same thing every single time

you know that I could use somebody, (woo hoo)

Open up your plans and damn your free (Hey!)

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love

Stop stop stop feeling down, down, down

Can't you see love, love love?

Isn't this easy feeling love, love love?

Down down down,

It's like I've been awakened

Can't you see every step I'm taking

Don't be afraid

The risk that I'm taking

Can't you see, I've had a little too much feeling down, down, down

Can't you see every move I'm making

Every rule I had you breaking

Isn't this easy feeling love, love, love

We'll make it out of this mess.

Change your mind

Baby just say yes,

Da da da da da da da da da da..……

(TO hear this, visit, www.**youtube**.com/watch?v=iNzrwh2Z2hQ)

Sakura: END of chappie 5! Longest chapter ever!!!!!! YAY!Next chappie: Yet another competition? Tsubasa Andou?! Hope you enjoyed this. Do listen to the songs! They're awesome. Trust me. :) Keep the reviews coming!

Preview:

"Of the world that she's left behind"

And

"You can't just leave me"


	7. NOTE I'll be back!

This is no chapter:

Sakura: hihi minna! I;m so glad to have all those reviews ^ ^ and I'm honoured to be praised for god music taste:) hahas. Sry but, my mid years are here, and they are consecutive, tues and wed. so sorry, but my next chappie will be up on thurs! I promise! Do continue support this story and review!!!

Sakura-chan


	8. Competed

Chapter 6 Part 1: Yet another competition. Tsubasa Andou!

Sakura:Hey minna san! Sorry for the long wait. This is part 1. ENJOY!

**Mikan's POV**

Oh man. The size of the hall is killing me. The crowd is killing me. The stress is killing me. AH!!!! Seriously, why did Yuu send me with Hyuuga? I don't even have stage experience.

"Oi, polka, we're contestant no. 26, get ready." Hyuuga came back from the judge's place to pull the queue number.

Suddenly, the emcee started the competition.

"Konichiwa! How are all of you!!!! As all of you know, today is the annual first-term singing competition! And all the classes have sent their representatives! This years prizes are…" The students start screaming. Are the prizes that attractive, like receiving a kiss, or a date with Natsume Hyuuga?

"3rd prize is 1,000,000 yen to be chared with the class!"

"2nd prize are free tickets to see Paramore's up-coming concert"

"1st prize……… class trip to the U.S! Fully sponsored!"

The hall turned wild. Now, I get the meaning of CRAZILY rich.

"Now, first up! From class 1-G! Aoi Hyuuga!"

Huh? Hyuuga? How many Hyuugas are there in this school?

A girl around my height appeared on stage. And omg, the aura she gives off, sparkling, shining, sophisticated…

"Hi everyone! I'm Aoi…" *interrupted by the crowd's screams* "Yeah~~ the song I will be singing is……… Brick by boring Brick!!!!! ENJOY!"

**Brick by Boring Brick- Paramore**

She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Guys x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da......  
Hayley x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da.....

OMG! I love HAYLEY!!!!

The girl of stage bowed a wow…90 degree bow and walked off stage, the crowd was still screaming their heads off.

"Ok. OK! I know, she's awesome. She's Natsume Huuga's sister after all, isn't it people!" The emcee screamt into the mike.

Ok. That girl was…..HYUUGA's sister!!!!! Wow. I guess like brother, like sister :)

"Next, oh, the two top students, Gakuen Alice's pride, from class 3-D, Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada!!!!!!!!"

Ow. Ear-piercing.

Then two high school people walked out. The girl was carrying a LES PAUL and the guy was just holding a mike.

"Hey everyone, how's everything going?" the guy said, followed with a killer smile that made the girl's go crazy. "today, we're going to present… "

**Bring Me To Life- Evanesence**

(Guys, listen to the real music and pretend the alto and the rapper is Tsubasa and the female os Misaki. The effect= overwhelming)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life Among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

(Cool song right?)

Oh god. Why do I seem so failure-ish all of the sudden?


	9. Won

Chapter 6 Part 2- We WON???

Sakura: Hey people! I realised today was just Tuesday :) and since, I still have two days to finish my geog revision, and I have only 1 topic left! I decided to write part 2!*claps*. LOL. but anyways, thx rena-chan, nigh-warrior, amanda :) and midnight snow for surpporting me all these while! OMG. I'm on full hiatus for revenge!!!!! I dunno what to write!!!!

Songs featured:

YUI- Again

Automatic- TOKIO HOTEL

Solo- IYAZ

**Mikan's POV**

FUCK. SHIT. DAMN. What other bad words? I can't find any, I'm too nervous! It's already…..AH! 24!!!!!!

I am so screwed ok? I'm officially DEAD. And that (peeks) damn Hyuuga. Why does he look so relaxed???? Damn him and his stupid face.

"Thanks contestant no. 24, now…" Someone nudged me. Natsume.

"What?!" I shot him a glare.

"Look and observe at this Kaname, he's known for his real soothing voice AND the good brains for thinking about tunes." I nodded.

"KANAME!!!!!!" The crowd screamt like shit. Was he as good as Hyuuga said?

Solo- Iyaz

(This song is the song that repeats all over and over again on my phone. There are a few others, but I'll put this first :) )

**Solo- Iyaz**

Intro -  
I said I dont want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo

Verse 1 -  
See gyal we used to be a team  
Running the streets (yeah)  
We was living out our dream, ohh  
You used to be my rider  
I was your provider  
Now we separated in to two

Pre-Chorus -  
Oh and baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)  
And now you got me trapped up on this island  
Where noway to get home

Chorus -  
And I dont wanna go, go  
I dont wanna go, girl  
I dont wanna it, no no  
I dont wanna it, down low  
I dont want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)

Chorus 2 -  
Cuz I was so high  
And now I'm so low  
And I dont wanna walk around alone,(solo)  
I said I dont want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)

Verse 2 -  
You was the beat onto my top line  
Put us together  
And you affi 'it the rewind  
See, you give me a purpose  
Now I'm getting nervous  
That my heart will never sing again  
Oh, when we was burning up the airways  
They know us from the Virgin Islands to the U.K.  
See, we was on the way to the platinum and gold  
Never thought that you'd go , but you did yeah  
Yeah, You did

Pre-Chorus  
Oh and baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)  
And now you got me trapped up on this island  
Where noway to get home

Chorus  
And I dont wanna go, go  
I dont wanna go, go  
I dont wanna go, no  
I dont wanna it, no  
I dont want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)

Chorus 2  
Cuz I was so high (was so high)  
And now I'm so low  
And I dont wanna walk around alone,(solo)  
I said I dont want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)

Bridge -  
I dont wanna walk S-O-L-O (no no)  
I dont wanna walk S-O-L-O  
Oh nooo (Oh nooo)  
Solooo (solooo)  
I dont wanna walk S-O-L-O

Chorus -  
And I dont wanna go, go  
I dont wanna go, go  
I dont wanna go, no  
I dont wanna go, no  
I dont want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)

Chorus 2 -  
Cuz I was so high  
And now I'm so low  
And I dont wanna walk around alone, solo  
I said I dont want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)

(NICE? I'm kinda disppointed with myself this time, the songs were thought randomly, I didn't put much thought this time. I can't believe I actually wanted to put telephone!)

The crowd was WOW. My jaws and eyes and mouth spelled WOW. OK. This guy was AWESOME. And guess what? He was the same age as us!

"OK! ENOUGH! ENOUGH! 1 silent clap!" *clap* shhh…. "The next combo is going to be the best you've ever seen, both from 2-B, both special stars!" And that was when I realised we were up next.

Soon, there were loud whispers going on down there. Were special stars so big-shot in this school? It's just a badge!

"Hey, do better out there, they expect us to be the 'highlight' of this thing." He advised and for once, I feel like jumping off the building, this feeling's worse than taking a math paper!

"Let's invite on stage, NATSUME HYUUGA AND THE TALENT SPOTTED MIKAN-----SAKURA!!!!!" The whispers suddenly became shouts. HUH? I cocked my head to the side. I thought they were doubting my abilities. My name sure travels fast.

"WITH….. A DUET----- AND O-M-G! A remix of the top 25 billboard songs!" The screams went up by a decibel every second.

My legs turned to jelly, butterfiles were in my stomach, I couldn't move! "HEY! What the hell are you standing down there!!!!" He shouted into my ears. Oh man… what am I gonna do???

"Just go! There's gonna be nothing wrong!" He whispered as he passed the CD to the DJ. The CD we painstakingly stayed up to 3a.m. to do. No, I can't let myself down!

And just like that, my legs moved without me asking them to. And soon, I saw fuck. Lots and lots and lots of colourful banners! OUCH. My eyes. On them, Natsume, marry me! Natsume DATE ME!!!!! I'm so gonna make you pay for this, like seriously. Hyuuga soon joined me on stage and did the intro.

"Hi people." Wow, nice intro! Before he could continue, the AV personnel came out and said the best present I had ever heard. "Ano!!! The CD has no tracks on it! Are you sure, you saved something in?"

F.U.C.K What did he just say.

"Sorry people, due to some techinical problems, we're gonna take a short break" the emcee said.

"What happened?" I asked. I had speciafically watched Natsume burn the track into the CD. And had opened it 10 times this morning. There was nothing wrong!

**Natusme's POV**

I watched her fluster. Me myself was also quite nervous, I thought there was nothing wrong this morning. Just then, someone popped up in my head. DAMN YOU EFFING BITCH.

**Mikan's POV**

OH man! OH MAN!!!!!

"Sorry, Mikan, Natsume, could you both do impromptu solos while we try to figure this out?" the emcee said.

Wait. Chotto Matte. (Wait). What did he just say. SOLO??? Solo. Right. And I let out a loud gasp.

"I'll go first, you do some preparation. BYE" great! I just LOVE you Hyuuga. You abandoned your partner! FOR A SOLO. HELLO? Wait. Open the annoyed file and delete Natsume doc. Think of a song now!

**Natsume's POV**

She had better think of something like now, but seeing her face. I bet she's thinking good. FUCK. I just came out here with a guitar, my eyes burned by hot pink, and I don't know what to sing. AH. Forget it. Let's just do that song.

**Automatic- TOKIO HOTEL**

(They came to Singapore, yes, with Billy storming off the stage when I shoe came, so I just thought of Automatic)

Automatic (automatic echo x3)  
Automatic (echo x3)  
You're automatic and your hearts like an engine  
I die with every beat  
You're automatic and your voice is electric  
but do I still believe?  
It's automatic every word in your letter  
The lie connects the beat  
It's automatic when you say things get better  
but they never…

There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you  
It's so automatic calling comes from the crossroad  
They come and go like you  
It's automatic watching faces I don't know  
Erase the face from you

It's automatic  
Systematic  
So traumatic  
You're automatic

There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you  
Automatic (automatic echo x3)  
Automatic (echo x3)  
Automatic (echo x3)  
Automatic (echo x3)

Each step you make  
each breath you take  
your heart,  
your soul,  
remote controlled  
This life is so sick  
You're automatic to me

There's no real love in you (in background x2)  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
why do I keep loving you  
automatic (automatic echo x3) there's no real (in background)  
automatic (echo x3) love in you (in background)  
automatic (echo x3) why do I (in background)  
automatic (echo x3) keep loving you (in background)  
automatic…

.

"Natsume Hyuuga! With AUTOMATIC!!!!!! Now, everyone, since there was some computer problems, we gave them each solos. So, now, for the awesome rumoured newbie, MIKAN SAKURA!!!!"

You'd better me ready, Sakura

**Mikan's POV**

Calm down . YES! Deep breathe. You're gonna be a-okay! I put on a smile as Hyuuga walked towards me. He stretched out a hand and my hand instinctively went up and did a high five.

Right, my turn.

I ran up with my guitar and took the stage, or rather the mike.

"OHAYO MINNA-SAN!!!! (good morning everyone!) Today, I'll be performing…" Little did I know, the crowd was all going wild.

**Again- YUI**

Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni  
Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku

Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru  
Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo

Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da  
Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni  
Dare wo matteru no  
Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo  
Nani kara nogaretainda  
Genjitsu tte yatsu

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannaka  
Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagai deshou (I'm on my way)  
Natsukashikunaru  
Konna itami mo kangei jan

Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne aa gomen ne  
Umaku ienakute shinpai kaketa mama datta ne

Ano hi kakaeta zenbu ashita kakaeru zenbu  
Junban tsuketari wa shinai kara  
Wakattekuremasu you ni sotto me wo tojitanda  
Mitakunai mono made miendamon

Iranai uwasa ni chotto hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi  
Mukaiattara tomodachi datte  
Uso wa yamete ne  
Fukai HAATO ga iradatsu you ni karadan naka moeteirun da  
Hontou wa kitai shiten no  
Genjitsu tte yatsu

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka  
Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on my way)  
Susumu tame ni  
Teki mo mikata mo kangei jan

Douyatte tsugi no DOA akerun dakke kangaeteru  
Mou hikikaesenai monogatari hajimatterun da  
Me wo samase me wo samase

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
Mada jinsei nagai deshou  
Yarinokoshiteru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara  
Mou ichido yukou

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka  
Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
Kaeru basho mo nai no  
Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on my way)  
Natsukashikunaru  
Konna itami mo kangei jan

OK. That was SUCKY! I don't dare to look at the crowd who was expecting so highly of me, I don't dare to meet their glares that say, this is the talent spotted girl? Hmph.

BUT! BUT!!!!!!! I saw worse, 1) heart shaped eyes 2) dropped jaws, some tore off 3) eyes popping out. OK. Then, I was relieved and rushed off the stage before anyone could shout and then the whole hall shouts.

"That was cool" Natsume smirked.

"Wadeva." I retorted, but gotta admit, that was pretty awesome!

"NOW, NOW! Let's hush hush hush (sings pussy cat dolls, hush hush part) good. Time to announce the results. My you should see the sparkling eyes of Yuu that says, Fish and chips, here I come!!!! Yeah.

"3rd prize- AOI FROM CLASS 1-D!!!"

Cheers…. Wadeva that happened, I juz wanna know who got first.

"2nd!!!! This is a tough battle. So who do you think will win, Tsubasa and Misaki or Kaname would get it???????? YES! It's Tsubasa and Misaki, sry Kaname, you lacked AOI by 1 mark!

"1st is obvious isnt it? YEP, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura of Class 2-B!!!!!!! Congrads! You and your class win a trip to U.S. and participate in the summer camp, Camp Pop (yes people, the inspiration came from Camp ROCK!!!!!)"

I could see Yuu and Nonoko holding each others hands and jumping up and down. I smiled. How great. I won the competition.

Sakura: HIHI! Was this chapter ok? I rushed through it in 15 minutes, I even had a draft :) enjoy. Sry to disappoint you guys but, the songs may not be to your liking this time :)


	10. USed

Chapter 7 Part 1: Camp POP!

Sakura: Konnichiwa (Hello) minna! I'm back. GEOG IS FINALLY OVER. BLOCKS ARE OVER ;) AH the inspiration for songs are gone. There arent a lot of new songs recently, but I have a few :) I have 1 from GLEE, 1 from Paramore, 1 from Orianthi, 1 from Justin Bieber (I didn't want to put it, demo… (but…)), 1 from Ludacris and 1 from me!!!!! I managed to compose my own lyrics. PEACE…. It's for my music project someone pls comment :)

Songs featured: Just wait!!!!

**Mikan's POV**

AH. U.S here I come!

Why I'm going to U.S? Don't ask, long long story. I'm now surrounded in… clothes. I don't know what to pack. And guess what! We're going to camp pop. The most awesome music summer camp anyone would want to go. I mean, who doesn't want a summer, just all about music? And their VIPs are *gasp* PARAMORE and Kelly Clarkson. :) I can't wait! But there's a problem……

*flashback*

"Hotaru!!! Share a room with me!!!"

"Nope, I'm going with Aoi"

"Aoi's not going!!!"

"She begged Narumi"

"Evil…"

I turned to Nonoko.

"Nonoko…onegaishimasu(pretty please)"

"Sorry Mikan-chan, I'm going with Anna"

"Anna…wait, you're sharing Nonoko…"

"HELP ME!!!!"

I went to look at the notice board…

Ruka Nogi- Natsume Hyuuga

Luna Koizumi- Wakabe Naoshi

Sumire Shouda- ?????

Sumire's the only one not taken!!!!!

SHIT.

*end of flashback*

So… I'm sharing a room with the seaweed, she's quite okay I guess, she just is too obsessed with Natsume and a fashion freak, wear something not of the latest season and she will start screaming at you like a raving maniac…

I really can't wait.

Wonder what friends I'll meet there….

*Knock**Knock*

Who's there? I ran up to open the door. And guess who I found?

Hyuuga.

"What? I said in the most cold tone, I could muster up.

"Nice try, being cold is so not your type, seriouslt, do you hate me that much?" He smirked. Damn him. Any other methods to get girls without that smirk?

"Stop all those smirking. It's irritating. Why are you here?" my eyebrow was twitching= sign of getting pissed.

"Oh, nothing, to see how you're getting along with your packing."

"Just shoot it, I'm gonna close the door. I don't want some crazy fan girl and come in and start pulling my hair like what Luna does." I put my hand on the door knob.

"Wait, be patient. It's about Camp Pop."

I opened the door slightly a little more, this guy can't be trusted.

"The IDIOT Narumi wants us to put up a performance to impress the people there, in short the talented people from the U.S. So, you're gonna compose a damn JAP song, and I'll compose an english song."

"Why me the JAP song? It's difficult."

"Because, I'm the boss, and I make the decisions, so, good night and good luck with your," he took a peek into the messy room. "packing" Thanks for your encouragment. It helped… a lot.

"Wadeva, just get lost." I slammed the door. And heard a wince and a 'damn her' out there. Must have smacked him right in the face. Serves him right.

~~2 days later~~

**Natsume's POV**

Where's that brunette? I still see no brown hair or brown eyes. Most importantly, no ear-piercing screams.

AH. Finally. I covered my ears with my hands. Seriously, doesn't she know of the word, shame?

"Hotaru" as usual she hugged her best friend.

I went up to her. Woah. Immediately, the air turned cold.

"What do YOU want again"

"Just wanna hear your song, anything wrong? Better be something nice or else."

"Yeah, Yeah…"

TBC

Sakura: OMG.

I realised I haven been putting in disclaimers at all so, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. OK. That was nice. I hope this chappie was okay. I'm real tired after coming back from shopping with my friends…… Hope I did well…

JA!


	11. Pissed

Chapter 8: U.S!

Sakura: Well, practically I have nothing to do at home now. Exams are over, so it's super slack. No one is reviewing! ): omg. omg. omg. omg. omg. I love bai4 quan2 nu3 wang2! It's so hilarious! LOL.

Songs featured:

Gloria- YUI

Eenie Meenie- Ludacris ft. Justin Bieber

**Mikan's POV**

UGH. Finally got off the plane. Motion sickness. I vomitted 5 times! It stank. And what made it worse was that Natsume Hyuuga insisted on sitting beside me, and he didn't even help. Obnoxious and overly-arrogant guy. Anyways, we're in the U.S now. And on the bus to camp pop. And we're gonna be invited by Paramore themselves! *illusionises Hayley Williams welcoming her with a new single* but oh well. OH! We're here? That was fast.

Natsume's POV

That girl must have just realised we just reached, she was practically lost in her own fairytale. About Hayley most probably…

Mikan's POV

I got off the bus (with pen and paper in hand) and dragged my lugagges off as well and omg. they were really there. PARAMORE! I dumped every damn thing and ran over to them. And scanned then up and down, like what any fan would do. And nope, not wax figurines.

"Mikan- chan, Natsume- kun, please present your songs."

What? He kidding me? That fast?

"if your songs past their test, then we would be able to go in."

Damn. Tell us that earlier. In front of them? HAH? I shook violently. They were giving this very weird aura.

"Well then, Natsume- kun, would you?"

"Hn."

Eenie Meenie- Justin Bieber ft. Sean Kingston

(Sean)  
Eenie meenie miney mo  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go

Shes indecisive  
She cant decide  
She keeps on lookin  
From left to right

Girl, cmon get closer  
Look in my eyes  
Searchin is so wrong  
Im Mr. Right

You seem like the type  
To love em and leave em  
And disappear right after this song.  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Dont leave me out here dancin alone

You cant make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please dont waste my time, time, time, time, time  
Im not tryin to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one

Cause shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

(Justin)  
Let me show you what your missin  
Paradise  
With me youre winning girl  
You dont have to roll the dice  
Tell me what youre really here for  
Them other guys?  
I can see right through ya

You seem like the type  
To love em and leave em  
And disappear right after the song.  
So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Dont leave me out here dancin alone

Cant make up your mind  
Please dont waste my time  
Not tryin to rewind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one

Cause shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

(Sean)  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go  
Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go

Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova  
Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Cant make up your mind  
Please dont waste my time  
Not tryin to rewind  
I wish our hearts could come together as one  
(repeat)

"OK, I guess YOU pass, what about the other song?" Hayley asked with this smug sttitude.

"She's…." Before Natsume continued, I ran off, with his elastic hand pulling me back.

"Mou… I'm not ready." I whined

"Puppy eyes do NOT work on me AND if you wanna get in, just get your butt on the stage now." Thanks, a lot down here? This is only my 2nd time performing on stage, sorry I'm not like you PRO.

"Ano…ano… erm… I'll be singing Gloria… enjoy!" I whispered into the mike.

YUI- Gloria

ah ah ah ah ah  
Miwaku no tobira shorai no tenbou datte  
yuragisou ni naru seishun jidai de  
jinsei ga kawaru koishitai no ni  
okubyou ni naru mondai yamadzuminan da  
kotae wo michibiku tame ni wa This feeling  
kirisuterarenai All my Love!

Yume janaiyai yai yai yai yai?  
te ga todokisou na GLORIA  
tama ni mienakunatte

Cry yai yai yai yai yai?  
chikamichi wo sagashite mo onaji ne  
mata mayotte shimau desho

ah ah ah ah ah  
seikousha no koe takadaka ni  
kataru EPISOODO taningoto mitai  
ima no watashi chiisana heya de  
kangaeteiru kuusou no mirai ni  
toikakete miru keredo That feeling  
IMEEJI dekinai no ga All night long*

Maketenai yai yai yai yai?  
Kagayaku saki ni GLORIA  
chikadzuiteru hazu sa

Cry yai yai yai yai yai?  
Mou dare no sei ni mo shinai yo  
zenbu dakishimeteiku  
Muchuu ni narena kya uso ne

uh uh uh sakura ga saku koro ni kitto  
uh uh uh atarashii jibun ni deaeru no

yume janai hazu yo mukuwareru to shinjiteru  
hontou ha kowaii kedo  
Cry yai yai yai yai yai?  
kuyashii kimochi ga aru kara Get Glory days*

Maketenai yai yai yai yai?  
kagayaku saki ni GLORIA  
chikadzuiteru hazu sa

Cry yai yai yai yai yai?  
nemurenai yoru ni hitori  
hiza wo kakaekonde mo  
baby naiteru jikan ha nai

ah ah ah ah ah

Damn. I need my guitar this is the worst ever. Like EVER. Oh My Tian (sky in chinese). Luckily she gave that nod if not, I would have fainted.

Entering Camp Pop, we realised there's this something real wrong with this school. Yeah. Holy COWS- sluts, flying-hovering around grass-guys. OMGOMGOMG. Eww….

Just then, this girl with blonde hair came up to me. She had, heavy eyeshadow, uber red lipstick, and oh my god, overly loose tank top. And then she spoke in this heavily american-accented manner, I can't even understand. I just gave this blank look. And finally when she finished and walked off shaking her butt, I only heard 4 words: You damn japanese girl. WTF. Is she trying to pick a fight with me? Oh god, I don't even know what's her damin name and she calls me a damn japanese girl. Hello? Your manners? Don't tell me you ate too much fish and chips and went crazy. And then she turned around to face Natsume and Ruka, scanned them and wtf!gave him a smile and started flirting with them.

"Hey cuties, I would not mind if you come over to our dorms tonight"

Sheesh how bitchy can these people get?

"You don't call guys cute." Natsume gave this damn curt answer in the most english tone he couold use and walked away. OMG. The looks on the girls faces? PRICELESS.

Then, suddenly, I felt the bitch pull my hair. Ow. And whisper in my ear, watch out you damn whore, watch out…

OUCH. FUCK HER! Is that the way to treat a tourist? BITCH BASTARD COW.

**Hotaru's POV**

That dumb girl, I can already imagine the river of vulgarities flowing through her mind. That girl was too much, what did M---- hey, this may be a good blackmailing plan…

**Ruka's POV**

The girls were actually threaten just by Mikan's looks alone. Long live asian girls! Pfft. Natsume really burst their bubble, this supposingly camp is getting more interesting by the minute!

**Mikan's POV**

Fine, yes, delete that revenge file and add the fun folder. Ok. CALM DOWN. DEEP BREATHE. And I started running like mad, for what? I don't know.

Oh my bloodie ****, is it me or this camp is humongous?

HUMONGOUS as in really really HUMONGOUS?

Well, it's the US after all. I stood beside the lake (there's acutally a lake-.-) and let the breeze blow against my face.

"Nice breeze huh? Welcome to camp pop btw (by the way)" I opened my eyes and saw this tall guy, he's half a head taller than me. OMG! He's… he's… that famous singer…

TBC:

Sakura: Hey miinna! Sorry I have not been updating recently but here's the next chappie! Oh. And I do not own gakuen alice and camp rock


	12. The Tutor

Chapter 9: Figures…

Sakura: HI people! I'm back! Haiz… no reviews….. ok anyways… HERE is the new chappie!

Songs featured:

Shut up and Kiss me- Orianthi

Battlefield- Jordin Sparks

**Mikan's POV**

It's that super super famous singer! Who was it? Oh yeah… Persona (stage name) (sry, people, instead of Persona being some weird old guy, who is damn evil, this is gonna be something different! I stared at her with the super unlady like eyes and got hit by something. "If you're from gakuen alice, stop it." Hotaru! -.- I swear I'll kill you for breaking this precious moment.

But anyways, standing right in front of me, really is the person! The person who won 4 grammies and got the album of the year (in my fanfic world) awards! And guess what he's only 23! But, please don't compare her to that girl, shit, I just have to forget his name… RIGHT! Justin Bieber. Persona is way awesomer. You know, he screams damn well, not scream scream but sing scream, omg. it's damn… ah…. And and…. I bet all my money that he could be the top earning teen singer now, excluding Bieber.

"Your friend's really funny, never seen someone as sarcastic as me until she came along." He talked to me. It broke my trail of thought and I snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah! She's got a GINORMOUS brain." I said sheepishly. "pfft. Anyways, welcome, I am the vocal training coach down here, if you have any problems, feel free to come to me. And oh, the girl who pulled your hair just now is the daughter of the camp manager, so I warn you, do not look for something to do, even of it's the last thing on earth!" With that, we burst out into laughter. First friend, made.

**Natsume's POV**

Seriously, just how big can this campus get. America is America. Damn. Just where is Polka? Seaweed's gonna kill me if I don't find her.

*Flashback*

"Natsume-kun…"

Oh, get off bitch.

"Do you know where's DARLING Mikan?"

I twitched my eyebrow, DARLING?

"Go and FIND HER NOW! IF not, you owe me a KISS! ON THE LIPS!"

I ran. I had to tell her about tonight's bandslam anyways.

*End of Flashback*

And that was how I ended up looking for Polka. Just where the fuck are you appear right here, right now?

And speaking of the devil, I heard this laugh coming from the lake. Wait, there's lake. Target, spotted.

**Mikan's POV**

Hmm… Persona's quite a nice guy actually, not as sarcastic as he thought himself to be. Well, at least way better than that person walking towards me with that bastardly frown on his face.

"sorry… Persona, nice to meet you, I'm borrowing her for a while…" The bastard said.

"Now what.' I broke off the grip from his hand. That hurt like shit.

"There's a bandslam tonight. Appear, or… I owe someone something, bye and meet SEAWEED at the clubhouse at 4:00, she'd kill you if you don't. Ja."

He walked off.

OK. 100% confirmed, Persona is way cooler and smarter than he is. Well, at least Persona knows how to please girls. He does NOT.

**BANDSLAM~~~~**

"Hi people! Tonights, bandslam! Drumroll! We get different people to play for us tonight. Now, let's invite, Megane McCarly to sing us, SHUT UP AND KISS ME!"

Orianthi- Shut up and Kiss me

You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game

I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

So shut up!  
So shut up!

I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughing and you get mad  
It's my little game

Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it

Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast  
Oooooh yeah …

So shut up!

Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can (can) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just so freakin' full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

OMG. Is it me? Or she's damn freaking good with her vocals AND guitar, Speaking of which, who's the guitar trainer here?

"And that, was one. AWESOME. AWFULLY ROCKING PERFORMANCE!"

"Now, it's time for… Pauline Scotts."

It's that girl, that bitch who scolded me damn jap girl. That birdbrain. She's on stage blowing kisses to…to… I followed her direction, oh, fuck, it should have known, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hey Mikan," I turned around it was Persona, I diverted my attention from Natsume to him. Seriously, if I were to choose him over that bastard, I would choose the guy sitting beside me.

"Hey Persona, the's bitch is up. Scotts… sounds familiar"

"Don't be surprised, her attitude is a little weird and off, but, her voice is quite strong."

"And why?"

"I train her."

"Figures."

**Battlefield- Jordin Sparks**

(NOTE: Hey people, I know this song is damn last year, but I am a fan of Jordin Sparks, so :) enjoy!)

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield

One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
'Cause baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(Fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor

Why does love always feel like?  
Why does love always feel like?  
A battlefield, a battlefield

I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

(OMG. This is the damn nice song that surpassed the 400 mark in itunes. LOL.)

"And… that was PAULINE SCOTTS!"

I do not want to admit but I have to admit that this girl is good. Well….figures, her trainer is Persona after all.

**Persona's POV**

Too bad, Pauline hates this girl. Pretty cool girl this one… *sigh*, this would be an interesting game, the final jam…

Sakura: HI! People! I am back, with chapter 9, omg. omg. omg. I just came back frm Malacca, in Malaysia, hot and sunny…. *whines* but anyway enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK, GAKUEN ALICE, ANY OF THIS SONGS! BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT.


	13. Confession

Chapter 10 Part 1: Life is UNFAIR.

Sakura: Hey people! I'm back with chappie 10. It's been a long time since I updated…. Malacca is AMAZING. You guys shld go there some time :)

**Mikan's POV**

Oh well… ain't this great. With a totally messed up cabin filled with dresses and shirts and nighties, thanks to SUMIRE SHOUDA.

"Sumire, clear this out right now or I swear all these will go straight into the dustbin. And I'm not kidding."

"Darling, you must understand the wonders of the fashion world. Getting stuck in the small old-fashioned world of yours ain't getting you nowhere."

"Oh god, what is this, stilettoes? And ugh! Uncapped nail polish. This room stinks."

"How dare you insult…."

*knock*X3

I went up to open the door, expecting Hotaru with the baka gun ready to shoot. But, amazingly, it was just Hotaru. -.-

"Bakas, shut up, we need sleep, bye bye."

SLAM!

Hotaru, that was some slam.

"And continuing with my fashion talk… Mikan Darling, you should…"

"SHUT U-"

*knock*X3

Yay. This time, it would be with the baka gun, I bet all my Howalons.

I opened the door slightly. It was Persona.

"Hey Mikan," He greeted, he was wearing this half unbuttoned shirt and a tie. God, he looked damn great. "Shouda-san, I'll borrow your student for a while."

Fuck, he heard?

He grabbed my wrist and we walked to the garden outside. It was pretty dark, but the breeze was chilly. What a ROMANTIC night.

"Mikan… would you…. Be my girlfriend?"

OMG.

"Erm… Pardon?" I was in shock. Serious shock.

"Be my girlfriend." He said in a firm tone.

WTF. Persona just confessed to me. But, we only met for a day, how…how… But, well, he's a nice person, no point getting your mind occupied with Natsume… Wait, why am I thinking of him?

**Persona's POV **

First step completed. Miss Scotts, your victory is confirmed.

**Mikan's POV**

He pulled me in for a hug, a hug I never had before. It was so warm, so secure, like nothing could happen at that moment…

**Natsume's POV**

What a night for walking.

Suddenly, I heard something that struck my heart for some reason.

"Mikan…. Would you…. Be my girlfriend?"

And I froze.

~~The Next Day

**Mikan's POV**

OK. I am officially a girl with a boyfriend. No more Natsume Hyuuga. NO MORE.

Oh Fuck. Why does that name have to appear all over and over in my mind?

I walked casually down the corridor waving to the people from my class and saw Natsume walking towards me. I braced myself expecting him to confront me and shoot me with sarcastic questions. But he just walked past. What's the matter? I turned around and ran towards him.

"Natsume! Natsume! Where the-"

He already disappeared into the lift. Just what was wrong? But, whatever! It's Persona's vocal lesson next. I should be happy. Cheer Up! Watashiwa GENKI! (I am HAPPY!)

~~Vocal Lessons

**Mikan's POV**

I waited for Persona's arrival. Everytime the door chimes clinged against one another, my eyes darted to the door. And I start thinking, why is it I am so excited about dating Persona? The door clinged again and natuarlly my eyes darted over and guess who was it. Natsume. He walked in with the equally cool face abd girls drooling over him. Again he ignored me. Arrogant guy. This time, the door chiems clinged, it was Persona.

"Class, take a cap and a mike, we're gonna practice."

We did one whole ton of vocal excercises and it was tiring. Then we did some dancing. Suddenly, Natsume who was standing in the front row bumped into Persona and…

"So sorry…"

"Shut up bastard." Natsume replied.

What sort of attitude was that.

**Natsume's POV**

Life is so unfair. Persona took a step before me. F him. Huh? I'm getting jealous?

Sakura: And part 1 is done! Wait for Part 2 ne~~~~ srsly, I'm no good at writing romance… AH!

I DO NOT OWN G.A, CAMP ROCK OR THE SONGS.


	14. Possessed

Chapter 10 part 2: Final Jam

Sakura: Hey I'm back! With part 2! The songs are quite well chosen :) at least… I think… but anyway, let's start! Sry, this chapter was meant to be 1 long one, but I decided to break them up to 3 parts, cuz I'm currently very sick, and AM FORCED TO REST :( but, enjoy!

**Mikan's POV**

Just what was Natsume Hyuuga thinking calling Persona bastard. I mean, he has no right! Just then, Natsume Hyuuga threw the cap onto the floor and charged towards me, grabbed my hand and once again charged out of the room.

"Hey! Hey! WTF are you doing! Let go of me!" I shouted in the loudest voice I could muster. Then, we arrived at this dark tunnel and then he cornered me.

"Why did you accept his confession?' Natsume shouted in the most desperate way. WOW. Just what has gotten into him and how did he know? Was he eavesdropping?

"I choose my boyfriend, not you." I answered defiantly and turned my head away.

"I don't believe you!" Natsume shouted back.

What? Don't tell me he was carrying a torch for me…

"Hello, MR, then what? If I actually fell in love with you, pigs would fly… AGAIN" Well… considering pigs just flew (swine flu)

Fine… maybe, I did have a mini crush on him, when I saw him, but, seriously, anyone would get irked off by that attitude of his.

He pushed my shoulders against the wall. Ouch. "Tell me you don't love him!"

Actually, I myself am not very sure… whether I love him or not, whether it was pure admiration or was it pure pure love… but… anyways…

"Hyuuga! Even if you were the best person around now, even if I had a crush on you, I would always find someone a 1000times, or a 1000000 times better than you!" I pushed aside his hands. OMG. Has a ghost possessed him?

"Fine! Go find one now! GO AHEAD!" He shouted in my face and pointed his finger outside the tunnel.

"That's what I totally plan to do after I get out of the situation I am current-"

**Natsume's POV**

"That's what I totally plan to do after I get out of the situation I am current-"

UGH! I seriously! Can't stand this any longer. Isn't she just a normal girl. Two annoying pigtails, two eyes, one nose, one mouth, an enormous appetite! Just is why THIS HEART so damn hard to capture!

I just stood down there, not knowing what to do… wow. ME. The Natsume Hyuuga, can get caught in a situation that has to do with… LOVE… I lowered my head and kept my arm next to her head. Seriously, I wish she had not appeared in my life. UGH. Life is so unfair.

**MEANWHILE…**

**Persona's POV**

I wonder what happened… Well, the class must go on…

**Pauline's POV**

Good job Persona, they finally broke up into their lovers' fight. Let's see how their Final Jam will work out… First step completed…

Sakura: HIHI! I planned for a kissing scene… but… I didn't know how to continue! *sobs*…. *sniffs*, but….. if you guys want it, I'll try to add in or, you guys may give some suggestions. Read and Review! It's only a click away!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVV

VVV

V


	15. Accident

Chapter 10 part 3: Accident

Sakura: HI minna! OMG. The reviews! Imagine the SHOCK! Of my life when I saw 28! My eyes popped. HAHAS. *hyperventilates* anyways! Thx to all reviewers! Continue to support me! Ganbatte Sakura! *does the epicily weird 'yes' sign* anyways. Here's the next chappie!

**Mikan's POV**

After that… TERRIFYING ORDEAL! I honestly believe that Natsume Hyuuga is possessed and now what.

I stared down at the handphone screen with the oh-so beautiful text message sent to me by Narumi-sensei. Adding the 'awesome' smiley face added at the back.

"Mikan-chan~~, you know about the final jam? Don't go forming bands with Hotaru and co. yet. Could you possibly…possibly… no you must! Form a duo with Natsume-kun again. JA!"

What is wrong with Na- the gay! He pairs me up with Natsume every single time..urgh. No more… no more. this time, I am having a one on one battle with him. Humph! To prove to him that I CAN DO IT WITHOUT HIM. That arrogant, egoistic, self praising, overly confident, high headed… whatever, BASTARD.

And then, the fingers moved swiftly across the keypad typing, "Nope, not going with him anymore. I am going to do it on my own! DO NOT REPLY." I clicked the send button and slammed the phone shut. That oughta do th-

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" Damn you gay.

Gingerly, I picked up the phone and listened.

"Mikan-chan~~~~ " He pleaded.

"Sorry, I would LOVE to but NO." and down went the phone, not on the phone holder, on the floor. If he's gonna get through me with another form of communication, I am so gonna cut off all the lines in the room.

Just then, seaweed came in. I plastered on a smile.

"Welcome back…" I greeted her.

"Wow? Someone played from the wrong side of the keyboard this morning?"

"If you don't like it… I can always-" I switched on my killer aura.

"Heh heh, no thanks." That did it.

"You know life here, is damn boring, the people here, have 0 fashion sense, nothing to gossip bout. And I though of having a girls' holiday here." Sumire complained.

"And I wonder who was the one who was going… 'I wonder of I'll be able to meet Sarah Jess Parker, or…. Robert Patty'"

"Robert Pattinson" (You know, no offence to RP fans here, but, I find him the WHITEST man ON EARTH.)

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever."

I lay down on my bed, tired from what happened today. That scene keeps replaying in my head, not that I'm surprised, but it is my first time seeing that desperate type of look on his face. I picked up the poster by the side of my bed… Final Jam… Final Jam, the competition that could get you to the pinnacle of the music world. *sigh**sigh**sigh*… Life is so difficult. But cheer up ne~~ we're going back to Japan in 12 days time, and I'm gonna visit my grandpa for the summer festival! WOO-HOO~~. That didn't help a lot. But still…

*knock* someone's at the door.

Natsume? Nuh-uh. Hotaru? Maybe. Persona? Maybe. NARUMI? CONFIRMED.

I made a mental list of people who were at the door to… change my attitude along with it. And guess what, I didn't guess any of them correctly. It was some sophisticated middle aged lady who was quite hip.

"Konnichiwa (Hello)" I greeted.

"Konnichiwa" She greeted back. Then, she used her finger to lift my face, pushed it to the left, then right and back to the middle. "Looks like my daughter has a good competitior down here. Hi. I'm the camp director, Susan Scotts. Nice to meet ya! I'm sorry if my daughter has bullied you in any sense." Yeah. The bitch who pulled my hair on the FIRST DAY.

"I've a letter from the hospital in Japan, it seems to be about your family members health conditions. Okay. Hope to see you again." She handed me the letter and walked away.

Plopped onto my bed, I opened the letter immediately. Only my grandpa was in Japan now, what could have happened to him?

Dear Ms. Sakura,

Your grandfather has unfortunately passed away from a car accident. When you have come back from America, please make a trip to the hospital. The hospital sends you our condolences.

Signing off,

Yamamoto Kyoro

What. I fingered the words passed away. What is this.

I ran out to the field outside and to the festival or rather day market they had outside. I was too traumatized. My grandpa… DEAD? Then, I bumped into someone.

"Hey young miss, if you stand out here like that, people are gonna bump into you."

I just stood there, and said, "Hey mister…"

"HUH?" And he walked away.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

I walked all the way to the lake side and soon, it started raining heavily. I don't care, my clothes were drenched, my shoes were all muddy, I was catching a flu. Suddenly, it dawned upon me. I did not need to do anything.

All I needed to do was just to cry.

Sakura: Hey minna! GOD, I think this is the BESt chapter EVA! *does evil funny laugh* anyways, enjoy!


	16. Troubled

Chapter 11: Cry

Sakura: Hi minna! I am back! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE CAMP ROCK OR ANY OF THE SONGS.

**Mikan's POV**

And I stood here crying for the rest of the day. It is a full moon tonight… The reflection… how beautiful. And I hummed a tune. And took a stick and wrote my feelings into lyrics. _Ai wo sagashite tabi wo suru hikari wa_. The light that makes a journey to find love. And this is my final jam song. The song that will convey my message to my grandpa…

**Natsume's POV**

So, that baka was standing here all night long. Haiz… how long am I gonna look after her. Stupid Sumire. aLthough, I really dun wanna meet her now, and I want her to be mine… I guess, all I can do now, is just to look over her… I guess… *Yawn* she's such a trouble maker- PLOP. What was that? I peered out of the bush. FUCK. She fainted. I ran over and felt her forehead. It was damn friggin hot. Just what was this girl thinking, standing in the rain. If she thinks she got a god-damn immunity system, say so earlier, I wouldn't have come here. Picking her up (in bridal way), I carried her back to her dorm. She's pretty light for someone with a monster appetite. Sumire took her in and waved me off. Human feelings are so complicated… _I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover_. And this shall be my final jam song. The song to convey to her…


	17. Bluffed

Chapter 12 Part 1: Prepared

Sakura: HEY! I am BACK! I know you guys want music, but sry… time's not ripe yet… but enjoy kay? I'll reveal a song I'll be using for Final Jam very chapter, so look forward! This time I shall reveal… ah! Love Drunk; Boys Like Girls! ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE!

**Mikan's POV**

Everythihng was so dark, who turned off the lights. My memory was blurred. What happened. Oh. Grandpa… But this thing I'm lying on… fells soft. What is it? My eyes snapped open. I was in my room. But how?

Sumire was in the toilet and a familiar scent… Hotaru?

Yeah. I sat up. Still quite weak. Hotaru must have heard the crinkling of my bedsheets. She rushed over wuth a basin of water, with a towel in hand. SMACK. She forced my head down. Ow. And laid a wet handkerchief over my burning forehead.

"Persona will be coming in a moment. Wait for a moment yeah?" Hotaru said with a tinge of concern. I just nodded. "Baka. So what If jii-chan was… dead, you'll have to carry on in life. Fulfill his dream. Right?" It's not that Hotaru was cold blooded, she was equally sad, in fact, she must have locked herself in her room all day yesterday. Just then, something flashed across my mind. I leapt out of bed and rushed out, with Hotaru screaming my name. I was in for it… but who cares. At the lake, the words brought back memories of last night. I copied them down in my handphone and rushed back.

**Natsume's POV**

Tch. Wonder what happened to baka. Imai-san should be taking care of her now… Natsume concentrate, concentrate. I looked over to the poster on the wall. FINAL JAM. Is she taking part? I think so… but whatever crap she's coming up with, better be good.

"We were the kings and the queens

Of promise….." my handphone rang.

Eh? A voice message. From Mikan…

"Hey Natsume… just wanna say thanks for bringing me back to my dorm. I must have been heavy and all… but thx yeah? It's not that I am totally against teaming up with you for Final Jam, but… I really wanna rise with my own abilities… Mikan."

Show off… Let's see what you'll come up with…

**Mikan's POV**

Persona was in the room when I went back.

"Hey Persona!" I made sure a natural smile was there and my voice was the brightest.

"Hey darling, is everything fine? Your fever…" he caressed my forehead, "is it better? You really got me worried there." I sat cross-legged on my bed. "Yeah! I'm fine! (:" God, I feel like a dog wagging a tail at its master.

"Haha… you're so cute. Okay, I'll leave you to rest kay? Rest well! Oh! And if you can manage, get ready for Final Jam!" He pecked my cheek and walked out. I flushed… seriously. Sumire just stifled her laugh. "Mikan DARLING, so sweet right?" She nudged me. "Oh, shut it." I rolled my eyes. Oh yeah Final Jam. I took out my notebook and wrote my lyrics. Ai… wait how do I continue this? I fumbled my pockets for that handphone… FUCK. Where is it? Frantic, I ran back to the lake… my writings were gone! Was there someone spying on me?

**Persona's POV**

Poor little girl, gullible as ever. Wow. Ai wo sagashite… nice lyrics. I feel bad but… I can't back out now… can i? I went to Pauline's dorm and knocked. "Hi Persona babe, how have you been?" she flirted. "Fine, baby, and guess what I found?" I dangled Mikan's handphone in front of her. She smirked.

**Mikan's POV**

Ok. Mikan calm down. It's just a handphone… Think hard of the lyrics. Ai wo saga…shite…tabi? wo…sura? No suru. Yeah. Suru… hikari! WA! Phew. That cost me my life. Now, down to writing.

**Persona's POV**

"So…these are her starting lyrics?" Pauline asked. "Hn. And FYI, she's not doing with Natsume so…" I hinted. "He's all MINE." I nodded. "Victory is all mine." And she laughed.

**Mikan's POV**

(Time skip, 30 minutes later)

There all done! I threw the notebook on the coffee table and tucked my head under the pillow. Time to sleep. *toss**turn* I flipped myself up. I can't sleep! Ugh. I went to the balcony and leaned against the railings, crossed armed. Tonight, was a starry night. Just then, i heard the engines of the airplanes in the night sky. *sigh*, the blinking light. _If only we could pretend that airplanes in the night sky were shooting stars, cuz... i could really use a wish right now._

_Meanwhile…_

**Natsume's POV**

Finally! Done. Stupid Final Jam. Time to… it's only 10? Well… must as well take a stroll outside.

Nights here are cold I must admit. Real cold… Brrr… I went to the lounge and sat down by the fireplace. The warmth crept through my body. All of the sudden, someone grabbed my shoulders and sat down opposite me. Ugh. That bitch. Pauline… Scotts.

"Hey Natsume-kun~~" she batted her eyelids. "Hn." Was all I was willing to give. "I heard that you and Mikan are not competitin together this time." Tsk. Do not add salt to the wound. "Hn." "Natsume-kun~~" She whined, "Would you like to join my team instead? It's a ROCK BAND." "No thanks." "If you join my band, I promise, you'll have a contract endorsed with the largest recording company in america. Deal or no deal?" What a bait. But this offer, it's so easy to achieve, but… it's always better to do in a group I guess… "I'll consider." "I knew you would, you're a…" she came over to me and used her finger to point at my brain, "smart boy after all…" Then, she winked and walked off. What a weird bitch.

**Pauline's POV**

This one is so much easier to get than Mikan. HA! Final Jam, you're all mine.

Sakura: Hey minna~~~ Look forward to the next chappie! OH OH! I'll accepting suggestions for Aoi's song! Yeah, if you forgot, revise the story, she came along. Anything, but old songs. As new as possible! PLUS! I have a new story it's called His Life, Her Life, Crossed Lives, if you guys are interested go see ne~~ Pls support me!


	18. Stolen

Chapter 12 Part 2: Stolen

Sakura: ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR CAMP ROCK.

**

* * *

****Mikan's POV**

Today's a brand new day, cheer up Mikan!

Persona had asked m eout on a date, just 5 days before Final Jam! I'm kinda pissed, but well, ever since that incident, the Natsume calling him bastard incident, I have not been seeing him recently. It's not that I'm paranoid or anything! It's just that I mean, he has own life, I've got mine. Right? And Sumire was complaining about my bad fashion sense when I stepped out. Jeans and a V-necked shirt, what's the matter?

"Mikan-chan!" I heard a low voice call me from behind. I turned around. And smiled. He ran closer and filled the holes between my fingers. "So… where shall we go on a bright and sunny day? You in for some howalon?" And shit. He just had to emphasize on the words HOWALON and just after Seaweed critisized me for having gained weight. Ugh. "Um… um… No thanks!" I shook my head, trying to get rid of the howalons floating around in my head. "the pig says so…" FUCK. Who said that? I turned my head around furiously, I swore my neck cracked. OW. I knew it. Hyuuga. "Speak for your bulging stomach." I retorted.

"Those are muscles, blind."

"Fats."

"Flat-chested."

"Jerk."

"Strawberries."

"Hentai." Followed by a smirk from him that made me almost burst.

Persona coughed, just in case we forgot about his presence. "So Hyuuga-kun, would you like to join us?"

No. Say no. Say-

"Why yes?" And he stared at me. Damn him. Does he get his fill by seeing me suffer?

And the whole date was ruined because of that baka, blabbering about ,my embarrassing moments in Japan. And Persona laughing his head off. I am so gonna kill ya for today, Hyuuga.

**Natsume's POV**

Pfft. Her expression. OMG. Priceless! It's a miracle I actually held the laugh in till now.

**Mikan's POV**

(Back in the dorm)

This sucks. Persona came in for tea and Sumire is going all over him. And I am still wondering… when are wo gonna finally have some private time. True. Persona's nice, but too nice. I took my laptop out and started typing random lyrics into a new document. _How does it feel to love someone that does not love you back. How does it feel to love someone yet never get noticed. How does it feel to be stuck in this lonely world… of mine. My devil said…_ They were still laughing away. Persona seems to have noticed my silence and came and sat by me. "

"Hey… don't feel so sad. A frown doesn't suit you one bit." Persona consolled me.

"Nah, just feelin' a little bored…" I shut my laptop down and placed it on the side table.

"Oh… sorry bout today kay? I'll make up another date next time." Persona apologised sincerely.

"Promise?" I looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Just YOU and ME" He pinched my nose playfully.

_**At the same time…**_

**Natsume's POV**

Damn bitch just sent me an sms asking whether I had decided to join her band. I really want to expand my career horizons, but… wouldn't that be betraying Gakuen Alice, most importantly, Mikan? *sigh* Forget it, I'll reject it. I sent a no thanks over and threw the phone on the bed. Life sucks.

**Pauline's POV**

WHAT? He rejected my AWESOME offer? What the FUCK. I mean, hello? A contract with StarGlam, the biggest recording studio in AMERICA? He is insane? Or bewitched by that Mikan Sakura girl? I sent another message over.

**Natsume's POV**

My phone vibrated. I flipped it open. Now, she is telling me all sorts of advantages of me being with her. You know what, this scene looks familiar, like how Sharpay from High School Musical pesters the damn blue eyes guy for a scholar ship. But, why stick with hell for 5 days when you can just clinch a contract if you win the damn thing? I sent another no over and turned off my phone.

**Pauline's POV**

Is there some kind of a glitch in his brain? UGH! Damn you Mikan, damn you. But, I have Persona right? It's okay. It's okay.

**Mikan's POV**

Persona just left. Ou next date's on the last day we're here, before we leave. Gotta get back to my lyrics! Luckily Hotaru told me my handphone was at the general office, I would have died if it was really gone. I flipped open my handphone, and saw a picture of me and granpa. I really miss him. Really. If Hotaru and my mind weren't here, I would be cutting slits on my wrists now. I miss him. I really do. Before I knew, tears welled up. And I started crying on my pillow. Sumire came in from grovery shopping and saw me in this pathetic form. Then, she sighed and patted my back. Sumire, don't sigh, you know every sigh you make, you live a year less? Was what I wanted to tell her… but I was not in the mood for it…

**Persona's POV**

I held her thumbdrive in my hand like it was my prized possession. Inside this little thing were her lyrics. Her precious lyrics. Imagine her expression when Pauline sings her own lyrics on Final Jam day.

I entered the room with a triumphant smile and she stretched out her hands. I just dropped the thumbdrive into her hand. She opened it and looked quite surprised.

"Pretty impressive for a 15-year old. It's in jap… but, translate it, it all makes sense."

"Of course, the judges would be so impressed if you sing a jap song that day."

"That goes without saying." Pauline smirked.

But, I really feel bad for Mikan. Such good song lyrics, such great talent. Yet unable to shine it with the song she wanted to perform… But let's pray that Pauline's mum wouldn't find out that we are using underhand means, or she would really give a dressing down. It really sucks owing someone a debt.

**Mikan's POV**

After raining buckets of rain, I'm all ready to start again. Opening my file to continue the lyrics form just now, I was shocked when the computer said 'Çan't sense drive [F], Removable Disk'. I reached out to the side of the laptop to unplug and plug the thumbdrive, but to my utter dismay, the thumbdrive was… I felt around… and slammed the side of the computer, GONE! I crawled under my bed to look if it had dropped out. No traces of it anywhere. How could it have just disappeared out of the blue? Damn. Is this place haunted. Things disappear everyday, just like that! This is getting on my nerves, seriously. UGH. UGH. UGH. The worst is my Final Jam lyrics are in there… What should I do? Don't mention my lyrics, my whole song is done now! If… means i'll have to re-do the whole song! FUCK! What are you still doing Mikan! Get cracking! AH! I scratched my head. NO INSPIRATION!

5 Minutes later…

Still nothing on the document.

10 Minutes later…

Still nothing…

15 Minutes later…

Nothing at all.

30 Minutes later…

"SHIt. Sumire! I'm going out!"

As I walked pass the grass field, I heard someone singing.

"Beautiful girls, all over the world, I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you baby, nothing on you baby…"

I knew that voice. Natsume. I waited for more. But he already stopped.

And I thought his song would give me inspiration. Hell it would.

And I carried on to the lake side. The tranquility always revokes my inspiration machine.

I picked up a stick and wavered it in the air, drawing circles, triangles, all the shapes in that damn barney song. Suddenly, it struck me. A love story, about a couple breaking up! I started drawing two stickman in the sand and added a line between them. And the girl, still can't get over it! Gotta start now… Ganbatte Mikan!

This moment, I felt a tap on my shoulders. I turned. Natsume.

"Yo. Whatdya doing here?" He asked.

"Waiting for the right time to jump in and drown." I said sarcastically.

"How ironic, I see a lot of breaking up down there." I followed his gaze to my drawings. Hell shit damn. I quickly covered it up with my shoes.

"I already saw it."

"Whatever."

"Hn. Broke up with Persona?"

"If you wish. NO!" I bet a stabbed a stake through his heart.

Suddenly, he cupped my chin and pulled me towards him. And bam, his lips crashed right onto mine. My first kiss was stolen by a jerk! Stupid! But… It's warm, soft and hmmn… sweet? GOD, why am I thinking of this? I tried to break the kiss but his hold was too strong. His tongue begged for an entrance but I shut it tight like a clam. Then the stupid bastard poked me and I gasped. Before his tongue could reach all corners of my mouth like a snake devouring its prey, I nudged him in the stomach.

"FUCK!" He grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Serves you right. You stolen my first kiss jerk." I shot him a death glare.

"Serious? I can't believe it. Then you're too innocent. For having such sinly facial features and body proportions."

"Sick in the mind psycho pervertic alien from out of space." I spat back at him, stood up and walked away.

"Bye, girl whom I stole her first kiss."

"Bye idiotic sick in the mind psycho pervertic alien from out of space."

**Natsume's POV**

She added a idiotic. She's really getting more and more interesting. I thought those kips weren't even virgin anymore. Hm. It's gonna get tougher to get her now.

* * *

Sakura: OMG. OMG. OMG. Longest chapter EVER. NO LYRICS PURE CONTENT. PUPRE CONTENT. AH~~ I wanna sleep. *yawn*kaykays enjoy minna! PLs go visit my new story crossed lives kay?


	19. Shocked

Chapter 13: Final Jam

Sakura: Hey people! I time skipped all the way to final jam, cuz I could not wait to reveal the songs! If you want an extra chapter I can squeeze some ideas out for ya ne~~. ENJOY!

Songs featured:

Forgive me- Leona Lewis

Potential Breakup Song- Aly and Aj

**Mikan's POV**

You know… I gotta feeling that… this hall was either: imported from China's olympic stadium or designed by the person who designed the 2008 Beijing Olympic stadium, it's humongous! And it's acoustic is perfect. I shovelled my way to the front to see what number contestant was I. No. 26. Familiar much? Am I cursed with number 26 or something? Must be. I moved my gaze to the name before and after me, to see if they were strong opponents. Thank you god, I totally lurve ya. Natsume Hyuuga after me and Pauline Scotta before me. What sort of FATE is this? Aoi was number 17 and NONOKO? ANNA? Why were they in here? No… 20. But, the most exciting thing about this was… the special VIP guests: Kelly Clarckson! I want her AUTOGRAPH. I MUST HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH, I MISSED THAT CONCERT OF HERS SO I NEED TO GET IT THIS TIME. YOSH! (And I really did miss it people. It sucked, it was on the day before my history exam! I was damn pissed!)

"Oi baka, move out of the way." I recognised this voice.

"Not a chance, not unless you say please, pervetic out of space bastard." I wagged a finger in front of him.

"Fine. PLEASE." He said in the most unsincere way. But still…

I can't wait to hear him spout his vulgari-

"Are you stupid or what? Just tell me I'm after you."

"Sorry, too lazy too move my mouth!" I shouted back, leaving all the girls swooning at him.

Out of the blue, A girl stopped in front of me. I looked up, Pauline Scotts.

"Now, what do you want from me?" I asked irritably.

"If I could, your life. Just stay away from Natsume, and you'll be fine." She hissed venomously.

"Oh, Cruella de Pauline got jealous." I stuck my tongue out at her and tried walking away, but her bodyguards blocked my way.

"Listen, you little whore, you're not gonna win this competition and if you do, I'll bring you down, even if it's the last thing I'll do." She pointed her carefull manicured finger at me.

"Well, guess I'm sorry, but I won't be able to help you fulfill you wish." And walked away in another direction. Her bodyguards came up but she waved them off.

Phew. What a close shave.

**Pauline's POV **

Shit that little brat. I am gonna win. Even if you're the apple in my mum's eyes. I WILL WIN.

**Mikan's POV**

Just as I was about to get as far as possible away from her; it would be great to get out of here actually, a crowd of reporters surrounded me.

"Is this her?"

"Yeah."

I was confused until..

"Hi Ms. Mikan Sakura, we're reporters from the Teen Buzz."

Reporters?

"We received a letter from the camp director about a musical prodigy here and the picture here…" he fumbled in his pocket and showed me. "It's you… so would you mind letting us interview you?"

"Sorry, I'm no music prodigy. Sorry, but I gotta go." I was officially confused! Great.

"Ms Sakura! PLs spare us a few minutes!" The reporter pestered.

"Erm…Ano… Sorry!" And I ran off and bumped into someone.

"Itai…" I winced and immediately stood up, bowed and said sorry to the person I bumped into.

"Silly girl, what were you running from?" I looked up, it was Persona.

"Oh, some weird group of reporters claimed me to be some awesome music prodigy and pestered to interview me. I rejected but… oh well, they must have gotten the wrong person." I explained.

"Haha! It's okay. Hey, contestant no. 4 is up already, don't you need to go back stage and doll yourself up?" Persona asked.

"Nah. I rather stay natural." I glanced up at the stage. Some girl was dancing and was wearing fish-net like clothing. And I looked back at Persona.

"You're pretty enough like that." Persona ruffled my hair. "Okay, go mingle around with the rest of the contestants. Bye!" And he ran off to the judges panel.

I wandered around until it was time for Aoi, the first Gakuen Alice contestant to go up. I immediately rushed to get a seat. Gakuen Alice students were those that would get reporters and scouts from recording studios buzzing to the stands.

"Settle down. Now, we have with us, Aoi Hyuuga! From Gakuen Alice, this girl has achieved several awards, like the lyric writing competition held in Michigan and ecetera, so people do enjoy!"

From the corner, I could see Aoi peek from the curtains, did a 'WOW' face and walk out with confidence. I chuckled at her cuteness. "Go Aoi-chan!" I heard Nonoko and Anna shout. "Aoi-chan! Ganbatte!" I follow suited.

Aoi smiled and started her song.

**Forgive Me- Leona Lewis**

There's a first time for everything  
It's definitely one of them nights

_A guy appeared out of no where and joined in her dance. God move, Aoi-chan._

I knew when I looked in his eyes  
That he was gonna be trouble for me  
I never wanted to lie  
I knew that my baby would cry  
If he knew what we were doing

_I think Natsume's gonna be seriously pissed off when he sees his sister closing up on another guy. Speaking of which, where is he?_

__But if his love don't pass the test  
I gotta get it from somewhere else  
When I'm gone and I need a man  
Hope he understands  
Forgive me baby

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone

_Aoi kicked her leg forward and placed it over the other, sitting cross legged. Wonder who cheorographed this dance…_

Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me

_She closed on the guy and he pushed her away. Wow DRAMA eh?_

Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
I can wait no more  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me

Been a long time since I  
Did something good for myself  
But why should I be put through hell?  
He's doing what he wanna do  
I finally found somebody else  
Who really wants to make me feel  
Things that I've been missing so long  
And his love always passed the test

_A__nother guy appeared. And O.M.G. I covered my ears and counted down 3…2…1… screams and shouts. Guess who was dancing with Aoi now. Oh yes, the oh-so famous guy- Natsume Hyuuga. Wonder how Aoi forced him to. I felt like bursting out in laughter. _

It's a shame I had to look somewhere else  
When I'm gone and I need a man  
I just hope that he understands  
Forgive me baby

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
I can wait no more  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me

Forgive me but I need to be loved too  
Forgive me but I can't wait around for you  
Forgive me if I found a man  
Who understands just what I need  
Forgive me but I need to be loved too  
Forgive me if I can't wait around for you  
Forgive me if I found a man who understands  
Forgive me baby

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
I can wait no more  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me

_She ended off by throwing her hat to the crowd. And throngs of guys could be seen swimming to get the hat. _

"And ain't that spectacular! Aoi, wonderful performance!" Aoi bowed once again. My attention diverted to the judges panel. They were all smiles. A future was set for her. Then, I took the time before Nonoko's and Anna's turn to rush to the backstage to congratulate Aoi and must as well take the opportunity to tease Natsume. I giggled at this thought.

"Aoi-chan!" I shouted. "Great job!" I smiled as the crimson-eyed girl ran over and gave me a bear hug. "You know? I was staring at you throughout the whole thing so I wouldn't get scared, and guess what, it worked!" she explained. I laughed at that. Just then, another crimson-eyed person walked out. I ruffled Aoi's hair and walked towards him.

"Hey hot-guy, how did you even get up there?" I teased him.

"Hn. Ask that brat behind you." I turned and Aoi just stuck out her tongue and hid behind me.

"Treat you sister better, Natsume. If you don't don't come crying to me that she is trying to kill ya next time."

**Natsume's POV**

Thanks Aoi, you've gotten me into hella lot a mess this time.

**Flashback**

"Ne ne~~ Onii-chan. Can you do me a favour?" My annoying yet cute sister appeared at my door in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing here at this time? What if something happens to you?" I shouted, but I was really concerned. The last time we were at a camp, there was this crazy guy that almost raped Aoi. And I almost killed myself for that.

"Ah… I've learnt kung-fu after that incident. So… anyways, could you dance for me for my song?" Aoi threw puppy eyes at me. Ugh.

"Are you giving me a death wish?" I cocked my eyebrow, the previous time she asked me to perform with her… 2 years ago I think… I almost drowned in the crowd of squealing girls. I had to check if me eardrums were fine after that.

"Nu-uh. Which cute little sister would want to give her dead brother a death wish? Come on… if not… I'll reveal…"

"What?" was she trying to blackmail me. "Oh. Don't tell me. What did you steal from my closet this time?" is shuddered at the thought of what happened 3 years ago. Aoi threathened to give one of the hoodies I had on during the school festival to the girls if I didn't gove her a thousand to buy her dress. Little sisters…

"Oh no. I didn't steal anything. I got my info from Imai… about how you may have a crush on our DEAR Mikan…" Aoi said in a sing-song manner. I was getting pissed.

"Fine. You suck." I agreed to the request immediately.

"Thanks onii-chan!" she skipped over to give me a bear hug before going back to her own room. As she opened the door, I see why she wasn't even scared. She had brought her baseball bat. I laughed inwardly. That girl…

_End of flashback…_

And so… that was pretty much about what happened. She blackmailed m-

"Now… it's time for another Gakuen Alice performance!" The commentator announced. Mikan and Aoi looked at each other, screamed and ran out to see Anna's and Nonoko's performance. Girls…

**Mikan's POV**

"I can't wait for Anna and Nonoko-chan's performance. I heard that they are the best dancing and singing DUO. For individual, of course you are the best, Mikan-onee-chan!" Aoi said in a matter of fact way.

"Aww… you're flattering me." She was. I mean. Natsume Hyuuga was… I dun wanna admit it, way better than me. I mean… he probably has performed in Europe, China, all over the place and has a facebook fan site of over 1,000,000. yeah. Nope. I am not one of the fans thank you.

"Now. The best sing and dance duo! Anna and Nonoko!" the emcee shouted and the two appeared on stage. Aw. The light.

"Konnichiwa mi-n-na san!" The duo on stage greeted the crowd who replied with a cheer.

"Kyou wa (Today), we are gonna perform Potential Breakup song! So, we hope you guys will enjoy it ne~~" Nonoko shouted in the mic. Talk about stage PR (Public Relationship), this girls sure score.

"Drummer, hit it!" Anna commanded.

The rhythmic drumbeats came and I was tapping to the beat.

**Potential Breakup Song- Aly and Aj**

It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off

_Anna did a sweep off on her shoulders and Nonoko follow suited and they looked at each other. _

Soon you will know

_They purposefully dragged 'know'…_

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

_Wow. Really talk about dance and music sense, these guys rock my socks off. _

"Arigatou minna!" they both bowed and the crowd cheered. This duo's gonna be filthy rich in the future.

Aoi and I rushed to the back stage to give them both a hug each.

"Anna, Nonoko, that was the MOST awesome VERSION of that song."

I claimed. They smiled sheepishly. Twins were twins after all!

"Nah~~, oh yeah, good luck with yours later ne~~ we'll be cheering for ya." Nonoko patted my shoulder.

And suddenly it struck me.

_AFTER 6 MORE PEOPLE, IT'S GONNA BE MY TURN!_

Sakura: Hey minna! How was this chapter, I swear I did put in a lot of effort in the song choosing I really did! Sorry if they werent to your liking! ): anyways… REVIEW!


	20. Truth

Chapter 14 (revised): WHAT?

Sakura: Hahas. You're in for some music in this chappie. Pauline, Mikan, Natsume, Kelly Clarkson…. ENJOY! Erm… if you are reading this, this is a revised chapter :)

Songs featured:

Hikari- Elisa

Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato (It's last year-ish too but, I Love DEMI LOVATO!)

Love Drunk- Boys Like Girls

Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson

Don't Stop Beliving- Glee Cast

**Mikan's POV**

Gosh. What should I do, continue to pace up and down like this? True. I was pacing up and down the corridor of the backstage, with Natsume Hyuuga raising his eyebrow at me.

"Oi, dun stare at me!" I stopped in my tracks for a while and continued pacing. Contestant 24 was up already and after Pauline it would be me! Ugh!

"I_ keep bleeding, I keep keep bleeding love…"_ The contestant sang her last sentence and walked off stage. "And that was Mary Polsen with _Bleeding Love_! " the emcee announced. "Now, let's invite our favourite, the star with the MOST PROMISING FUTURE, Pauline Scotts on stage! Er… sorry I was a little early." The crows laughed, apparently, this guy was a huge fan of the bitch.

I ran to the audience seats immediately. "Now, let's invite Pauline Scotts! With _Hikari_!" After the title of the song was announced, mumurs could be heard from the crowd. She's singing a jap song? I'm surprised too! But… hikari… *sigh* reminds me of my previous song… but I made sure this was better than that! And that was what I thought, until Pauline opened her mouth.

**Hikari- Elisa :)**

Ai wo sagashite tabi wo suru hikari wa  
Mune ni egaku mirai e tsuzuiteku darou  
Tamerau tobira wo aketa nara  
Atarashii ashita e to arukidaseru

Kokoro no oku fukaku shizumu  
Setsunai omoi wa  
Dare mo shiranai  
Hitori bocchi na itami

Doushite na no? daiji na mono  
Nakushite bakari de  
Furishikiru ame  
Mata kanashimi wo utau

Aa~ itsushika  
Ate no nai mama ni samayou kono machi  
Nee shinjitsu sae  
Mienakunatte shimau kedo  
Shinjiru michi wa jibun no naka ni kitto aru

Ai wo sagashite tabi wo suru hikari wa  
Mune ni egaku mirai e tsuzuiteku darou  
Tamerau tobira wo aketa nara  
Atarashii ashita e to habatakou

Namida no shizuku kaze ni tobashite  
Nagareru kumo soshite hirogaru aozora  
Miagete hitori sotto chikau  
Owaranai yume wo daite ikiteyuku

Haruka na negai tsunaideku hikari wa  
Kibou to yuuki wo hakonde kureru darou  
Sugiyuku toki wo kazoeru yori  
Ima to iu shunkan wo kakedasou

Moshi kanawazu ni kizutsuitatte  
Nando demo soko kara hajimete yukeba ii  
Kotae wa sou yo hitotsu janai  
Itsu no hi ka yorokobi ni meguri aeru

(It's an extremely nice song. Trust me! Listen to it, fall in love with it, replay it!)

Translations:

The light that goes on a journey, searching for love  
Continues to go towards the future drawn in my chest  
If you open the hesitating door  
You can walk towards a new tomorrow

Painful thoughts  
Sink deep inside of my heart  
No one else knows  
The pain of being alone

Why do I always lose  
My most important things?  
The ongoing rain  
Is singing of sorrow again

Ah, unaware  
I wander like this through town  
Hey, even though  
The truth can't be seen  
Believe in the road within yourself, it's surely there

The light that goes on a journey, searching for love  
Continues to go towards the future drawn in my chest  
If you open the hesitating door  
You can fly into a new tomorrow

A teardrop floats through the wind  
The flowing clouds and the blue skies beyond my reach  
I look up, alone, and make a promise silently  
That I will live embracing the never ending dream

The light that connects the faraway wish  
It will surely bring hope and courage  
Instead of counting the time that has passed  
Let's make most of this moment right now

If you're hurt without being fulfilled  
You just need to go on and begin from here again  
That's right, there is not just one answer  
One day you'll come across joy

_And I froze. Why was she singing my lyrics?_

"Thank you! Thank you! Right now, I would like to thank someone for this wonderful inspiration for this song. Mikan Sakura, thank you." She added a little sarcasm to it. **my eyes widened.** So, she was the one… who stole my lyrics? I stood up wobbily and went backstage. I passed Hyuuga, I think. She stole my THUMBDRIVE, HANDPHONE just to steal the lyrics I painstakingly came up with for more than a week! My heart cringed in pain as I saw her walking towards me with a smirk.

"Good Luck." She said in such a digusting voice that I was irked.

"You bitch." I hissed. She smirked and walked off with her bodyguards trailing after her.

"Sakura! What the **** are you standing down there for? It's your turn next!" that voice was familiar. I ran towards the source of voice and hugged him. (I know, it's weird but…) There was a look of shock in his eyes but he just stood still. I cried and cried, I just cried until they called my name. I took my guitar and went on stage, confident after letting all my feelings out. Just as I was about to sat thanks and sorry to the crimson eyed guy I had been hugging, he ruffled my hair and said, "Good Luck. You'll beat that bitch. Will ya."

"Hell yeah."

With that, I took the stage when they signalled for my name.

Take a deep breathe Mikan, it's gonna a-okay!

Grabbing onto the mike stand. The game begun.

"Minna! Konnichiwa!" The crowd replied with a cheer. "Now, I am gonna present a song to all of you. Enjoy!" I shouted into the mike. I waited for them to settle before I started my song.

**Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato**

I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages

I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
Oh oh!

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me

You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you!  
Oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
[ Demi Lovato Lyrics are found on .com ]

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain

And again  
(And again)  
And again  
(And again)  
And again!

I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
Oh oh, oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go

Here we go again  
Here we go again!  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
...

I panted from all the dancing and singing. This has to be the most rock song I have ever written. Seriously. Then suddenly, it dawned upon me I was still on stage. And the people… they were clapping, very loudly at that. Some were whooping, some were wolf-whistling. I skipped off stage.

Suddenly. "Encore! Encore! Encore!" the crowd chanted. I am S.H.O.C.K.E.D. Encore? I readily picked up my guitar and he stupid emcee had to interrupt. "Sorry to disappoint you people, but let's leave the Encore to the last shall we? Give her some time to decide on which song she'll sing!" The crowd booed in disappointment but Mr. Emcee was already pushing off the stage.

But Still, I enjoyed it out there.

And I realised, I should have brought ear plugs for the person who was walking towards me with the high five cue was a hearth throb and he was gonna cause a-a- bomb.

"Now, girls, don't scream, security, stand by. The next contestant is Natsume Hyuuga!"

I cheered for some reason. HA. He was my savior after all.

"Hey people, I would appreciate, if you put those burning banners, shut up and listen to me. " the audience immediately quitened down. "Thanks, now get high!" What?

**Love Drunk- BLG (Boys Like Girls)**

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
(Taste it on my tongue)

The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
(Stuck in black and white)

You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over

_Aw man. With the guitar, the crowd went wild. _

He had an encore request too. Of course, but was too… nah… he walked off the stage himself. I smiled at him upon his entrance to the backstage. "Good Job." I laughed inwardly at how we suddenly became so close.

"You too. Hey, about just now… care to explain?" he suddenly had a tinge of concern in his voice.

"Oh… that… I prefer if we went out to talk about it." I lowered my voice.

We walked to the nearby playground. I sat on the swing while he sat on the bench opposite me.

"So?" He urged me to go on from where we stopped.

"Oh! *sigh* you know that bitch?" There was only one bitch. I doubt that he did not know who I was talking about. "Yeah."

"She stole my handphone, my thumbdrive, which had my lyrics in it. And she used it."

"no wonder she thanked you."

"yeah. And I was really really shocked. So, I cried. I'm sorry bout your leather jacket though." I apologised.

"It's nothing. You know?"

"What?"

"You should ask Persona about this… tomorrow or something."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, shouts and screams were heard from the hall. It had ended, Final Jam. Time foe us again? SHIT. we have not planned anything.

"Hey. Wanna do a duet?" Natsume asked.

"Fine by me. Airplanes?" I asked.

"I don't know the rap." Natsume rejected the song.

"Don't stop beliving?" We asked at the same time, stared and burst into laughter. His laughter was so low, it sounded well… funny!

We rushed back to the stadium.

"Welcome back everyone! Now, while the judges decide on the top 3 singers, who will be signing contracts with STARGLAM… We'll have our two promised encores! And a special performance from the VIP: Kelly Clarkson!"

The crowd went wild.

"Now, let's invite Mikan Sakura up first shall w-"

I snatched the mike from him.

"Hey people of the U.S and Japan. You see, Natsume and i… had decided to do a duet. So you guys in or not?"

"Hell yeah!" This bunch of girls shouted. And the crowd went high and higher.

"So.. join us ne~~" I winked and the boys fainted. *giggle*

**Don't Stop Beliving- Glee Cast **

Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people!

We ended off with a guitar strum. And I whooped! This feel… I'll never forget.

We went off backstage to take a rest. When I saw Kelly Clarkson, well, you heard my vow? I ran to her with an autograph book, abandoning Natsume.

"Erm… can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." She shot me a dazzling smile. _Finally, her autograph. I held it like it was some trophy. _

"You know, your performance out there?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Keep it up, you'll be more popular than the next american idol. You ROCKED." OMG. Did KELLY CLARKSON JUST PRAISE ME?

"Now, let's invite Kelly Clarkson to perform Already Gone for us!"

She winked at me and went onto stage.

**Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson**

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry

Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

The crowd threw flowers on stage and even broke the barrier. That's the live of the superstar I guess.

_Superstar huh? Sounds good to me…_

"Thank you Kelly for that wonderful performance! And now… it's time for the JUDGES to take the stage!" the emcee screamed like shit.

"Thank you." Persona took over the mike.

"tonight, may I say, was the MOST FRIGGIN EFFIN AWEOMEST FINAL JAM WE'VE EVER HAD! DO YOU AGREE?"

The crowd replied with whoops and cheers.

"So… let's get started with the real party yeah~~"

The crowd went wild.

"Third- we've Pauline Scotts!" OMG. you should see the look of shock on her face. PRICELESS! She expected to go 1st with my lyrics? Sorry, I create better ones after the already good ones went missing.

"And now… it's a battle between two Gakuen Alice students…"

"Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume went on stage

"Mikan Sakura." I took a small step forward.

"OK. Whoever's name is called is first okay?" Persona looked at me then Natsume.

"Hn." "Okay."

"First place goes to… THE ENCORE PERFORMANCE OF NATSUME HYUUGA AND MIKAN SAKURA!" I could see Natsume's face contort in shock. Didn't Persona say battle between us? That was pretty lame.

"Second- we have Nonoko and Anna from Gakuen Alice!" He announced even happier.

But, you could not imagine what I felt like that time… _I practically flew_

Sakura: Hey people! How's this chapter? REVIEW!


	21. Gone

Chapter 15: Jolted

Sakura: Hey! Here's another chappie! ENJOY! 333

**Mikan's POV**

OK! Today's a brand new day! Cheer up Mikan. You won! You beat Pauline Scotts hands down! Woohoo~~ And guess what, I beat my own song. The song I thought I had written so damn freaking well. Seriously, I am no mood in trying to bring her down even more. This is just great. A record signing session with StarGlam! _With Natsume_…

Shut up conscience!

Anyways. This is all like a dream. Just a few months ago, no make that 2 months ago, I was this normal student at Sakuragaoka, studying disgusting Algebra and Inertia (Physics), and now, two months later, I'm spending my time in U.S, Camp Pop.

It's totally like a fairytale, a dream, like when I wake up, I'll still be snuggling in my bed, rushing to Sakuragaoka, like a normal kid. *sigh* All of these, seems too good to believe. But, oh well, it's a fact. I'm a _star-to-be_. The best is… Luckily I didn't have to form some stupid duo with Natsume. Singing duets all the time, would be so… ugh. Working with him isnt that bad actually… I guess. I strolled along the lake.

Come to think of it, I have been here, ever since the day the bitch called me a damn japanese girl. I decided to go to the pavillion to take a nap.

And guess what the freak I saw. _Persona making out with Pauline?_

Wow. Nice drama. What the HECK? Is Persona doing with HER? I mean, Persona's supposed to be on my side. But for some reason, I didn't feel anything at all… not even my heart ached. But… okay. This all makes sense now. Pauline the bitch made used of Persona to get close to me, to steal all my stuff. What a plan. Brilliant. Just brllliant.

I stormed in front of the couple and they both looked shock.

"Mikan… look, I can ex-" Persona stuttered.

"Oh. Bullshit. Don't come up with the 'I can explain' thing, you can get it from anywhere." I spat at him.

"Mikan… don't be so…"

"Hard-hearted. Look, how would YOU." I punched his chest , "feel of someone makes use of you, to get your lyrics and then get thanked on stage by that bitch." I pointed to Pauline and she just shot me a look of disgust.

"Mikan. Hey."

"Nope, no kisses, hugs, whatsoever, we're through. And I guess, the feelings I had for you were just pure admiration. Know why? My heart doesn't even hurt." I turned around and stopped suddenly. _I forgot to do something. _

*slap!* I slapped Persona across his cheeks. I heard him wince in pain and then turned to Pauline. "Look BITCH, You never and will never ever get past me. Because." I pointed to my heart then hers. "These two places are not even an inch close." Then, I looked at Persona, who was still staring at the two of us. And this time, turned around once and for all.

Oh well, as the saying goes, yesterday was history, tomorrow's a mystery, today's a gift. That's why its called present! Breathe deep Mikan, yes, calm down. There's nothing wrong. Yes.

I sat down by the lake and took out my ipod and listened to my songs to soothen out my feelings, my shoes kicking against the surface of the water to the drum beats.

**Our Time Is Here- Camp Rock Cast**

(Sorry if you guys dun like this song. I kinda like it though. Demi Lovato!)

We're done, but it's not over, we'll start it again  
After the end of the day, it keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid, we'll do it together

Come on, come on, you know  
It's your time to move it's my time to move  
Come on, come on, let go  
Leave it all behind, your past and mine

Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to, let's go where we got to  
Out paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow,  
And tomorrow is never clear  
So come on, come on, you know  
Our time... our time is here

We know, but were not certain  
How can we be, how can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do, is travel each day to the next

Come on, come on, you know  
It's your time to move it's my time to move  
Come on, come on let go,  
Leave it all behind, your past and mine

Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to, let's go where we got to  
Out paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow,  
And tomorrow is never clear  
So come on, come on you know  
Our time... our time is here

Yeah  
(Come on, come on, come on, our time is here)

Gone are the days of summer

We couldn't change it if we tried (if we tried)  
So come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on  
So come on, come on you know  
Our time... our time is here  
Is here, yeah...  
Oh..

_Really, gone are the days of Camp Pop_

_Tomorrow, what a mystery…_

Sakura: Hey people! I know short chapter, but anyways, they are gonna leave camp pop next chappie! Cya! Review kays?


	22. Back

Chapter 16: Back

Sakura: HAHAS! I'm really currently on a writing spree. I write 2 song-fics and dunno how many chapters a day! :) anw, enjoy!

**Mikan's POV**

And the plane landed on the runways of Japan once again. *Yawn* Please, do not ask about the flight. It can only be described by one word. HORRIBLE. The contract was signed, the people were slapped. Geez, what a wonderful time I had down there.

"Mikan!" I turned around to greet the couple who were running towards me. My seniors, Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada. Don't blame me for not introducing them to you earlier on, I had no time. (Wow, nice excuse).

"Hey, how was the U.S?" Misaki asked impatiently.

"Oh… Fun, " I thought of the trail of events that happened, "Brilliant! Enriching!"

"Hmm… them what about your relationship with Mr. Hot Shot?" Tsubasa pointed at Natsume who was currently chatting away with Ruka.

I pushed his finger down, "Nope, nothing going on." I said much to the disappointment of Tsubasa-senpai.

"Anyways, congrads on the contract with StarGlam! When's your album coming out? " Misaki asked.

"Next month I think, gonna be busy from now onward!" I smiled a wide smile at them. Tsubasa ruffled my hair and Misaki just smiled. My heart felt better immediately as we continued to chatter on. The best things about seniors, is they treat you like siblings.

"Mikan-chan! MIKAN-CHAN!" I turned around to see Aoi ready to jump on me any minute.

"Hai, Hai? (Yes, yes?)" I asked her what happened.

"Onii-chan bullied me!" She cried into my chest.

"*sigh* What can I do about that idiot?" I stared at Natsume Hyuuga who was giving me the get-my-sister-off-you look. And I shot him back the idiot-come-and-get-her-yourself look.

Well, don't ask me why? We seem to have telepathy with one another. It's just plain weird.

He charged towards me like a mad bull and pulled Aoi off me. But Aoi…

"NO! Jerk! I will not go with you." Aoi stuck out her tongue.

"Imouto-wa-BAKA! (My sister's an idiot)"

"Pervert!"

"Shortie."

"Urusai."

"No. Let me go!" Aoi shouted as ne continued to pull her.

I was starting to get pissed off. They are brother and sister right? And now, Aoi is clinging onto me like a koala and Natsume is trying to be the hunter.

**Natsume's POV**

Polka seems to be starting to get pissed off! Pfft. That look of hers is so cute! _Cute?_ Tch.

"Aoi, you just won't let go huh?"

"Iie!(no!)" She shook her head.

"Fine don't go home with me."

"I stay in a dorm.'

Oh shut up, annoying sister.

**Aoi's POV**

Ha. To think I'm actually having fun. Mikan really suits my brother. She can change him, no, she can practically change his WHOLE LIFE.

Suddenly, I thought of an excellent plan.

"Aoi!" My brother was getting real real really pissed!

"Hmph! I'll only let go if you promise to go out on a date with Mikan-onee-chan!" I chuckled inwardly at my totally awesome plan. Who knows, after the date, I'll be an aunt! _Aoi… don't think sick_. Oh shut up inner voice.

"What?" my ear drums nearly burst when 'what's came from both directions.

"No negotiations! Okay! The deal is done. Onii, go out with onee-chan this Sunday!"

**Mikan's POV **

Aoi jumped off and winked at me.

Then, she signalled for me to bend down.

"Thank me onee-chan, I did you a gigantic favour this time."

I was puzzled. Favour?

"Wait Aoi-chan! What favour?" I whispered in a shouting manner.

"Sheesh, Mikan-onee-chan, you're so dense!"

_Huh?_

**Natsume's POV**

_Aoi, I'm so not gonna kill you, I'm gonna hug you._

Sakura: Hey short chappie! I wanted to keep the date thing longer so…

Hey people, you think I should put a song quote at each song? Then, I can introduce good songs to you guys at the same time! :) PM me and REVIEW!


	23. Date Part 1

Chapter 17: The date Part 1

Sakura: HEYHEY! IT'S THE DATE CHAPPIE! TEEHEE~~ ENJOY (:

**Mikan's POV**

And today was the day of the date. The so **NOT** long-awaited date. AS I tapped my shoes outside the shopping mall, I looked at my watch once again, ignoring ogling guys and gossiping girls. ARGH! He was 15 minutes late. He's so gonna owe me 100 reasons on why he's late.

"Oi. Sakura." A familiar gruff voice whispered into my ear.

"What the heck are you doing." And gave him a good elbow. I heard him wince. Serves you right, now I have had my revenge, forget about the 100 reasons. I turned and almost burst out laughing.

He was wearing this super oversized shity and cap. And I wonder why?

"So… where do ya wanna go first?" he asked me.

"Anywhere, as long it's chic." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Tch. Give me a more specific shop?" We were starting to get stares.

"Fine! You decide!"

"Armani."

"Are you crazy?"

"No."

Just then, his phone rang and I could hear a familiar voice on the other line.

"Hyuuga, if you mistreat my best friend, I'm gonna make sure you pay with your life." And before he could even respond, that person cut off the line. _Hotaru…_

"Hey, aren't those students from Gakuen Alice?"

"Yeah. I saw the youtube video of the students performing at Camp Pop. It was awesome! Like totally. Ooh… and there was this guy…he's damn HOT!"

"Totally. And that girl? She's so pretty. I envy her. OH! THEIR DUET WAS AWESOME."

When I heard this, I immediately lowered my head and walked past them. Someone actually took a vid and posted it on youtube? Daring person. If I knew who she was, I'd kill her.

"Hey, so we're going to Armani?" he asked as he approached the shop entrance.

"WTF. You reached here and then you asked the question, what can I say?" I pouted and walked in.

Oh god, fuck, everything here… 100,000 yen? 250,000 yen? Nope, definitely not something I can afford. Even if my parents are filthy rich, I didn't bring anything here except for my own savings. But, they still deposit a few million into my bank account every month, but, hell no, I am not gonna waste their money. Nuh-uh.

I simply stood by the doorway watching him walk in and out of the fitting room, looking at branded wallets and stuff. And finally, I gave into temptation. I saw this real nice wallet I knew I just had to get. It was studded with crystals and pure white leather. It felt like… the Angel Bags from Milan, pure white CALF leather. I was staring at it, going in and out of temptation. I stretched my hand to pick it up but my other hand pulled the other back.

**Natsume's POV**

I stood there as I watched the dramatic play in action. But, I thought she was rich.

"Hey, want to buy that wallet?" I asked with the intention of pissing her off.

"Yeah." She answered and continued staring at the wallet.

"Don't have money?" I continued.

"Shut up. At least I think through what I should buy, not like someone…" all these while, her eyes were fixated upon the white wallet.

"when's your birthday?"

"1st January."

'You really want that?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to buy it as a belated birthday present?"

"you will?" she suddenly turned and looked at me with puppy eyes, as if she was all along waiting for me to say this.

"Yeah. So that means you owe me a birthday present as well."

"Whatever." She said as she thrusted the wallet into my hands.

Tch.

After I paid for the 350,000 yen wallet, she walked out happily, not me, she, walked out happily with the beautifully gift wrapped wallet.

Money waster.

**Mikan's POV**

HA! Can't believe he actually bought it for me. He's quite nice actually.

Then, we made our way to this Italian restaurant for lunch. Well, I don't really like Italian, but, he said it was nice, so I just followed suit.

We sat down in a corner and he pulled out the chair for me. Playing gentleman eh? Hmph! Let's play along then.

"So… What do you want?" he asked.

"OMG! the things here are so expensive!" I exclaimed in fake shock.

"Just order, I'll pay." He said.

Well… I guess he just doesn't know about my black hole stomach then… well, the objective of today shall be: Making him go bankrupt! I laughed inwardly at my brilliant plan.

"OK. Here I go." I picked up the menu and raised my hand for the waiter to come.

"OK. I want a lobster deluxe, three spagehtti bolognaise, clam chowder, 4 panna cotta, 3 take away, erm… oh and a crab, take away, oh and orange fruit juice please." I passed the menu to the shocked waiter and smiled. He blushed and walked away. I then glanced at Natsume. WHAT? Still his same old stoic look. Idiot.

"Oh, sorry, I waved him off, without taking your orders."

"OH, it's alright. I'll call for another waiter. " he raised his hand and ordered for a spaghetti.

"You not, eating anything else?" i put on an innocent mask.

"Nah."

Still playing? Well, we'll see who'll have the last laugh.

**Natsume's POV**

She saw through my tricks huh? Since, she's acting along so fine, let's not break this wonderful moment shall we?

"Sir, here is your food" the waiter arrived, baka, ordered so much food, how's she-

OMG. I can tell now. Look at the way she pigs on her food. Pfft. I stared at her as she continued to eat her stuff. Then, she noticed me staring.

"Why aren't you eating?" she picked up a fork and stuck it in the middle of my spagehtti.

"Hn. Just admiring how cute you still look even of you eat like a pig."

"Hmph!" oh god, her face just flushed red!

After 30 minutes, she somehow finished the food and got the delivery man to send the food over to her friend's dorms.

_Hmm… I wonder how high her damn metabolism rate is…_

**Mikan's POV**

After lunch, we wandered around and attracted a lot of attention… but… anyways, we still watched this movie called the the night on elm street? Yeah, I think it wa that. Oh god, it was so funny, the people are so fake. And believe it or not, it's a GORE AND HORROR movie and I bet he bought the movie tickets with the intention of…

**MIND THEATRE:**

"_I am gonna kill you-" the ghost crept from behind._

"_Ah!" I screamed and hugged on Natsume's arm and he smirked._

_And then we fall in love and become boyfriend and girlfriend._

_~~THE END~~_

*poof*, that was probably what he was hoping to happen I think. As if I'll be scared of a mere high tech movie. Show me a real ghost, then I'll cling onto your arm.

But he looks damn pissed. Heehee!

Sakura: That was date part 1! REVIEW!


	24. Date Part 2

Chapter 17 Part 2: Date Part 2

Sakura: Hey minna! Date part 2! ENJOY!

**Mikan's POV**

After that weird and totally funny movie, we went into this CD shop and guess what I saw on the TV screen.

"Hey guys, this is me, Ayaka Mitsuko. And I am here… on TV to announce something that once you hear, you'll scream. That's right. StarGlam has recently signed contracts with two potential stars… from Gakuen Alice! And the public is awaiting for these two newbies albums! They are rumoured to be the duo from the Youtube video of the Camp Pop Final Jam, but, it is unknown! Will he be the next Justin Bieber? Will she be the next Taylor Swift? We'll fond out, next month. Catch ya guys on the next episode of Buzz…"

At the moment, my heart thrilled with joy. Well, your Taylor Swift No. 2 is gonna be revealed next month! I smiled inwardly. My dream… the dream I had before I entered Gakuen Alice is going to come true! After I make it big, I'll have songs sung with other singers, I'll go on world tours, to Europe, Asia, Australia… everywhere!

"Why the **** are you smiling to yourself?" the arrogant bastard beside me nudged me.

"None of your business." And I walked off. It feels good to be a soon-to-be-born-superstar.

"Idiot. Smiling jusst because of one announcement."

"Oh man! Come on! Who doesn't want to be the next Taylor Swift?"

"Me."

"You are gonna be the next JUSTIN BIBER." I emphasized on the two words to piss him off. I know he hates him, because of his love filled lyrics and stuff like that. Wait… did I just remember Juatin Bieber's name? Wow. That's a record.

Then, we went out of the shopping mall. Both of us were attracting too much attention and listening too much of "That guy's hot." And "That's girl's smexy." Makes you sick. If there was something I want to get rid off in the world, it would be gossip.

We walked and walked to playground near the school dormitories. The sun had set and the sky was a purplish orange. The atmosphere around us was pretty awkward and romantic I'd say. Natsume's being too quiet. I wonder what happened?

"Hey, Natsume… what happened?"

"Hn."

"Oi. Don't 'Hn.' Me."

"Hn." I was really getting pissed.

"OI! BA-"

And before I even knew it, he had drew me in for a kiss. Wait how many times has it been since I transferred into Gakuen Alice? Two? Three? But… it was still the same… warm, soft… _Am I giving in to him?_ He bit my lower lip for an entrance but I forced myself to shut my mouth real tight. After two minutes of a fruitless… attempt, he broke it off and stared at me.

"Are you an idiot? Can't you go with the flow?"

"Sorry. I won't give in just like that."

"Oh really? Why not… we play a game."

"What game?"

"Jan-Ken-Pon."

"What the shit?"

"Well, if you win… we'll go back straight away. If I win, I'll kiss you."

"Wadeva."

"Well… Let's make this game a little interesting."

"Like?"

"The starting with rock rule."

Shit. I'm no good with this rule… What should I choose… oh… Paper…

"Jan-ken-POI!"

Fuck. Didn't he say… wait…. Why is he doing the scissors sign? ARGH! I'm no good at all. Wait. I'm SO STUPID!

"1 point for me…"

"Urusai."

"Jan-Ken-POI!"

Since from just now's experience, I should come out with scissors right? And before I knew it, the rock appeared in front of me.

"You idiot! YOU TRICKED ME AGAIN?"

"How can I be an idiot if I managed to trick you?"

"Hmph!"

"JAN-KEN- Chotto Matte (Wait.)"

I shuddered. Two out of three games won mean that he wins already. OH FUC-

And once again, he took me by surprise which really shocked me and my mouth was wide open and so… he got his way… (I won't further explaining what happened in the kiss. But yeah, you guys know it. )

5 minutes later, he finally broke off and I was on the verge of kicking his balls already.

"Nice kissing with ya." And he waved with his back turned to me and made his way to the boys' dorm.

I touched my lips… It can't be… _I'm falling for him?_

Sakura: Hey! REVIEW NE~~


	25. Manager

Chapter 18: Manager

Sakura: ENJOY! AND REVIEW!

**Mikan's POV**

"RING!"

Oh god damn the alarm clocks. Curse the person who invented the alarm clock. Forget it, curse the person who found time! AND THE SUNDIAL!

I reached out my hand to slam the button but I hit the table and then I heard a thud. And then, silence. Well, that did the trick. I broke the alarm clock. Anyways. There's… NO SCHOOL TODAY. But, I still have to wake up at 7, why? Oh yes, the first day of recording. My new album! I don't care and don't know what to call it, so let's just leave that topic aside.

Out of the blue, I caught sight of the Wrigley's chewing gum on mys side table. Maybe, I should just call it Wrigleys. Then I'll just leave it to the composers to come up with a nursery rhyme. Lawl.

Picking up the brush, I combed my brown hair. Oh, bed hair. *comb* God, just get down. *comb* SHIT? *comb* I threw the comb out of the window. I'll just use gel.

OK. Bagpack? Check. Armani wallet? Check. Voice? "AHHH!" AWESOME. Check. Watch. FUCK. It's 7:30. I was supposed to meet Hyuuga at 7:15! Running out of the room like a Mad Dog, at least that's what Hotaru would say, I reached the gates of Gakuen Alice in 1 minute with Natsume looking at his watch and then shooting my a death glare.

SHOOT.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! (Good Morning!)" I greeted innocently.

"Oyasuminasai.(Good Night!)" he said sarcastically.

"Hey, an eye for an eye, you made me wait 15 minuted on the date!"

"Hn. Quick, get on the car." He pointed outside the academy. And oh my friggin god.

"How long is the car?"

"Longer than your intestines."

"Sick idiot."

I then opened the door and entered, preparing to slam the door in his face. But he just entered from the other side.

"Welcome people, I'm Kyomi Sayami, so… you two are the new-b-i-e-s…."

**Kyomi's POV**

"Welcome people, I'm Kyomi Sayami, so… you two are the new-b-i-e-s…."

What a staring competition.

"Hello?"

*stare*

"EXCUSE ME?"

*stare*

_Oh man… being the manager of this two ain't gonna be easy…_

Sakura: Hey people! Short chappie but enjoy and review!


	26. Composed

Chapter 19: Oh God.

Sakura: Hey people! Enjoy! Music involved! XD

Songs featured:

My Song- Girls Dead Monster, Angel Beats

New Classic- Another Cinderella Story, Drew Seeley and Selena Gomez

**Mikan's POV**

Idiot. That idiot. Tricked me time and time again. I stole another glance at the figure staring out the window. Stupid HYUUGA. Hmph!

Then, I noticed someone staring at me. I looked up. Who was she?

"Ano… (erm…) Sumimasen (Excuse me), Who are you?"

And she fainted anime style. Huh?

"I am KYO-Mi, SA-YA-MI, get it? KYOMI SAYAMI."

That name rings a bell… but anyways…

"Konnichiwa! I'm Mikan Sakura." I smiled a wide smile at her and she smiled back. Why do I only fume up when I talk with *stares* him? IDIOT.

"Ok… so… Ms. Sakura?"

"Oh. HAI! (Yes!)"

"Ah-hem, anyways, your agenda for today will be, first, you'll record a song, then, you'll do a duet with Natsume-kun. ''

"What? Why?"

"That, you'll have to approach the company chairman himself."

Right.

"And…?"

"That's all for today. Your school principal has informed us of your wonderful song writing skills. So we'll be expecting you to come up with a song within an hour or two?"

Damn you principal.

"Ah. We've reached."

Natsume got out of the car and I followed suit. If I got out from my side of the car, I wouldn't be surprised if I became a piece of sashimi the next minute, it was facing the road.

Then… the most horrible… well, maybe not… but, if the car was exaggerated, the building is overly overly overly exaggerated. What's this? A million storeys? A thousand?

"It's 88 storeys high." Is she physic or something?

"Okay… So… let's get in?"

She held out a hand and pointed towards the door. I bet I entered with a stiff look on my face, This place… are you sure it's not a hotel?

"Ms. Sakura, Mr. Hyuuga, the lift. 26th floor. 17th recording studio" Then, she went to the counter to do some stuff which I don't know what the heck it is, so dun ask me.

And wait. 26 totally rings a bell. Am I really cursed with 26? If I don't die on the 26th, a miracle happened.

"Polka, so… duet… what type of song do you want to sing?"

"Up to you. I feel sick just thinking of it."

"AS if I want to work with you."

"Shut your big fat ass."

"Your ass's bigger."

"God. Just shut the fuck up."

*ding!*

I love you lift, great timing. Another sentence from him, I'm gonna collaspe.

We made our way to the 17th recording studio. WOW. A REAL RECORDING STUDIO. Just then, someone pulled me on the shoulder and forced me to sit down. Then, HE took out a piece of paper and a pen and pushed it to me.

*crow flies by*

"Blank. Nothing. Non. You?"

"For once, my mind shares the same sentiments as youe dumb brain."

"Could you phrase it in a better way."

"Ok. Then, for once, your mind got cleverer. Happy?"

"There's no difference."

Then, I hummed a tune out for no reason.

"Wait, hum that again?"

*hums*

"When you try to reach for something… continue?"

"Genre?"

"Dreams."

"Lame."

"Fine. You think of a-"

"OK. OK. Chillax. Erm… But it's someone else's dream?"

"Every step that you take forward."

"Takes you right back where you've been"

"And then when you least expect it."

"And you tried about everything."

"Someone hears your opinion…."

And so… the music composing dragged on until Sayami came in. and we were done.

"So you guys done with the composing?"

"Sorta."

"Take your places behind the mikes. Headphones. Test. Can you hear me?"

"Hn."

"YEAH!"

"Kay, let's start."

**New Classic- Another Cinderella Story, Drew Seeley and Selena Gomez**

(Listen to this song for the UBER WON

Ever try to reach for something  
But it's someone else's dream?  
Every step that you take forward  
It takes you right back where you been

And then when you least expect it  
And you've tried about everything  
Somebody hears your opinions  
Somebody cares what you see

You woke me up  
No longer tired  
With you I feel inspired  
You help me find my fire

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that

Oh trying to do it right  
No rehearsals  
It's your life  
If you're doing this crazy dance  
Cause your making these crazy plans

It's just this is not a test  
You put in work to be the best  
It's a classic take  
On a brand new game  
Before the needle drops  
They're gonna know your name

When it gets old don't lose the light  
You're cold, I'll warm you up  
Your fire is hot enough, enough, enough

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Trying everything just to touch your dreams

You look so classic, fantastic  
Oh when you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that

It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised  
You're bringing back the real me  
No judgment in your eyes

Cause when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
Just classic when we met  
Now you make me new

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic, fantastic  
When you on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
(Bring the beat back once more)

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Let me see you do that

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You're the new classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that!

(Btw, PTY, means pretty young thing, from michael jackson's song, but in this song it's understood in a more different style than MJ's song. Anyways, this song is real pop and catchy, go listen to it if you want! It's from another cinderella story, starring selena gomez, she doesn't sing that well, but she does dance well!)

OH GOD. I think this is the best duet ever.

**Kyomi's POV**

Are these two geniuses or something? This is damn fri-

"Ano… Is this ok?" Mikan said from the mike.

I did the thumbs up. It deserves more than a thumbs up, but… if they got too complacent, it won't be too good for public image.

"OK. Mikan… Natsume-kun, you take a break."

The crimson nodded and walked out of the studio.

"Mikan, compose a song that will be your hit single and album's name."

**Mikan's POV**

And she asked that dreaded question, you know? The album name? ugh. I was thinking about calling it Wrigleys? Yeah that question.

"How do you come up with your album's name?"

"What, you don't know?"

"Not really."

"Ok. You knkow Taylor Swift? Her hit single Fearless, also her album name? But a lot of people normally call their first albums something that has to do with them. Like Taylor Swift, her first album was Taylor Swift, see?"

"Are you a Taylor Swift fan?"

"Her No. 1 fan."

"Bye, I don't want you as my manager."

"Sorry, if you want a career, I apologise you have to keep me."

"… Can I pass the song to you tomorrow?"

"NANI? (WHAT?)"

"I need inspiration?" And I walked out and went back to the dorm. Not in the sausage car, in a cab.

As I ran my fingers through my CD rack, I searched for my inspiration. OH man, I want the Camp Pop lake in the dorm. But, for all I know, there's only a pond, with ONE fish in it. I know, how awesome.

Then, my fingers stopped at his album. Justin Bieber's album. For no reason, don't ask me. His album… is called MY WORLD. I don't know why? Either he's too ego or music's his world. He's weird. Wow. Another record for remembering his album name and his name.

Something snapped in my head. I shall call my new song, which is the album name, MY SONG!

And I started working on it…

~Two and a half hours later…~

YOSH! ALL DONE! I stretched my fingers. I picked up my guitar and strummed, to try my new song.

**My Song- Girls Dead Monster, Angel Beats!**

(Do listen to this and sing along, its real heart warming :) )

Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi  
Sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nani mo mienai  
Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?  
Sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatte okeru no?  
Demo asu e to susumanakya naranai  
Dakara kou utau yo

Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso  
Tadashii yo ningen rashii yo  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura o arigatou

Kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto  
Sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikite ikerun daro  
Tobira wa aru soko de matte iru  
Dakara te o nobasu yo

Kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta o  
Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
Konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou

_My new song is completed, MY SONG…_

Sakura: Hey the next chappie! Enjoy! REVIEW!


	27. Challenged

Chapter 20: His song.

Sakura: So… as requested… I tried… ok I tried my BEST to create a Natsume and Mikan moment. It may not be that good, since it was not originally according to the plan… Anyways, I hope you like this chappie XD

**Mikan's POV**

"Oh come on… you've gotta be kidding. You asked me to finish this damn song in one day, I finished recording, and now you ask ME to wait for HIM to finish his song! Oh god, you're so bias, I know, he attracts you more than attract you… but, it's been a week, and how come HE lee-way, and I HAVE TO COME UP WITH A SONG IN A DAY!" I swirled around in the office chair.

"Of course, I am more attracted to him than you, but… I already said, your principal praised you not him, so definitely I am expecting more from you than him."

"Hmph! Unfair treatment." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"*sigh*, try to understand Mikan, our company is looking forward to you being the next teen star, outbeating Taylor Swift, Rihanna… Whatever, so please… Ok. If you don't like it, why not just help him with his work?" Kyomi explained as patiently as she could.

And I stormed out of the room. I wanted my album out like… like NOW? And that person is holding back my progress! I slammed the door of his room wide open and he looked at me with cocked eyebrows.

"Why on Earth are you doing here?"

"To help you, no actually, to help ME."

"Okay… I don't get what you mean but, close the door. The cold air's going out. I will sue you if I die of heatstroke."

"Tch."

I strolled over to this table and stared at the piece of paper he was staring at.

IT WAS BLANK. NOT EVEN A SINGLE WORD.

"What have you been doing the past week?"

"Thinking."

"And this!" I held up the piece of paper, "Is what you thought of."

"Hn."

"Hello? You're supposed to be better than me."

"Well, Taylor Swift writes her own lyrics…"

"Justin Bieber does too."

"Don't call me that guy. I'm not him."

"Fine! THE… THE NEXT… KANYE WEST"

"You're weird, calling me the guy who dissed you. But fine, can't wait to diss you at the MTVs."

"Shut up. Anyways, fighting will get us no where, so let's get started on your song. Your song, is supposed to be your album name?"

"Hn."

"And… what do you want to call your album?"

"Dunno."

"SO. Mr. Man of few words… try to relate this song to your daily life."

"Tried."

"Try AGAIN"

"This career's gonna be my other side of my world… I guess."

"Like a new world?"

_New world… New song… New Divide?_

"New Divide?" I stupidly voiced out my opinions.

"What?"

"New Divide."

"For once, I think you're a genius." He bent and pecked me on my cheeks. I flushed but, for some reason I did not retaliate. Maybe, I'm getting used to it?

Then, he got started, and I just walked around the studio, looking and touching everything.

After 1 hour, he was done.

"So… what have you got?"

**New Divide- Linkin Park**

I remembered black skies

The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide

In every loss,

In every lie,

In every truth that you'd deny,  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong,

To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide,

Across this new divide.

Pretty impressive. No. It was impressive like shit.

"Well… I guess it's okay…" I did not want to admit that his song was better. No way in hell.

"Admit it, you think it's awesome."

"Mine's way better."

"Fine. We'll see… from the oricon charts."

"Whatever."

_Well… time to start on my next single!_

Sakura: How was it? I know its lousy! :( Review and FLAME are ttly allowed! BOOHOO!


	28. Topped

Chapter 21: OUT!

Sakura: Hey peeps! The next chappie, typed it out iin like what? 30 effin minutes. Phew~~ Anyways, enjoy!

**Mikan's POV**

"YAY!" I screamed out of the dorm balcony and really MADE SURE the whole dorm stuck their heads out.

After a week of agonising waiting, my single's out! Imagine the joy surging within me. Anyways… I have to start on my new song. If not, I'm gonna be lagging behind and Kyomi-chan's gonna come after me with a kitchen knife. And it ain't funny at all.

*knock*

Freak. I shouldn't have shouted that loudly. I went up to open the door and almost got blown OUT of the balcony.

"MOU! HOTARU~~~~~" I ran forward to hug my best friend.

"Stay away, or I'll let you suffer from the new version."

"Evil" She smirked.

"Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko opped out form behind. Where did they hide just now? Did they teleport?

"Hey. Hey, good news!" Then they charged into my room and turned on the computer and typed, (not a real website, so pls DO NOT go check it out) .com and OH MY FUCKING GOD.

**Oricon Charts 20/06/10 **

Hi people! Thanks for visiting this website. Here we have the newly released Oricon charts of the week! And guess what? See below!

1st- My Song, Mikan Sakura

2nd- New Divide, Natsume Hyuuga

3rd- To Mother, YUI

4th- Phantom Face, Nana Mizuki

5th- Monster, Araishi

6th- Complication, Rookiez (Band)

7th- Listen!, Yoko Hikasa

And so on… but damn this is awesome!

I AM FIRST! And a total newcomer at that.

"You look so dumb right now… Standing…" My phone rang, ugh. Who would destroy this wonderful moment of mine.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Mikan? This is Kyomi Sayami."

"Nani?"

"Ï LOVE YOU! Go look turn on the TV like NOW!"

"Right."

I reached out for the remote which was only like…. A finger away? And turned on the TV and oh my dear god me.

"First on oricon charts this week, is My Song, by New Comer, Mikan Sakura, not a very well known singer, infact, she hasn't even made her first appearance in public, but her voice grants her a promising future in this industry! And number two, Natsume Hyuuga, was already on Youtube! This hot and talented teen's video was taken at one of Gakuen Alice's Japan's Music school's orientation ceremony! It is funny to say, he's better looking than J.B, but no one talent spotted him? *laughs*. OK, please enjoy the MV of No. 3 this week, YUI with To Mother!"

*vibrate*….*vibrate*

I felt for the vibrating phone which I stuffed under the table out of happiness.

"Hai?"

"So, you've seen the programme right?"

"YEAH! So what so what…. Do I get an autograph session."

"Spot on, and you know when?"

"When?"

"TOMORROW!"

And my face froze. Oh man. JUST GREAT. Tomorrow? Who the FUCK?

What the FUCK? How the FUCK?

"Venue, Shibuya Train Station, I think near the Hachiko statue."

"Actually… you know what?"

"I'm so going to swensens. No, I am so going to HELL."

Sakura: Oh god. Oh god, Oh god, this is like THE WORST CHAPTER EVER. Like half way through and then you get stuck and crapped the whole way through. Yeah, that's pretty much how swensens got into the picture but. This time, REVIEWS AND FLAMES ARE ALLOWED.


	29. Collasped

Chapter 22: Yes!

Sakura: Oh shucks, school's reopening too quickly. And so, I won't be able to update my story as soon I have been recently… maybe a chapter a week? Can't tell. Anyways, hope you guys continue to enjoy my story :) Sorry for the real late update yeah btw, cuz, i had a lot of choir practices and omg. real tired. so i didnt log on for a LONG TIME...

**Mikan's POV**

And where are they when I need them? I am now pacing up and down the corridor in front ofAnna and Nonoko's room, hoping they would appear out of nowhere like they did before. I need them NOW. And it's already… 9 am and I needed to get there by 3 pm. Not good, not good….

Just when I was still chanting, 'Not Good' in my head, a voice spoke from behind.

"Mikan-chan?"

I turned and my heart screamed in joy, miracles do exist after all!

"Oh god, Nonoko, you know, I am gonna have my first autograph session and I know you know it, so please help me and my terrible fashion sense. "

She scanned what I was wearing.

"Mikan, actually you could just go out like that you know?"

"I can't."

"You can and what you actually need is a brush for your hair, and a little touch up on your make-up that's all."

"Nonoko, if.."

"Are you saying you do not trust one of your best buds in school?"

"No…"

"No… so get your butt in the room so I can work on it!"

"Okay…" and I ran into the room before Nonoko really raised her leg and kicked my ass. Don't think she's a demure and dainty lady.

Actually, she's a devil…

"MIKAN!"

"H-hai!"

And after a painstaking, I would say, because I couldn't move a muscle, 30 minutes, I could not even recognise myself in the mirror.

Yosh. All set for the autograph session.

~Shibuya Train Station~

"Hi everyone! I'm Mikan Sakura, the singer and composer of My Song! So do you guys like the song?"

The crowd cheered wildly. Wow, talk about noise pollution.

Then, I sat down on a chair and signed every single board and piece of paper brought in front of me. Ugh. I thought it would be fun, but my hands ache like shit. I peered down the line, how long was it?

"Mikan… MIKAN!" Kyomi whispered loudly.

"What?" I was kinda irritated.

"Are you okay, it's time to call it off already you've signed more than 4 hundred I think, or more than a thousand?"

"But… but…"

"Don't care about those fans. I mean, not that you should not care about them, but think about your health. You look as if you were gonna collaspe already."

"Yeah… maybe" My vision… it's getting real b—lll—u-r-y.

"Mikan?" Whose voice is that, it's getting so slurry….

"Mikan!"

"Sakura-san!"

"AH! Someone fainted!"

What's with all those noise. Am I dead? Then, someone touched my forehead. Who is it. My eyes flickered open. The familiar scent… the leather. My eyes snapped wide open. Natsume?

True enough. It was him.

"What…. I mean… why are you here?"

"What you mean you didn't know? My session was held a street down."

I sat straight up and saw the relieved faces of fans and turned my head around sharply. *crack* ow… my neck.

And I saw a snake of… of… if I am not wrong squealing girls? No… crying. Oh, I think he ended his session.

"Then, why are you HERE?"

"I ended my session, and came to see how you were doing, well… it seems… not bad at all." He looked down the line of girls who curently had heart shapes in their eyes.

"Oh, I thought you were here to get my autograph. I beat YOU after all."

"Hn. I didn't bring any paper… will my lips do?" He smirked.

"Oh. SHUT UP!" then, I told him to stay in a corner while I kindly told my fans that I couldn't go on anymore. They were disappointed but… oh well. It's not as if I didn't wanna continue. I did. I really did. But. I am damn tired now... *yawn*Seriously, I never thought I would love the Tokyo night scene. But this is... is... AWESOME!

I peeked out of the window. Neon Lights... Shinjuku... Kotonbuki... Shin Osaka... _Time to make a tour around Tokyo. NOW._

Sakura: Hey guys, i hope you liked it. Reviews, Flames and Random Stuff are soooo allowed this time round. okay. anyone wanna beta read for me. I think my grammar and vocab usage SUX. Seriously. That's why. i never had thoughts of writing a fanfic until... recently.


	30. Chased

Chapter 23: Again

Sakura: Hey!... I am back. And this is the chappie of the week! Enjoy!

Songs featured:

1) Thousand Enemies- Girls Dead Monster, Angel Beats

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

And my second single. I arranged the sheets together. Done. *creak* I laid back down on my chair. How long was it since I had a long sleep? 1 week. And the credit goes to Hotaru and her WONDERFUL every three second scream alarm clock. YAY. Anyways, today. i'll be going to that overly tall building again, not to mention in that sausage car. Oh. I'm missing my normal life. Now EVEN in Gakuen Alice, I've got people that go… 1) Mikan-sama! 2) Mi-tan? And 3) Sakura-hime-sama! That's gotta be the weirdest thing I've ever heard. But. That he's case is worse. Heart shape girls all over the place. Natsume-sama everyday. And worst, flirty girls with no sense of shame hovering around him like flies.

*yawn* time to check on the ratings… I turned on my laptop and unlocked it.

Oricon Charts- Week 26

K-ON!- Pure Pure Heart

FripSide- Only My Railgun

Mikan Sakura- My Song

Natsume Hyuuga- New Divide

My Secret- Saaya Mizuno

Oh Em Gee, people. It's the 2nd week now and the two songs which were released last last week are still holding VERY strong on the charts. And it is rumoured that Mikan will release her second single this week! Look forward to it people!

~UberCoolz.~

Whoever is this guy. Lurve him anyways. Gotta go to school now. Ever since I became… a star, everything changed. I had to wake up earlier to avoid the morning crowd. Blah. Yeah. Basically, I get to skip classes whenever possible! So I deliberately arrange all of my recording sessions during Jinno's lesson. Clever me.

OK. Teeth? *smile* check.

Uniform? *tugs end of folded skirt* check.

Time to go. As I opened my room, I saw someone coming out of the room at the same time as me. Aoi?

"Aoi-chan!"

The girl turned around. "Ah! Mikan- onee-chan!"

"Hahas! Good Morning. Whyare you sup so early?"

"Oh I got class duty today. You? Avoiding morning crowd."

"Smart."

She smiled. Then we walked to school together.

"Onee-chan, is it true you are gonna release another single?"

"Yeah. It's done already."

"Can you hum it to me?"

"Nope. It'll spoil the surprise."

"Aw… but my brother finished his and I think it's gonna beat yours this time. It's real good!"

"Really?" my heart skipped a beat. Aoi never lies. If she says her father's song is good, it's gotta be well written. No kidding.

"Yeah. I think he'll beat you this time."

"Ok. I'll hum to you my song and you hear kay?"

I saw her do a little victory sign and smile up at me. "OK!"

When I finished humming, I looked down at her. Her gaping mouth and widened and sparkling eyes could only tell me that she was impressed.

"Onee-chan! That was the awesomest song ever!"

"Geez… Thanks."

"YAY! Can't wait to see the lyrics. When are you going for recording?"

I looked through my mind timetable… Erm… "Tomorrow. M-"

"Math lesson?" Aoi giggled. She sure knew my thoughts. I nodded and she gave me the I knew it look.

I flipped my handphone open. Gig at 1 a.m. tonight. Ok. I am SO not going to school tomorrow.

"Aoi… you…. Forget it." I could not possibly make a kouhai go at 1 right? She has school the next day.

"Nani?"

"Nothing. I have a gig at 1 and just though-"

"I WANT TO GO!" she raised her hand up.

I smiled and said. "You have school tomorrow my dear. No. you can't."

"I can apply for sick leave."

"No. Your bro will KILL… scratch that. He'll SLAUGHTER me."

"If he dares, I'll mince him."

"Well. If you want, maybe I'll let you tag along with Ho-chan then."

"Arigatou!"

**Aoi's POV**

Maybe I should bring Onii-chan along too.

I giggled.

"Aoi, what's wrong?"

"Iiei. I'm good." And smiled.

~Rockin' Heaven Bar~

"Onee-chan!"

The brunette beauty turned.

"Aoi-chan! Hotaru!"

She was a… stunning beauty. I'm sure onii would get mesmerized. Even I did. Luckily Ho-chan managed to blackmail Ruka to come… if not, he would smell FISH.

"OK!" I heard the clicking of heels and looked up at Mikan.

"I'm off." And she made her way to the front.

"Ho-chan! Quick!" I pulled a crab eating Hotaru out.

"Kobannawa-minna!" Mikan strummed her guitar.

The crowd cheered.

"Kyou wa, I'll be playing my hit single, My Song and of course! My lastest single that would be released this week!"

I looked over my shoulder at my brother who has his eyes widened.

"Aoi! WTF is she doing here?"

"Don't know…a gig probably. Tsk tsk. Brother, time to do some publicity on your own don't you think?"

"Shut up." Tch. Typical brother attitude.

Just then, the crowd cheered like shit. then, I realised… I missed her first song! Damn.

"Thanks to you, I missed My Song!" I pouted as the now staring at Mikan brother. Heehee… my plan's working.

"OK. Now, is my official release of my new song… THOUSAND ENEMIES!"

* * *

**Thousand Enemies- Girls Dead Monster, Angel Beats**

_The guitars played the first few chords, few powerful drum beats and wham! The whole crowd was jumping to the beat. _

Fukigen sou na kimi to sugoshite  
Wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo

_Even Ruka was tapping his feet along to the drums and music. And for once a song captured my brother's attention… Come to think of it. Only Mikan's songs attract him…_

Sonna furishite tatakau koto ni hisshi  
Itsu made mo Kaenaide Koori no you ni

_Sounds like it's describing my bro. Like a block of ice. Pfft. Well, who knows? This song might just be for him._

Natsu no hizashi atsukute mo tokezu ni ite ne  
Kitto saki ni Utsukushii hyouga ga aru yo  
Katachi aru sonna kokoro Dare datte kidzukeba motteru Kimi mo motteru

Onaka ga suite arukenaku natte  
Wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo  
Yarubeki koto sakiokuri ni shite yaritai koto bakka yatteru  
Gohan tabete tatakau shitaku shi yo  
Itsu made mo Mottetai yo Hagane no you na  
Donna mono mo toosanai ganko na iji wo  
Kitto ima mo tachitsukushite mamori no tochuu  
Yukute ni ha Kazoekirenai  
Teki ga ite atashi wo matteru Kimi ni mo matteru

Mayotta toki ni ha kokoro no chizu wo atashi ni misete hoshii  
Sore nara yukisaki sugu wakaru kara  
Jibun ja wakaranai dake

Saa sa susumou ikutsumo no kakehashi  
Itsu made mo Issho da kara Koibito no you ni  
Natsu no hizashi atsukute mo hanarezu iru ne  
Kitto saki ni Soudai na keshiki ga matsu yo  
Sono toki ha tamatte ita sono kimochi zenbu kiite yaru  
Atashi mo motteru Kimi ni mo kikasu Tappuri kikasu

This time, it was no joke. People were peeking in from outside through the windows. The bar was jammed pack with people. Conclusion: Mikan Sakura's concert's are the main contributors of noise pollution.

_**Translation: **_

Spending time with you when you're in a bad mood  
There's one thing I've found out  
You're just pretending while fighting frantically  
Like a block of ice don't ever change  
Even in the heat of the summer sun stay with me and don't melt away  
I'm sure that there's a beautiful glacier ahead  
If only they'd realize; Everyone has a heart that takes that form; You have one too

Becoming so hungry that I'm unable to walk  
There's one thing I've found out  
I've been postponing what I have to do and doing only the things that I want  
We eat and prepare for battle  
I want to hold onto this steel will forever  
Nothing can penetrate it  
I'm sure that even now I'm standing firm under its protection  
There are countless paths to take  
There are enemies waiting for me; They're waiting for you too

When I'm lost I want you to show me the heart's map  
If you do that I'll understand where I am right away  
I won't understand just by myself

Come on! Let's cross the numerous bridges  
We'll be together forever just like a couple  
Even in the heat of the summer sun we'll never be separated  
I'm sure that a magnificent scenery awaits us ahead  
At that time I'll listen to all of those feelings you've collected  
I have them too; I'll let you listen to mine too; I'll let you listen to them all

(listen to this song. It's sung by Yui after Iwasawa died. Yes, the song was written by Iwasawa. It's real awesome. and you can really get yourself tapping to the beat. well, at least i did T.T, but try and listen!)

* * *

"Aoi. Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Why did you bring me here today?"

"C'mon, I didn't even know that Mikan had a gig here!"

Then, he turned towards Hotaru.

"10,000 yen for the truth and only the truth."

"Mikan invited her and she invited you." Hotaru took the wad of money that my bro took out from his wallet. "Nice doing business with you Hyuuga."

Ho-chan, you traitor.

"Aoi?"

I looked at my brother.

"Smile?" I smiled at him and he smacked his forehead.

Just then, I saw a hazel coloured eye girl run towards us like she was running for her life.

"Aoi! Save me!" she twirled and hid between me and my brother.

"Natsume! Hi! Shit. they are coming." I laughed at my brother's shocked face.

"Do you realise that you are also putting me in deep trouble? "

"Nope. not really."

Then, they stared at each other and looked at the approaching crowd.

"Run!" Mikan grabbed my brother, who grabbed me, who grabbed Ruka, who grabbed Hotaru, (still eating crabs).

"Mikan!"

We hid behind the bar. Close shave.

"Baka! You forgot I'm a star too?"

"Gomen Nasai! I didn't even realise you were here unt- wait, Why are you even here. I never recalled asking you." She then stared at me.

"AOI!"

Oh shucks. I'm dead tonight.

* * *

Sakura: HEY! Finally a chappie not ttly from Mikan's POV. *yays*. Enjoy! And REVIEW!


	31. Again

Chapter 24: School fest :)

Sakura: Yes. Yay. The next chappie!

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I walked out of the recording studio. Something's wrong with my voice today. So, I gotta come back a week later following this, *stares at piece of paper* fried food free diet. I tried to argue, but Kyomi-san totally won me. No coke. No McDonalds, No Pizza, No… bleagh.

"Could we pretend that airplanes-" My handphone rang. (A/N: Yes, she changes her ringtone on a fornightly basis)

"Moshi Moshi?"

The person on the other line, clearly a desperate Anna blabbered.

"OK. Chillax! What on Earth is going on? Wait. Who from the Academy of the Arts?"

"Ayaka Takahashi? Who the shit is that?"

"Battle of the what?"

"OK. I'll be right there." I had no, as in NO idea of what the fuck was going on but…

I dialled for the sausage car, I had no choice and dashed back to Gakuen Alice where a wonderful sight greeted me. A group of people standing at the front gate with Hotaru and anna in the middle. I got out of the car and stared at their uniforms.

"Academy of the Arts, what are you people doing here?"

A girl with long blonde hair stepped out.

"We are here to form a band with the dream duo."

"Dream duo?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"Which means you and Natsume Hyuuga."

"Dream duo? That's a first."

"Whatever. Get Natsume Hyuuga out. Here. RIGHT. NOW." A guy with charcoal black hair stepped out from the remaining few. Must be the AOA's 'dream duo'

"What rights do you have to order me around." These two are pissing me off.

"Every single right. Get him out now."

"Hn. Don't need to bother Mikan, I'm already here. If you wanna work with us, what kind of SHIT attitude is that?" A familiar husky voice said from behind. He stood beside me. "A million reasons why."

"That's stupid." I said in the most utter cold tone I could muster up. That girl had some stare.

"OK. So, we are Ayaka Takahashi and Kyouta Yamamoto. As you guys should know, there is currently a event called the Battle of the Schools."

"What is that?" ok. I know I'm being ignorant, but one thing you should know about me, I only go online to check on the ranks, which reminds me… I have not checked this week's.

The blonde fainted. "Battle of the schools? Haven't you heard. The event where AOA and GA go against the other music schools to get recognised as the top 2 music schools in Japan?"

"I just joined Gakuen Alice." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"As if we care, anyways, so our school principal has sent US to come to seek partnership from you… TWO. So is it a deal?"

"Of course, it's a deal." Someone spoke from behind.

Our wonderful and teleportic manager, Kyomi Sayami. She fixed her glasses and gave Natsume a glare.

"So, here's the plan, you two (N and M) write the lyrics and we create the melody." Kyouta took out a notebook from his pocket and looked.

The cool sort of guy huh?

"Kyouta-sama." Sama?

"It's already 4 p.m." he held out his watch for Yamamoto-san and he nodded.

"Look forward to working with you guys." Ayaka waved and we watched the silhoutte of the car drive away.

"My room." Natsume ordered me.

"My room." I shuddered as I thought about what happened the previous time.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Music Room." Hotaru said as she raised up her baka gun.

"H-hai…"

* * *

~Music Room…~

"Well… there's nothing in this room…"

"Except for a grand piano."

"Whatever just sit on the piano seat. " Which was ridiculously long as well.

"What genre did they want?" I asked the Natsume who was inspecting at how dusty the piano was.

"Romance?"

*beep**beep*.

His handphone beeped. Message?

"Oh, fast. They sent us the recording of the melody already."

~3 and a half minuted later…~

"Well. Well done!" I clapped my hands.

But the lyrics. Mind= blank.

*beep**beep* his handphone beeped again.

"Great news. Lyrics by tomorrow, 6 A.M." He snapped the handphone shut.

And so… time crawled as both of us stared at the black and whites of the keyboard. 10 p.m…. 12 midnight. The room would have exceptionally dark if not for the lights and the moonbeam. I peered out of the window. Tonight… was a… Lunar Eclispe? How come it wasn't on newspaper. The shadow of the earth covering the bright moon, leaving a tracing of red around it. Simply magnificent. just then, I caught notice of the refection of the boy in the window. He's sleeping? Pfft. And it's already 1 a.m.

"Natsume…" I slightly shook him.

"Hyuuga!" I whispered in his ear.

No response. Well. He's probably too tired.

I checked my watch. 1:15 a.m. *sigh* It's already a quarter after one. And I'm like stuck with a sleeping guy, with makes me all alone. Wait. Chotto Matte. It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone and i… need you now? Ah. It's all piecing together now. The story of a mistake, a break up. I glanced at the handphone on the piano ledge. It's all coming together now…. I immediately grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started writing down th lyrics that slowly made its way to my head. And there. All Done. The time? 4 a. guy, he owes me a big favour. *yawn* so sleepy. Well… he took up the whole piano seat? I guess, the floor will be my bed for the night. Going out in pitch black darkness is no no for me.

* * *

~ 2 hours later…~

Ugh. What's that bright thing. Am I in heaven? My eyes fluttered open. Oh. Last night. Right. I looked on my legs, a jacket? The leather. Tch.

I stood up and made my way to the piano. And saw a note stick.

"Oi baka. Got permission from gay guy to let you skip classes today. Thx for last night." ~Natsume.

I smirked. He had a nice side to him huh?

I walked out of the music room and made my way to the girl's dorm. Dear bed, here I come!

As I passed the void deck, I saw three people sitting on the benches. A familiar raven, a blonde and a black. I walked in closer, ah. Them.

"Can't stop looking at the door, wish you could…" Were they test trying. Let's surprise them a little.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk…" I joined in. Ayaka and Kyouta smiled at the harmony.

The battle's results are out. This song is gonna be the next on the Oricon Charts.

Which reminds me…

"Guys… wait for a moment." I ran like a mad dog up to my room and switched on my laptop.

* * *

**Oricon Charts Week 27**

Thousand enemies- Mikan Sakura- 1st.

I shut my laptop down, everythings going in schedule.

I love my new life.

* * *

Sakura: Hey! The song that Mikan wrote will be featured on the next chappie. You should know right? :) REVIEW!


	32. Sucked

Chapter 25: Great

Sakura: The chappie of the week! :)

**Mikan's POV**

OK. This is final, fieldtrips suck.

*Flashback*

"OK. So school, do understand that we would be going over to Scarlet Academy next week to attend their school festival. Attendance is compulsory."

*End of flashback*

Shit. Why are we even going to that school. Worse still, it's an all girls' school. Well not exactly, they merged with their gay brother school only this year. So I wouldn't be expecting a lot of boys, but I am expecting lots of flirting to be done. The people in this school are rich, bitches, in all, they are stupid, weird and flirty.

And here in front of me, was the humongously huge school bigger than Gakuen Alice. Golden gates with the initials, S.A, was written in cursive and this ridiculous banner was hanging from the top. Welcome to Heaven everyone was written on it. Tch. More like, Welcome to hell everyone!

"Oh. Sakura-san, you're here too?" I tilted my head to the side. Ayaka?

"Hi Ayaka-san. Yeah, curse the school."

"Me too."

"Why not let's go in together."

I felt her nod and we entered the hellhole. With my class and her class in tow.

And we got greeted by some random student council?

"Hi students from Alice Academy-"

"Gakuen Alice"I corrected.

"It's the same, and Scarlet Academy, welcome to the school festival in Scarlet Academy this year. Hope you enjoy it down here. This year, we got a Jam Session as well. So go there and chill out with people from other music academies."

I snorted in reply and walked away with Ayaka.

"Is there even anything interesting in here."

"It's all…" she looked to the right, "cosmetics", to the left, "clothes" in front, and smiled, "Music and hot looking guys."

OK, now considering that there are a few charming looking guys walking towards us, maybe I'll scratch off that part about their brother school being gay. Only maybe.

And they did stop in front of us. Attracting attention from girls all around the place. Ugh. The glares.

One of them was a dirty blonde, one of them had a guitar… Gibson? Ibanez? Ah. Fender Strat, great taste, slung over his shoulders, one had drum sticks sticking out of his pockets, one had long fingers. Well, it's obvious, they are a band.

"Hi. Could you possibly be Mikan Sakura?"

"Ano… Yeah?" ok. I am being stalked? The dirty blonde then walked up and said.

"Great to see you! Wanna head to the Jam Session? We'll be playing a song later, see you there!" and then he walked away.

"OMG." Ayaka had her mouth danggling wide open.

"What's gotten into you?"

"That's… that's… Crossed Paths, the latest jap band on the line!"

"Right."

"Trust you to be a person working in this industry and probably had billions stuffed in your bank account now."

"That guy?"

"He's the vocalist, real cool, real husky voice." She squealed. She can squeal. That was a question, not a statement.

Ok. But for some reason, I ain't getting a good premonition about this.

~Jam Session~

We entered the building with disco lights, a real dance floor, and a real stage. Suddenly the mike screeched and I heard a voice.

"Hey girls, we are crossed paths and I think you already know us, so today, as you know, we have many famous people here like,"he spotlight pointed on someone. Hah. Natsume Hyuuga. He squinted. Must be the light. "And" I felt something shine down on me. shit. "Mikan Sakura!" the crowd cheered.

Shit.

"So, we have three choices today. Us, Mikan Sakura or Natsume Hyuuga." The guitarist spoke.

To my surprise, only their names were called. Hmph. Using relationship. Then, all of a sudden, we heard chants of "Gakuen Alice! Gakuen Alice!" behind the room. I turned and saw all of our school mates chanting for us.

"My. My, looks like all 3 of us, will perform tonight, so who will be first?"

A screen popped out and a wheen showed and the arrow just had to stop at my name.

Shit. I knew it. My sixth sense was never wrong.

I walked up and stage grudgingly and held onto the mike. I took the guitar the guitarist of Crossed Paths passed to me and gulped. What to sing? I had no new singles. Unknowingly, I had already looked towards a certain guy who was staring back at me. I gave him the what-to-do-look and he mouthed the words, "My song." My eyes lit up and I took the guitar out from the casing and sat on the high stool provided. Then, I strummed and started singing. (A/N: Lyrics were provided in the chapter she created her first single)

I opened my eyes and heard nothing. I knew it. I sucked. And thunderous applause greeted me when I stood up. Ok. Correction. I rocked.

Sakura: Hey! Short chapter, but review?


	33. Ran Away?

Chapter 26

Sakura: PLs review! Thx to vanilla-chan and sy! Yes, I definitely know you, sy.

Sakura: hi! Another chappie :) my concert's coming soon! Anyways…

**Songs featured:**

**Yokan- Heidi (it's a jap indie band)**

**If I had you- Adam Lambert**

* * *

Sail on silver girl, sail on by, your time has come to shine, all your dreams are on their way- Bridge over troubled water, Paul Simon

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

The arrow spinned again. And it pointed at the band. Time to see how good this band was.

They practically and literally skipped on stage. And the girls somehow squealed.

"So, as you gals know, I am Hikaru, the bassist, Daichi, the guitarist, Ran, and the drummer…" the crowd screamed, apparently, drum-kun was real popular. "Midori-chan!"

A girl?

I took my eyes off the vocalist and moved it to the drummer.

Oh my friggin SHIT!

Gothic. Pure Gothic. Black, black and more black. Bet her drumming skills are damn awe-

*bam, bam, bam, bam!*

* * *

**Yokan- Heidi**

**(****I couldn't find a song with a nice drum opening, just so happened, yokan, kaichou wa maid sama's ED played on my iTunes. So hahas.)**

_My eyes widened. That girl was… awesome. Breathtaking. Pure awesomness. Where on earth did they find such a person? _

"_That's one hot shit." I turned. Ah. Tsubasa-senpai. (the return of the senpai-s and Natsume's gang. I realised I have not written on them at all -.-)_

"_Yeah." My eyes still fixated on the blurry drumsticks. What speed…_

hon no sukoshi demo hakidashite hoshii  
kono te de uketomeru yo

totemo tsuyogari na kimi no koto da kara  
mata nanika o kakusou to shite  
nee tashika na yokan

tsukanda sono te o nigirishimete  
hashiridashita yuku ate mo naku  
tada boku no kokoro no naka ni ite  
itsumo soba de mimamoru kara

kono omoi o zutto zutto dakishimete

hora itsu datte dokoka de yureteru mune no oku  
sou ima koko de bokura ga hajimatta

tsukanda sono te o nigirishimete  
hashiridashita yuku ate mo naku  
tada boku no kokoro no naka ni ite  
itsumo soba de mimamoru kara

donna toki mo hanare wa shinai yo  
tachidomarazu kowagaranaide  
kimi ga moshimo furimuita toki wa  
bokura kitto waraiaou

* * *

WOW. Seriously. WOW. The strong but smooth vocals, plus the crazy guitar and bass, PLUS the wow drums. Powerful combination.

"So, that's left with Natsume Hyuuga… wait. Where is he?" I scanned through the crowd. Don't tell me… he ran away? I ran over to Ruka and asked.

"Oh. He said something about Aoi being in an accident or something…"

"AOI?"

I turned heel and ran for the exit. Only to see Aoi sitting by the bench with Natsume leaning against the wall and talking to her.

I leaned in to hear what they were talking about.

"No way. You can't be serious…" the voice who I recognised as Natsume's spoke.

"Nuh-uh. He is coming back. I am 100% sure, Mom gave me a call to tell US, that he is coming back in a week's time." Aoi.

"Fucking, bloody, hell, shit."

"Please do NOT swear like that in front of father."

"He's not my father. And don't worry, I will make sure he is out of Japan after the day he steps onto this land."

"Onii-chan…"

"What."

"For kaa-san's sake."

"…"

"C'mon."

"Fine. Only for Okaa-san."

I could feel Aoi smile and an awkward silence between two of them. Then, I heard footsteps coming my direction and I dodged behind a bush. When Aoi had walked past, I emerged from the bushes to see Natsume looking down on me.

"So how long do you plan to hide?"

"I just passed by." I lied.

"You're no good at lying, idiot. Let's head back."

"To where?"

"School duh. Who wants to gets deaf thanks to a bunch of screaming girls."

"True."

I stopped in my tracks. I had always wanted to ask Natsume something… think…. Think… oh this new single.

"What happened?" he looked over his shoulders.

"Aoi told me you finished writing your song. Can you sing it to me?"

"I guess… it wouldn't do much harm…"

"You already heard mine!"

"Fine. OK!"

* * *

**If I Had You- Adam Lambert****Heidi - Yokan Music Downloads**

**(Ok. He's gay so what? I lurve his voice. T.T)**

So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it

But if I had you, that would be the only thing that i'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
If I had you  
You you you you you  
If I had you

From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it

But if I had you, that would be the only thing that I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
If I had you  
You you you you you  
If I had

The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good but I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The fashion and the stage it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight

That would be the only thing that I'd ever need  
If I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
If I had you  
You you you you you  
If I had you

If I had you  
That would be the only thing that I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
If I had you  
You you you you you  
If I had you

* * *

He walked way in front of me after singing the song.

"Natsume! Wait up!"

I finally caught up.

"What's the matter?"

"How was it?" his bangs were covering his face.

"Two words: Friggin Kickass."

"That's three words."

"Two."

"Three."

"TWO!"

"No mood to continue."

"Idiot."

**Someone's POV**

Life's gonna be interesting in Gakuen Alice…

* * *

Sakura: Hey! Enjoyed? I personally liked the ssong selection… Review!


	34. Father

Chapter 27

Sakura: No title. I realised it was a long time since I updated this story. So here! Chapter 27

**Mikan's POV**

What date is it today? 16th November. I peeked outside of the window. It was snowing. No wonder, I'm freezing to DEATH.

Today is the arrival of Natsume's dad. The school has a holiday because of it. What? Weird. Even my recording company had a holiday. LOL.

You would ask, why am I not out there with Hotaru and friends, I made this stupid pact I would regret for life.

*Flashback*

"I'll meet him, on one condition."

"What condition."

"Be my fake girlfriend."

"Onee-chan…" I stared down at Aoi. Ah. The radiance.

"Fine."

*End of Flashback*

Can't they have announced the holiday any earlier? Shit Narumi. I had picked out a baby blue floral dress and a matching pair of blue high heels Anna lent me and looked in the mirror. It's gonna be okay. Okay. AH! I can't calm myself down!

"Onee-chan! Are you done yet?" Aoi knocked on the toilet door.

"Yeah. About done!" I opened the door.

"Onee-cha-" Aoi stared at me like a puppy who has seen its owner.

"you're pretty."

"Thanks." I blushed.

Gosh. These high heels are hard to walk in. I walked down to the dining hall (one I never knew of)of Gakuen Alice.

"Aoi, is your father that rich?"

"Yeah! He sponsors Gakuen Alice in fact!" WOW.

As I approached the huge doors of the dining hall, I saw someone dressed in a tux waiting at one side of a table.

He heard our footsteps and turned around.

**Natsume's POV**

*shuffle* *click*

I turned. Must be Mi-

Oh god. Who's that stunning beauty. Stupid, Mikan duh. Baby Blue sure suits her.

"Hey Natsume."

"Hn." Act cold.

She dragged the chair next to mine and plopped down.

"Is your father here yet?"

"You have eyes right?"

"Tch. Would it kill you to speak nicer to me?"

"It would send me to hell."

**Mikan's POV**

Arrogant bastard. Why did I even agree on this.

Soon, we could hear 'clicking' sounds coming from the corridor leading to the hall. We shushed up immediately. Then, an exact replica of Natsume, except for the hair though.

"Tou-chan." Aoi greeted.

"Tou-san." Natsume greeted in the most inaudible way.

"And you must be…" Mr. Hyuuga looked at me in a friendly way.

"She's Mikan Sakura." Natsume introduced me before I could open my mouth.

He scanned me from head to toe. "Natsume, you always go for the pretty ones huh?"

"Urusai."

I nudged him. He was so disrespectful.

"Natsume., how's school and life?"

"Fun."

"Oh. Doesn't seem that fun to me."

"It was until you stepped onto this piece of land."

"Tch. Acting all proud now you are a star, now, Sakura, or rather Mikan-chan, I heard you are a transfer student."

"Hai!"

"A mighty talented one at that."

"You're flattering me."

"So Mikan-chan, you're dating my son?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" my eyebrow twitched. I hope he didn't see that.

Oops. I think he did.

"Really? Son, you actually have a proper girlfriend now? Aoi, how long?"

"3 months!" Aoi said after a moment of thought.

"Now, that's a record breaker, son!"

Natsume just stared at him.

"How bout a little proof?" Mr. Hyuuga smirked. Shit.

Natsume pulled me in for a 2 minutes kiss. Holy shit.

I gasped for breathe after the… kiss. To be greeted by the smiling face of Mr. Hyuuga.

"You two seem to be very in love, but I'm sorry, Natsume, you are to quit school this weekend and leave for the Ivy League universities, after you graduate, you are to learn form me how to handle the company."

My heart cringed and my eyes widened. What?

I slammed the table unknowingly and excused myself from the hall. But wait, I didn't even love him. What's this feeling… Don't tell me, I've been in love without knowing I was in love.

**Natsume's POV**

"handle the company…"

I looked at my father, asking him to say that he was joking.

He was not.

Suddenly, Mikan slammed the table and ran out.

"Father. You're kidding."

"Son, you've been idling your life away in here."

"I'm not!" I protested.

"Fine, on one condition, if you pass my test, you'll stay here."

"what test?" my father's test ranged from a lot, from horse riding to getting him to laugh.

"Secret."

And with that, he walked out. But I didn't care that much. Where's that Mikan. I ran out of the hall, leaving a shocked Aoi behind.

Sakura: Review! It's ending soon… I think :D


	35. Confessions

Chapter 28: Cried

**Sakura: Next chappie!**

**HEY PEOPLE PLS DO TAKE NOTE THAT YOU ARE ALLOWED TO REQUEST FOR ANY SONGS THAT YOU WANT IT TO APPEAR ON THIS FANFIC. BUT IT MUST SOUND GOOD KAYS?**

**Natsume's POV**

Where is she? Such a troublesome girl… but… that's the reason why I fell for her right?

Stupid father. I knew he was gonna spout some nonsense. The next time he visits if I pass the test, I would be on a matchmaking session.

I saw a baby blue tip of a dress stick out from behind the sakura tree. I tiptoed over and saw her hugging her knees. Under the moonlight, the swaying leaves, she looked like an angel.

"Oi. What happened."

"…"

"I'm asking you a question."

"Natsume, can I ask you a question?"

"Go on."

"If someone who I'm close to, but I do not love is leaving, why does my chest hurt so much?" She sniffed.

"Isnt that simple, that's means you like that person."

"Really?" She looked up. Those watery brown eyes.

I sat down beside her and held her head to my chest and caressed.

"You know what, sometimes, I really give in to you. Completely defeated by you."

"Too bad. That's because you're a baka." I felt her squeeze my shirt even more.

I did not want to say anything. If this moment could last forever, I want time to stop right now.

"Natsume... can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot it."

"what if that person was you." I stop caressing her hair and pushed her shoulders so she was facing me. My eyes widened. It can't be she actually finally fell for me?

"Are you pulling a joke, or is Imai around here?"

The brunette shook her head vigorously.

"Nope, I think Natsume…" she gulped. "I love you."

My heart skipped a beat. She said the three words. It's not like I've never heard them before… but… the ones I just heard was the most sincerest ever.

"Mikan… you know what." She looked up. "My heart was yours ever since I heard your angelic voice."

She punched my chest playfully. "Cheesy."

"Learnt from Shakespeare."

"Lol!" and we laughed the whole night through.

But, what happened the next day wasn't fun… at all. The test had started. Father, you idiot.

~The Next Day…~

"Class, let's welcome a transfer student from America, Akira Takahashi!" Narumi announced.

Shit.

"Minna konnichiwa, my name is Akira Takahashi, you can just call me Aki-chan! Oh and I'm Natsume's childhood lover!" the class girls shrieked at this sentence. I glanced at Mikan, she had a look of discomfort on her face. She looked at me and I gave the 'that's-bullcrap' face. She smiled and continued to stare at the passing clouds. She must be thinking of howalons…

"So.. Akira-chan… where do you want to sit?"

"Beside Na-kun!" She pointed at Mikan's seat.

"That's seat is Mikan's Akira-chan." Narumi explained to her as if she was an elementary kid.

"Fine! I'll ask my father to buy that piece of land then."

She's still so childish after all these years. Father. You idiot…

**Sakura: Enjoy! And review!**


	36. NOT A HIATUS NOTE, JUST A NOTE :D

**Hey people!**

**Thx to EVERYONE who has reviewed. **

**I really appreciate it. Muacks!**

**Anyways. Hahas. I just want to tell you guys that…**

**YOU GUYS ARE ABLE TO REQUEST FOR ANY SONG THAT YOU WANT!**

**I'll try my best to put it in! :)**


	37. Shit

Chapter 29: Akira Takahashi

Sakura: chappie of the week! ENJOY! BTW. Sorry I cant add in any of your songs yet. Cuz, I'm attempting to write my own song now. Yep. So, nxt time. I'll DEFINITELY DEFINITELY add it in. Promise! ^ ^

**Mikan's POV**

I can't believe I actually confessed to him in a way. But this is too much. I twitched my eye as I saw the ANNOYING, not to mention, STUPID AND BITCHY girl clinging onto Natsume.

And our class actually liked her, except for the Natsume company and my friends. She was absolutely not Japanese, French maybe? Or even Spanish. Who cares. And she wears the most revealing outfit, an extremely short mini dress that barely covered her PP and her boobs. How sickening.

I stared out at the window. Cirrus clouds, cumulus clouds… why am I reciting the clouds names?

But life is sure- I jumped out of my seat. Someone blew onto my neck.

I spun around. Natsume…

"Oi. Where did that annoying you go to."

"I left her at home."

"WOW."

"So where's your Akira-chan."

"I dumped her."

"Guess what, here she comes."

"*sigh*, Mikan I have to tell you, she's not only my childhood friend, she's also my… "

"Carry on."

"Childhood fianc…"

"Nani?" my heart skipped a beat when I heard that word. I stood up from my seat and made my way towards the toilet.

I washed my face and stared myself at the mirror. Was I not good enough for him? Maybe. He's at the top of the world, while I'm just a minute virus. For all I know, I may be a hindrance to him and his future.

"You know? You're such a hindrance to Natsume-kun." I looked up at the mirror. That familiar sight, Akira.

"Hyuuga- sama, clearly disapproves of a no-body being with Natsume. So leave him. I'm the best."

"That's what you said." I retorted.

"Let's see than…" she snickered and walked out of the toiliet.

HOLY SHIT.

**Natsume's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have told her that. I knew it. I whipped out my handphone to call my father.

"What's all these about."

"What's what's all these about?"

"I know you know."

"Ah… you mean Akira-chan?"

"Don't act dumb"

"Fine, here's your test, make Akira-chan fall out of love with you, using your love with Mikan-chan as your tool…"

"But, don't you like Mikan? She's cheerful, not slutty, sincere. What point of her do you NOT like?"

"It's not that I hate her. Remember? It's a test."

"Right."

"Kay, another line's coming in! Have fun! *beeeep*"

Yeah right. Have fun. Hell playground? That's more like it.

"Natsume! Natsume! Guess what?"

A brunette ran towards me. I gave a smile. But she recovered quite fast eh?

"Your single topped the charts!"

Teasing time…

"What about yours?"

She looks away.

"It's gonna drop off anytime soon."

"I beat ya."

"Whatever loser."

"who's the loser?"

"Natsume, is she really your future wife?"

Oh. Correction, she's still troubled by it.

"It is a test from my dad. Pass it, you'll be my girlfriend, without a fly hovering around."

And she smiled. For some reason, I felt a little guilty. What if… I don't pass the test?

But for Mikan… I will.

**Mikan's POV**

Those uncertain eyes told me everything. The test was not easy to pass. Akira Takahashi. For some reason, I heard that name before. Akira… Takahashi… Takahashi… My memory's failing me. Oh no… Takahashi. Oh yah. Isnt she one of the 7 business princesses. I didn't mean they had their own business, but I meant that they were the princesses of their parents. And damn their hosue was huge. Ok. No wonder. His father prefers rich people over the half poor half rich like me huh? Fine. Im so gonna prove him wrong that im way more suitable for Natsume than that Akira bitch.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san! SAKURA!" Someone shouted. I woke up from my daydream with a jerk.

"Ruka, anything wrong?"

"I was about to ask if there was something wrong with YOU. It's not like you to space out all the time."

"It's okay. There's nothing going on." He cocked his eyebrow.

"Seriously." I replied with a smile. Then, he nodded and walked away.

*sigh*

Oh yeah. Must as well use this time to write my new song…

The pen literally danced across the paper. Words were flowing out like a river! For once! Every girl has a dream For their prince to appear in their lives… Be it in a subway station or on the streets anywhere would be fine… Suddenly, I felt something salty. Tears. Two dropped on my paper. Why was I crying. I felt my shoulder being squeezed. I quickly wiped my tears and looked up. Hotaru. Her concerned eyes. Why was I making so people worry about me… Why?

**Natsume's POV**

~At night…~

"Akira. I said stop. Akira. I said stop. Im not going to drink that." I pushed away the beer she was trying to force into my hand.

"Aww… Natsume-kun. I know you can drink…"

I grabbed the beer and slammed it on the table.

"Akira. I don't know what happened to you over the past few years. But your behaviour is so sickening, I can't stand it anymore." Control Natsume, it wouldn't be nice if she goes whining to her father about this.

"Natsume-kun! You know what? I think that Mikan bitch has bewitched your mind. How can you treat me like that?" she folded her arms and pouted.

"Akira… Do not call Mikan a bitch." I give up on this person.

"Come on, she's a bitch and you jolly well know it. She's a bitch. A bitch. A…"

"AKIRA!"

And before I knew it, she forced half a bottle of beer down my throat. Shit. And then, I blacked out…

**Mikan's POV**

This can't go on. I seriously need a one on one talk with him. I reached for my locker door. And I regretted opening it. I really did. A letter from Natsume addressed to me.

TO Mikan: Break Up.

Oh god. What's going on? The vision in front of me blurred. Why is my life so screwed up? I thought it was supposed to be smooth sailing.

I charged forward to his dorm. And I was half opened. Half opened. Was there a burglar?

I opened the door slowly and walked down the door way. High heeled shoes, bag… Oh no. this cant be happening. No. I cant be.

I ran out before I even saw what was in there.

No. I cant imagine.

**Akira's POV **

That idiot Sakura. She actually fell for the trick as expected. The fake letter, the pretend before sex scene. She fell for all. I looked at the beautiful sleeping face of my darling.

"Natsume, you're coming back to America with me. Like uncle said, you're practically wasting your time down here. There's no one worth your time here. Not even her."

Sakura: Hey! Hope you enjoyed this, it was pretty rushed out… REVIEW! I was supposed to upload this chappir yesterday, but after I uploaded the doc. I forgot to add in the chapter…. LOL me. Who wants Akira to come up with a song? I can use one of the songs you guys suggested. And cuz, there's still the battle of the schools. So dun worry. Your songs will be all in! Yeah. By the way, I think I'll b


	38. Together again

Chapter 30: Unfaithful

Sakura: HI! I'M FINALLY BACK. Sorry I have not been updating recently cuz I had two weeks of examinations :( but. Yeah. Im back! :)

**Mikan's POV**

I cant believe he actually cheated on me.

With that person…

Oh god. This can't be. What should I do. Commit suicide? Take drugs? Smoke? That guy. That JERK. That IDIOT.

No. The actual idiot was me. ME and ME alone. Did I not see this coming?

_Kami-sama, onegai… Grandpa… Save me from this place. I don't know what to do anymore. Right… I remembered… I just need to cry… don't i…_

And I cried for the probably millionth time since I met Natsume, I confessed to Natsume, entered Gakuen Alice. For all I know… Entering Gakuen Alice may just be my worst regret in life…

**Natsume's POV**

I woke up with my eyes blurry. Urgh. Head hurts. Hangover? I don't remember drink- oh yeah. Akira. I noticed her sleeping on the couch. She carried me back? Silly person. I got out of bed to wake her up and at the same time… tell her I will never hold a torch for her.

"Akira… Takahashi. TAKAHASHI!"

"Na-chan. Nani?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Sit up. I need to tell you something."

"Huh? Kays."

"Akira. I know you were sent here by my father. And I know you still love me"

"Oh my god. Doesn't that mean you'll break up with Sakura and be my girlfriend?"

"No. I want you to know, I will never be in love with you and now, the only woman I love in life is Mikan. Mikan Sakura. And only her. get this into your head. You can go back to America, find a better person and settle down."

"Natsume. Do you really hate me that much."

"It's not that I hate you. It's…"

"Fine. I got it. I'll leave."

And I watched her walk out of my room depressingly. Mission accomplished.

I immediately took out my handphone and called my father.

"Father, I got Akira to go back to America."

"But son, you only completed half the test."

"What do you mean."

"Did you do it, by showing the love you had for Mikan-chan?"

"…"

"You better hurry. She's on her way to the general office to get her withdrawal form."

"What? WHY?"

"You have to ask Akira. But it's better if you find it out from Mikan and straighten things out with her don't you think."

"SHIT." and I slammed the phone shut.

Mikan.

I ran down the stairs and charged to the general office and blocked Mikan's way.

"Had fun last night?" She asked with cold eyes. Cold eyes I never knew could come from her. Where did that smile go?

"I don't get what you mean Mikan."

"Oh really?" she took out a letter from her luggage and put it in front of my face. Break up letter since when?

"Fine. Before I leave this jinxed academy, I need to tell you a few things."

"First, Ayaka told us our song got 1st in the inter school competition. Second, Natsume, we're… through."

"What do you mean we're through."

"Look Natsume, I understand, now, you are in a different perspective from mine. You're Akira's future husband. It wouldn't be good for me to interfere too much right? So I'm leaving for your good, to get out of your life. And for my good, so I can start life afresh and forget about you in the process."

"Mikan. I seriously don't get what you're talking about. Akira and I may be… childhood lovers, or whatever you call that, but. I never loved her! the only one lover in the world is YOU!"

"Natsume. Are you seriously still gonna play dumb? Remember last night?"

**Mikan's POV**

"Last night?" He dare act as if he don't know. For all he knows, he may be a father of Akira's baby already.

"Don't force me to say it."

"WHAT?"

"You and Akira had sex and went I went to find you I saw womens' shoes, bra strewn all over the floor, how can you explain that?"

"Did it ever occur to you, that maybe, it was all just Akira's plan to get rid of you, so she could win me?"

I froze. I never thought of that seriously. I looked into Natsume's eyes. Remember when they came to our school. It used to me empty, emotionless, now, it burning. Maybe I should believe him…

"Mikan. Please…" he came forward to me and hugged me. "Believe me."

Grandpa. Should I or should I not.

All of a sudden, it started to rain.

I guess, grandpa. That was a Yes.

And I hugged him back. Never to let go again…


	39. Deja Vu! Last Chapter

Chapter 31: Maybe…

Sakura: Hey guys, this is the last chapter… I MAY write a sequel but only after the 3 stories. First, My Violin Dream, Second, My Bloody Identity and Third, Save me from the Shadows…

**Mikan's POV**

_~3 weeks later…~_

"So… Natsume, where do you want to go on my birthday?" I wrote on a piece of paper and slid it to Natsume's table.

"Dunno, you?"

"That's why I'm asking you! Central Town?"

"Boring…"

"then?"

"CD store?"

"Hmm… ok. I bet my cd sales are way betta than yours."

"We'll see."

"Brave heart and fifteen are so topping the charts…"

"Oh really? My first kiss's doing pretty well…"

"If it tops, half of the credit goes to me."

"No."

"OI!"

"*diao*"

"GTH (Go To Hell)"

He looked at the paper and smirked, folded it up and stuffed it in his pocket.

Hey people, Mikan Sakura here… again, after like… a year of being in Gakuen Alice. I thought… coming here was the worst decision I ever made in life, but it turned out to be the best. I found a career, a boyfriend, a perfect one at that, good friends and lastly, a place where I belong.

Come to think of it… life in here hasn't been that smooth sailing… the camp, the inter school competition, the Natsume incident, a lot has happened in a year. Sometimes, I wanna pinch myself and tell me this is a dream when I see the charts displayed on the newspaper and seeing my song 1st on the charts. But, I've come to face the truth, I am awesome.

"Oi… Your stomach's growling."

I looked up and smiled.

"Wait…"

"If you dun wanna eat, I want to, my stomach walls are gonna be burnt by acid soon if it's not fed food now."

"Thanks. Can't you wait for a moment?"

"Fine. Continue with your daydreaming, I'm gonna go eat first…"

"Go ahead. Arrogant jerk."

"I though we made a pact not to call me thay anymore…"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever, just go."

"Hn…"

Yeah. Sorry about that interruption… Urgh. What is this again?

"Dear students… our fellow superstar has released her latest single, Brave Heart, please enjoy."

* * *

**Brave Heart- NERDHEAD ft. Kana Nishino**

(This song is real nice. GO LISTEN YOU MUST!)

kizuiteruyo  
sononamidanowakewa  
demonorikoerareruimawa  
sorawomiagete  
kiminoyokode  
sonoomiwokanjiteru  
futariisshyonaratsuyokunareru  
madesounatokikosojibun  
Believe Yaself shinjite

Let me flashback  
My life marudeiennoyoude  
hontoattoiuma  
ironnahyouhyoshitekita  
And i tried to smile but  
hotondonoshyuukan  
muneitatikuraini I was crying  
naiteta Inside my eyes  
namidamizenaiyouni  
tsuyokufurumatteta  
moshiichidodemotomattara  
sokode Games over  
nodomegamounaiyounikanjite  
And if feel  
fuanniomoumainichi  
muneniegaitarisoutohahodotooi

tsurakuattemo  
taetetsuyokunatteku  
jikankakarukedo  
Ill take a chance  
Til the last  
jibunshinjiteru  
Just take a litte  
Step shinpainai  
dattemouhitorijyanai

kiminosobade  
sonoomoiwokanjiteru  
futariisshounaratsuyokunareru  
makesounatokikosojibunwo  
Believe Yaself shinjite  
kizuiteruyo  
sononamidanowakewa  
demonorikoerareruimawa  
sorawomiagete  
（U ain' lookin back the past）  
Dont runaway  
nidetetemomienai  
（Dont let it fall lets go)

（二人）ashitaheno Rainbow

kokorogakujikesoude  
（Sometimes)  
menomaeno Reality kara  
Runaway  
konomamajyadamenanowa  
wagatteirukedo  
kawarenai  
dakedodonnatokimojibunni  
usowatsukanaidearukidaseru  
tsuraitokimoarukedo  
yuukiwodashite  
zuttokiminosobade  
sonoomiwokanjiteru  
futariisshonaratsuyokunareru  
makesounatokikosojibunwo  
Believe Yaself shinjite

Keep on tryin'  
（Just try）  
Tryin'  
（And try)  
Just try  
（We ain't cry mouhitorijyanai）  
Keep on tryin'  
（Try try)  
Tryin'  
（And try magenai Your life  
nanigaattemo Fight back)  
（To the top from the streets from the hood)  
（Tryin')  
（Ill try & try)  
（Tryin')  
（makenaijibunjidaide  
kawareruhasusa Life)  
（A life)

ichidokirino Life  
shipainishippaiwokasaneteku Life  
demosaigokuranaiwarattetai  
I shine  
（U shine)  
isshoni Find a light  
kurounakushiteasuwanai  
donojidaimo  
yamaaritaniaritteminnayuudaro

tsumasuitara

（二人）mouikkai

matatachiagattarukidasu  
nandodatte  
haitsukubattedemo Run & Run  
ikikirashitattesusumanaito  
Lifes a battle  
jibunjishingasaidainoraibaru  
Dont lie lie lie  
mewosoranai  
Its my life li li li life  
My life shippainishipaiwo  
kasaneteku Life demo

arikidaseru  
sonoomoiwokanjiteru  
futariisshounaratsuyokunareru  
makesounatokikosojibunwo  
Believe Yaself shinjite  
sonoomoiwokanjiteru  
futariisshounaratsuyokunareru  
makesounatokikosojibunwo  
Believe Yaself shinjite  
（Dont runaway)  
nigitetemomienai

（二人）ashitaheno Rainbow

* * *

Translation:

I realize the reason why I'm crying these tears  
But I'll overcome them, right now I'm looking up towards the sky

I can feel those feelings beside you  
When we are together, they even become stronger  
When I seem to eventually lose myself  
Believe yourself, believe

Let me flashback my life  
Just like an instant is truly eternal  
I showed various expressions and I tried to smile  
Most moments my heart is painful and I wanna cry  
I was crying inside my eyes  
You behaved and were strong enough not to show tears  
It is there if it stops once but games over

I feel that there isn't a second chance anymore  
And every day I think about that fear  
The ideal I had is far from the heart  
Surely everyone in this life comes together  
Even if it's painful, I'll endure its trials and become strong

It's going to take time but  
I'll take the chance to the last  
Believe in yourself and just take a little step  
Don't worry you will not be alone anymore

I can feel those feelings beside you  
When we are together, they even become stronger  
When I seem to eventually lose myself  
Believe yourself, believe

I realize the reason why I'm crying these tears  
But I'll overcome them, right now I'm looking up towards the sky

Don't run away

The rainbow towards tomorrow cannot been seen if you run away  
(Don't let it fall, Let's go)

The heart feels like it is crushed (sometimes)  
Because before your eyes face reality, you run away, (That's why, That's why)  
It is an impossible thing the way it is now  
And though I understand it, I can't change it (Kana)

But when you're by yourself  
Don't tell a lie  
(Hey, let it flow)  
You can start walking again

Even when I am harsh, you show courage  
(Keep go on and on)  
You're always beside me

I can feel those feelings  
When we are together, they even become stronger  
When I seem to eventually lose myself  
Believe yourself, believe

KEEP ON TRYIN' ( Just try )  
TRYIN' ( and try )  
JUST TRY(ippai mo hitori janai)  
KEEP ON TRYIN' ( TRY TRY )  
TRY TRY  
AND TRY not to lose ground by running away, you got to FIGHT BACK  
To the top (to the top) from the streets (from the streets)  
I'll Try and Try (I'll Try and Try) (TRY TRY)  
Don't lose one's time, you can change and have some life (LIFE)

One life, failure after failure is life but once more we want to laugh at the end  
I shine together we're Fly'in to light  
There won't be a tomorrow without trouble  
As for all times, wouldn't everyone say there are mountains and valleys?  
How can there be level roadways if I already stumbled over them once before?

I stand up again and begin to walk  
How many times must I crawl even as I run and run after losing my breath?  
When I don't advance, life is a battle  
You are your greatest rival

lalala I don't miss the eyes of life  
lalala life…my life

Failure after failure is life but once more  
You can start walking

I can feel those feelings beside you  
When we are together, they even become stronger  
When I seem to eventually lose myself  
Believe yourself, believe

I can feel those feelings beside you  
When we are together, they even become stronger  
When I seem to eventually lose myself  
Believe yourself, believe

Don't run away

The rainbow towards tomorrow cannot be seen if you run away

* * *

Yeah. That was MY SONG. It's nice isn't it?

"Mikan, that's your new song?"

"Yeah, Nonoko, when is your's coming out?"

"Heehee, I wrote one, but I don't know if it's good, care to listen?"

"Sure!"

**~Mikan's Birthday~**

Today is my day, Today is my birthday, happy birthday to me!

-.-

What a crappy song. I never thought I'd ever sing it again. Today, I'm going with Natsume. I wonder what's he gonna get me…

* * *

_- Mikan's Inner Mind Theatre –_

"Mikan… Will you marry me?" The oh-so gorgeous Natsume knelt on the ground and proposed. A huge diamond ring sat in the middle of a box.

"Oh god… Of course!"

And we kiss and hug to the surprise of our fellow friends.

End –

* * *

Dust away that thought. That would only come in 100000 years later if Natsume would propose like that…

As I made my way to the fountain in the central town, I realised that there was no one in that place at all. Not a single soul. And only one streetlamp was on. Is today some day to observe 4 minutes of silence for the people of Hiroshima? No, that cant be, that's on 9 of August… It's so dark. Where's Natsume?

I looked around frantically, have the aliens finally landed?

*POP!**POP!*

I almost jumped out of my skin and turned around and saw Natsume, Hotaru and all my friends there. I was bloody shocked, literally and emotionally.

Natsume came up to me slowly, was my inner mind theatre a premonition?

"Mikan… Happy Birthday."

He took out a bouquet of flowers from his back and presented it to me. "99 roses for eternal love." And then, he pecked me on the cheeks.

"…"

Then, he stood up and whispered something in my ear, "What, you thought I was going to propose to you? Silly."

I fumed up and started pouncing on him.

"You baka, jerk, arrogant bastard!"

"You broke our promise, Polka!"

"Oh really? Who's the one that broke it?"

"You!"

"You."

"You arrogant jerk!"

"HAH gotcha."

Ah… anyways, that's all people, bye!

* * *

"Mikan Sakura! I swear if you don't wake up this instant! This'll be the 4th time you're late this week, and you'll go without dinner tonight!"

I woke up. That was an awesome dream… *yawn* Wait, that sounded like déjà vu…

Anyways, hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, and I attend Sakuragaoka, my dream from young has been to become a singer. And guess what? Today, Students from Gakuen Alice are coming over to visit us! Hmm… explains my dream…

~In School…~

"OK. Students settle, im gonna announce the pairings for today. You are to take care of your partners okay?"

"Fujisaki Naoko with Sumire Shouda"

"Yamamoto Fuji with Misaka Kinomoto"

"Imai Hotaru with Ruka Nogi"

"Sakura Mikan with Natsume Hyuuga"

Natsume Hyuuga?

A crimson eyed boy approached me. What?

DÉJÀ VU?

Sakura: Hey people, this chapter was really crappy, if you didn't like it, I'll re write it. So sorry, but can I keep the ending? I sorta got the idea like… you start with a dream and end with one…-.- I know… but REVIEW KAYS?


End file.
